Fallout The Book
by Anna Ramey
Summary: The story of fallout 3 seen from two different sides-good and evil. Humor will ensue!


Written BY Martin Ramey

Fallout Da Book

Fallout is owned by Beshesda

ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

_**Chapter 1: Growing Up**_

_Jake_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh wah," wailed the young child. "Let's see are you a boy or a girl. It's a boy! We have a son, Angel. A he's a beautiful baby boy!" The boy's father exclaimed happily, turning his eyes to his wife. She smiled "Oh a son, yay!" Angel said a little breathless, gazing lovingly at the small bundle in her husband's arms.

"You need a name don't you, Angel and I have been thinking what about Jacob? That's a good name don't you think? So what do you want to do when you grow up what about-"

"Kevin help!" screamed Angel "Angel!" Kevin shouted turning forcefully toward he's wife. "Start compressions get the baby out of here!"

_Katherine,_

The screams of a newborn child rang out through the operating room. James peered over the young girl who was in fact his new-born child. He smiled "Hey there," he said his voice awestruck "hey there little girl! I'm your daddy little girl!" he said

The baby was silent.

"Catherine! We've got a girl! A beautiful little girl!" James informed his wife gleefully

"Oh, he he…a girl." She laughed, completely worn from the trials of labor.

"We've been thinking of a name, what do you think about Katherine? What do you think about that?" he asked

The baby sneezed. James laughed and turned his eyes to the terminal that had just finished the gene projection.

"They've just finished the gene projection," He said with a smile "this is what you're going to look like when you're all grown up." He paused studying his child's gene projection and finally said. The child, when she reached the age of nineteen was to have brown curly hair with brightly colored blue eyes. James grinned "You're going to look a lot like your dad. Take a look at this Catherine…"

She laughed weakly "Oh, she's beautiful," she wheezed

"What about you? What kind of person are you going to be-" he started before being interrupted by his wife.

"James!" she screamed,

His eyes widened "Catherine! She's going into cardiac arrest! Start compressions, get the baby out of here!"

_One Year Later…_

_Jake,_

"Come on over here just a little further," coaxed Kevin softly

"Da da" I said, I started to move my legs. It was extremely difficult but eventually I made my way across the room into my father's arms. "My goodness, only one year old and already walking like a pro! Listen, I know you don't like it when daddy leaves alone, but I have to go for a little while. You will be okay." Dad said and simultaneously closes the gate fence.

"But I don't wanna daddy!" I said angrily and I opened the fence gate. "Dummy," I said proudly "Serves you right for pinning me in." I commented smugly wobbling over to my toy box. "Well, if I want to be a super smart guy I guess I have to start reading." I mussed and I picked up the 'You're Special book' and started reading.

**Strength** is what makes me tough

**Intelligence** is what makes me so smart.

**Agility** it's what makes me so very fast.

**Luck**is so important: I'm the only who's safe on April 13th.

**Charisma** is what makes me so hip and cool.

I finished the book: I figured out that I need to be tough, so no one can push me around. And if I want to be super smart, I have to be intelligent. And I have to be pretty lucky if I don't want my experiments to fail. I was feeling awful proud of myself when dad walks into the room, _crap_ I thought.

"Ha ha, you are quite the little explorer, aren't you? Come over here, I want to show you something. It's a passage from the bible it was your mother's favorite passage. 'Salvation belongs to our god who sits on the throne.'" He recited looking at the frame, "I'm not so sure why she liked it so much. Come let's go see if your little friend Kate wants to play."

_Katherine,_

"Come on Katherine! You can make it!" Dad coaxed, motioning for me to move toward him. I blinked and made my way toward him slowly toward him. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. But I'm awesome, so I managed. "There you go!" he said his arms closing around me embracing me tightly. I made a startled sound but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now, I know you don't like it when daddy leaves you alone but I need to run to my office and grab a few things. You'll be alright here until I get back, okay?" he said and closed the gate to my play pen. I huffed as he waltz out like it was no big deal leaving me pinned in like that! I opened it back up and crossed my arms "Serves you right, self serving a-hole." I muttered.

I moved over to my toy box and fished out my 'I'm S.P.E. I.C.A.L!' book. I opened to the first page and began to read. And yeah, I can read. I'm just that smart.

**Strength:** It is what makes me so tough and strong (8)

**Perception:** This is what I smell, touch, see, taste and hear. (8)

**Endurance: **It makes it so I can tough it out! (2)

**Intelligence:** This is what makes me super smart! (4)

**Charisma:** Is useful when I want to talk it out. (10)

**Agility:** It is what makes me so super quick! (6)

**Luck:** it's the most important of all! I'm the only one safe on Friday the 13th! (7)

After I got bored with that I tossed it aside and wandered around the room for a bit. I was rudely interrupted when I heard a chuckle coming from behind me.

"Ha ha ha! Quite the little explorer!" he laughed I looked over at him quite cross but wasn't about to tell him that. He scooped me up in his arms, much to my discomfort. "Come over here for a second." He said happily. Hmpf, not like I have much of a choice.

"This was your mother's favorite passage," dad sighed pointing at a frame sitting on a nightstand near the door. "'Revelation 21:6, I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end, whoever comes to me who is of thirst I shall let drink freely from the waters of life.'" He recited "It's beautiful, isn't it? Free water for any and all who needs it, isn't that beautiful?" He asked. I huffed, _I'm_ beautiful, and that should be enough.

"Okay, come on, let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play." He said. Finally, something interesting!

_Nine Years Later…_

_Jake,_

"Yay! Happy birthday!" yelled almost everyone as I moved into the dinner where Kate had instructed me to come this afternoon.

"Happy birthday son, I can't believe your already ten." said dad with a smile just as the Overseer intruded and began one of his long, redundant rambles. "Jake, since you are ten now I hereby give your Pip Boy 2000. Get use to it, you will be getting your first work assignment tomorrow, heh." Said The Overseer.

"You're only ten once, so have fun" dad continued.

"Happy birthday we really surprised you didn't we?" asked Kate smugly "I really had no idea," I said honestly, mostly to keep her spirits up or at least so she didn't suspect I'd peeked at what she'd gotten me for the big 1-0. "I knew it! And I bet you can't guess what I got for your birthday, come on guess!" "Granauk The Barbarian." I said.

"How did you know what it was?" Kate asked blinking in confusion.

"I'm super smart, that's how I knew." I replied smugly, I spoke the truth.

"Dang it! I thought I had you, anyway happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday sweetie, I can't believe you're already ten years old! It seems like yesterday when your daddy came. Oh listen to me ramble and here you are, waiting for your present, aren't you?" Said old Lady Jade.

"Yes I am," I said with a smile. "Okay here you go your own caramel role, no sharing required today."

"I hope you are thankful for the work Kate put into this party. She seems to like you, for some reason" said the Overseer. I grinned, "Of course she likes me, I'm a pretty nice guy!" I said smugly.

"I will not allow your friendship with my daughter interfere with the Vault's Laws," he said angrily. I frowned "When was I interfering?" I replied.

The Overseer looked frazzled and finally snapped: "Don't be such a little brat Jake. I'm still the Overseer and what I say goes, now get out of my face Jacob!" _Rude_, I thought to myself.

"It's time to cut the cake, the first slice goes to of course, the Overseer." Announced the robot: Mandy. What the hell? _It's _my_ birthday_, I thought. "And the rest I will lay out for everyone to grab." said Mandy "Oh yeahs cake, it tastes so goods!" said Randy.

"Hey Jake, that Pip Boy fit okay?" said Dan. I nodded, "Did you fix this up for me, Dan?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I fixed it up for you, enjoy." He replied looking over at me.

"That was Nick on the intercom, he wants to see you. Better go check it out." Said Dad. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll go down, dad. See you later." I walked down the stairs, am I in trouble? I hope not, and then again it's always fun to yell at Nick.

"What are you doing down here? I thought, kids were not allowed on the reactor level." Said Nick

"Can it, Nick give me my present." I snapped looking over at him.

"Oh, now that you're ten you're all business and you're not taking all that crap from grownups, right?"

"You're not an Adult Nick," I said

"Brat, I think your dad is coming down to give you your worthless BB gun." My dad actually got me a present what a surprise. "Are ready for your surprise?" asked Dad

"Dad, I hate to tell you this but Nick spoiled me on my surprise, it's a BB gun." I said

"It's okay, son, you can still have it. Come with me, I've found place we can shoot" my dad opened the door the storage room where 3 targets set up. "So what do you think?" said Dad.

"It's great Dad, even though Nick ruined it." I said trying hard to sound chipper.

"He said I wasn't an adult, he's a little brat." Said Nick

"That's because you aren't acting like one" said Dad _you go Dad_, I thought. "Fine take his side" grumbled Nick.

"Go try it out son, aim at the targets" suggested dad, I took my first shot, missed "Focus son take a deep breath and when you're ready go ahead and shoot." He whispered softly. I took a deep breath like dad told me to, stared at the target and shot, "Ping" it went, then I reloaded and shot again "ping" went the second shot. "Carful it's a Radroach, think you can take it out with your BB gun?" said Dad. I stared at it. It was quite ugly; I'd figured that the best place to shoot is its heart. If I can shoot it directly at the heart it will die instantly. I looked through to open sight aimed at the heart and then, I squeezed the trigger, then I heard the pressurized shoot out of the guns cock. Then, the Radroach fell like well what else? A Radroach. I did it and it only took one shoot through the heart. I felt a sense of accomplishment. "Good work that's one less Radroach to deal hey Nick get a picture of me and the big game hunter" Nick pulled out a gigantic camera "smile."

_Katherine,_

I walked into the dining area where Amata had told me to come this afternoon, I was thinking about blowing her off, and told my dad so, but he told me I had to come. I was tempted not to go anyway, but I wouldn't be able to hide in our room, and I couldn't be in the diner because that's where Amata was waiting for me, and there is seriously nothing better to do so…yeah, I'm going.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed, well almost everyone.

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to snap at Amata who I told specifically _not_ to throw a party. Last year's sucked, and I had no desire to have repeat of that fiasco. No such luck apparently. The Overseer jumped into a speech before I had the chance though,

"Congratulations Katherine! I do not have to tell you how important this day is, and therefore I present you with your own Pip-Boy 3000! Enjoy it!" he babbled. Yeah, yeah, great. On to yelling at Amata. He grabbed my arm and shoved it on, great. Just perfect, just what I wanted. A hunk-o-junk on my wrist. I rolled my eyes and dad started a redundant speech of his own.

"Happy birthday honey! I don't have to tell you how proud of you I am. You're only 10 once, so have fun." He said, I rolled my eyes and walked passed him. Now, on to Amata…

"Happy birthday Kathy!" Amata said happily, I narrowed my eyes angrily. But she sped on quickly "I hope you like it, um, I mean…like more than last year…"

"I don't, and how many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me Kathy, my name is Katherine. Kath-_er_-ine, is that too complex for you to handle?" I demanded crossing my arms. It was easy to take out my anger on Amata, she never had any good come backs.

"Geez, it's not my fault your dad made me invite Butch and Wally." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and she continued, quickly regaining her gusto "Anyway, I bet you'll never guess what I got you for your birthday! Go on, guess!" she said,

"Something stupid," I muttered,

"Grognak the Barbarian, issue 12, with no missing pages!" she said happily ignoring my earlier comment. Goodie, something stupid.

"Gee, thanks for another POS for me to add to my collection," I muttered, I don't think she heard. I'd apologize later: I couldn't lose her as a friend: if I did I was totally screwed for the rest of my life.

"Oh, Katherine!" Old Palmer said happily pinching my cheek. "It seems like only yesterday that your daddy came, oh listen to me ramble! You're sitting her patiently waiting for your present." She said

"I hope you got be something better than last year," I replied examining my nails.

"Oh, children in my day respected their leaders, though back then we had a leader that was worth respecting…I guess you could have asked more politely but its still your birthday, so here you go! A nice sweet roll, I baked it for you just this morning, no sharing required today!" she said handing it to me. I frowned, perfect, carbs drizzled with more carbs. If I wanted to go get fat I'd be sure to eat it. Yuck.

I was about to toss it when Andy announced that he was about to cut the cake, another thing I wasn't about to let come near my lips. He tried to cut the cake, but unfortunately, he messed that up. He totally destroyed it and sprayed cake all over me! I shrieked the too sweet frosting splattering all over me. I huffed and marched over to my dad.

"Did you see that?" I snapped "he got all this…this…abomination all over me!" I shouted gesturing toward the blue and white frosting all over my face and upper body.

"Its fine Kath…just wipe it off. Calm down." He started

I stomped my foot, "No! I will not be insulted during my own birthday party father! This day is totally ruined!" I said grabbing the nearest napkin and wiping the frosting and dusting the cake crumbs off my body.

"Don't say that, Honey, Amata put a lot of work into this. Now go and enjoy yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes. Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one covered in cake. I hmpfed and stormed off but was stopped by a certain someone with tacky 80's hair.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Give me that sweet roll you got from Old Lady Palmer." Butch ordered.

I sneered "Gee Butch, you do look hungry. Mommy drink up all the ration tickets again?" I asked cocking an eye brow.

"Don't you talk about my mom you little punk…" he started and flew across the table and tackled me to the ground. I yelped and he punched me in the nose. I growled "You didn't just do that!" I snapped and wriggled around under him trying to get him off.

"Butch!" Gomez shouted "get off of her! Hitting a girl! And on her birthday, too!" he scolded Butch stood ruefully and I got to my feet, dusting myself off. This was the worst party ever.

"What was that about?" Amata asked appearing behind me, I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her.

"It was all me," I bragged "Its so easy to make him mad, I just couldn't help myself." I giggled evilly, Amata sighed.

"You just never learn do you?" she scolded "You don't know when to stop using that mouth of yours, one day it's going to get you into trouble." I rolled my eyes, Butch wouldn't kill me. I don't even think he could, he's a dolt. I didn't respond and waltz over to Stanly, maybe he'd gotten me something.

"Hey there, Katherine, that Pip-Boy working for you all right?" he asked looking over at it.

I glanced at it "No, I hate it. It's heavy and tacky and super old. How do I get it off?" I asked and pulled at it, no dice.

He looked appalled "Get it off? Why would you want to do that, your Pip-boy is the best friend you'll ever have. Soon you'll wonder how you ever got along without it." He said.

I yawned "Yeah whatever, what did you bring me for my birthday?" I asked.

"Oh yes, here." He said fishing around in his pocket and produced a wrinkled baseball cap, yuck.

"Um…" I sighed and shoved it in my pocket. Stupid hat, it would mess up my hair if I put it on, does this idiot ever think? No. I suppose not.

"Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom." Dad said tapping my shoulder and I turned around "He and I have cooked up and surprise present for you downstairs. Go take a look!" he encouraged. I sighed and turned around. Anything to get me out of this train wreck.

As soon as Jonas saw me, he started his stupid teasing. "What are _you_ doing down here young lady, I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level." He said.

"Can it Jonas, give me the present already." I said, running low on patience.

He was unfazed "Oh, I see, now that you're ten you're all business. Look, you don't need to take crap like that from adults now, you hear?" he said. I nodded and rolled my eyes "Yeah okay, whatever."

I had to wait around for like 5 minutes while my dad made his way down the stairs. When he finally did get there things didn't really get better. "Here you go Kath, your own BB gun!" he said and laughed "It took us a couple of months to fix it up, you know how hard it is to find a spring that small?" he rambled, I frowned and he carried on "Good thing Butch missplaced that switchblade of his." He handed the BB gun to me.

"Um, is this it?" I asked slowly, he nodded.

"…er, thanks." I sighed, I guess I could leave it on my desk and not use it ever. Thanks a bunch for the worthless gift.

"Go on, try it out!" he said leading me to a room where they'd knocked a bunch of stuff down and set up targets. Ugh, great now I had to _use_ it.

I heaved a sigh and looked through the scope thingy, I might as well get this over with. Sooner I did, the sooner I could get out of here. After a couple of misses, I finally got the target. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing for me, but turns out shooting at things is sorta fun. Like I just pretend the targets are Butches ugg mug and boom! My aim improves!

"Careful, it's a Radroach" dad said. I rolled my eyes, you've got to be kidding me. An ugly bug? Please. "You think you could take care of it?" he asked

"Sure can!" I gloated and took a deep breath, right before I shot; I named the Radroach Butch, aimed and shot! Direct hit! "Whoo!" I shouted and punched the air happily "I rock! Taste that, sucker!"

"Good shot!" dad said and put his hand on my shoulder "Hey Jonas, take a picture with me and the big game hunter!" he said

Jonas pulled out a Camera and said "smile" this gave me the opportunity to show how dazzling my smile was and I quickly obliged.

_Six years later… _

_Jake,_

"As far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy. So yes you have to go take the S.H.E.E.P." Said Dad

"But I'm sick dad honest." I lied

"No you're not really" Dad persisted

"What is the S.H.E.E.P anyway?" I grumbled sourly

"Social History Essential Essay Paper" dad replied

"Sounds stupid." I said

"I don't care if it sounds awful, you're going to take it. C'mon it's not so bad it is just something you go through with in life as a Vault Citizen." Dad reminded me nudging me toward the door.

"Fine I'll take it but this could've worked." I grumbled.

I walked down the hall I can't believe I have to take this stupid test; I already know what I want to be when I grow up, a super smart guy.

"Stupid Tunnel Cakes just leave me alone." Hissed Kate

"Why would we do that there is no fun in that." Explained Randy

"What are you doing Randy" I said angrily

"Trying to gets that Strawberry Shortcake Kate has" he said

"When did you come up with a name like that?" I asked

"We thoughts of it when we ates that delicious cake at your 10th birthday party." Randy replied, looking rather proud of himself.

"(Charisma) Man Your gang is stupid. Terrorizing the vault for cakes, I'm so scared."

"That's it gets 'em Tunnel Cakes" He snarled

Randy and his gang threw punches at me left and right but none delivered. Then, I gave Randy A sucker punch to the nose fell right to the floor. "Randy is out cold let's scram." Yelled Jack and he scrammed

I walked over to Kate "Thanks for rid of them assholes. I don't know why they harass me so much; maybe because my dad has so many cakes? Here take it, I don't want it anymore." Said Kate

Alright free food I thought.

"Come on let's go take that S.H.E.E.P" said Kate

I walked down the hall to the class. This test is so stupid I can't believe everyone has to take to take this stupid test it's so stupid.

"Hello ready to take the S.H.E.E.P?" said the teacher.

"No I'm not I refuse to take this test, it's a joke." I said indignantly

"I know it's stupid and yes actually you're right it is joke hey if you don't want to take the test I can make it come out any way you want." He whispered

"Cool I always liked you best." I said taking the paper from him and fishing a pen out of my pocket.

"Well that's nice to hear" He replied

I decided that I am going to be a Scientist, a Doctor, and if I'm in I tight spot I might need to be a good lock picker. "This the Overseer, if everyone would please go to the meeting area. Thank you very much"

Okay, well at least this cut into the school day.

"C'mon Tunnel Cakes, let's go." said Randy making a motion with his hand telling the rest of his gang to follow after him.

"Let's walk together Jake, okay." Said Kate, randomly materializing beside me,

"Okay," I replied. Unless you haven't noticed Kate has a huge crush on me. Which I am okay with since she is super hot.

"I wonder what this meeting is about" said Tunnel Cake Owen.

I walked into the meeting area and the overseer was standing firm on the stage.

"If everyone is seated we can begin here is your host Gary!" The Overseer shouted from the stage,

"Hello everyone" The person I presumed was Gary said.

"Hello Gary" yelled everyone said back to him.

"Are you lazy" said Gary, looking out over the crowd.

"Yeah" I said very loudly,

Then I noticed that I was the only one who shouted that.

"Well good because I have invented a way to clone a person! To do anything you want it to. Let me introduce Gary 1! Then a person came out that looked exactly like Gary.

"Gary" it said

"It can cook, it can play baseball, and it can make dinner it can do anything! Which means you don't have to go to work you don't even have to go to school! "YEAH YEAH AWSOME" every single student. "Maybe you should shut down that Gary, Gary" said Dad.

"Why would I do that" said Gary

"Because nobody would work" Dad replied automatically

"No I think your misunderstanding me. It's a choice to do work or not, it's a choice to go to school it's all a choice." Gary replied, a huge grin still present on his face.

"I guess I was misunderstanding "said dad slowly, not really looking all that happy about the arrangement.

"Yes you were." He said quickly before dad could change his mind.

"Okay everybody you can get your own Gary that can do anything for the low price of 1000 caps" Gary continued,

"YEAH GARY, GARY, GARY!" everyone shouted.

"Jake listen, I know you are really lazy but, I still want you to go to school. I want you to be a smart boy, okay?" said Kevin

"Okay Dad, yeah it would be cool to skip school but I want to be a super smart guy, like you Daddy-o." I replied, school wouldn't be all that bad if no one ever came anyway.

"That's me boy we don't need those Grays'" He said with a smile

"I didn't say that Dad, I still want one." I said looking back up at Gary 1 still up on the stage.

"Okay, maybe for your next birthday when you have enough caps to afford one." Laughed dad

_Katherine,_

"As far as I can tell, you are a perfectly health sixteen year old girl, Katherine." He said after the 'checkup'.

I fake coughed "But I'm sick dad, *cough* really!" I said putting my hand on my forehead dramatically "Is the room spinning? Oh man I think it is!" I said spinning around and throwing myself into his arms. Of course, he's and idiot and didn't catch me. Typical!

"Dad!" I shrieked and jumped up "My god! You were supposed to catch me!"

He laughed "And maybe you should go take your G.O.A.T and stop pretending to be sick." He replied.

"What is this stupid test anyways?" I asked hotly

"The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test," he replied

"Bull-" I started and he glared at me, I stopped

"Go take your test, now." He said, getting 'firm'.

I huffed and stormed out the door almost running into Jonas, but didn't swerving out of his way at the last minute. I wandered down the hall and noticed Butch and his gang of morons messing with my only friend (if you could call her that). I marched right up to them and gave him my most dazzling smile.

"Looks like you're having fun," I commented tossing my hair behind my shoulder.

"Yeah, we are, who wants to know?" he asked trying to sound tough, he didn't.

I grinned "I do" I said and wound up a punch and hit him square in the nose. He returned my punch almost immediately but I dodged and threw another punch at his side and then at his face. After awhile of this he backed away and said: "Okay, Okay, you win. This bitch isn't worth our time anyway. Come'on Tunnel Snakes, let's go!" he said and ran off into the classroom, hmpf, Pussy.

"Thanks for getting rid of them," Amata sighed "I don't know why they won't leave me alone! Just because the Overseer's my father I guess, assholes…"

I giggled "I think Butchy has issues and needs someone to take them out on, try coming up with some witty comeback or slapping him across the face. It always works for me." I winked.

"I'm going to class." She sighed, un-amused and left me. Well, gee, see if I help you again.

As soon as I walked into the classroom Brotch greeted me warmly "Ready to take the G.O.A.T?" He asked

This was the time! I could trick him, he was stupid! "Oh, the room is spinning!" I said putting my hand over my forehead "I guess we'll have to think of a different time for me to take the test. Oh! Or better yet I just get put in charge of running this place when the Overseer dies. I'll make it worth your while." I said and winked.

"Err…yeah." He said slowly "Um I can do that…the test is a joke. But please…don't ever repeat that to me: ever…ever again." He said and pushed me out of the classroom "Go home Katherine. If anyone asks you took the test during detention." He said.

"I don't have detention." I said crossing my arms.

"You do now, tomorrow afternoon after regular classes, see you then, Miss Woods." He said and closed the door.

"Some people!" I said angrily and waltz away. At least I didn't have to take this stupid test anymore. But I did have to explain to my dad about another detention…

Oh well, it's well worth it.

_**Chapter 2: Escape **_

_Jake002C_

"Get up c'mon you've got to get up!" yelled Kate

"Weird I was just dreaming about you Kate" I said sitting up groggily,

"I don't care" She snapped

"Well somebody's in a bad mood today" I muttered

"Why are you being so mean? Never mind I need to tell you something your dad left the vault! I don't know how but my father's kind of gone crazy! He sent Gary's after your father and, they killed Nick for no apparent reason!" She yelled waving her arms in the air like a crazy person.

Dang it Garys', I was going to do that eventually.

"How could they!" I shouted, extremely outraged.

"I know it might not be any of my business it but did he tell you what he was going to do?" She asked

"No" I replied

"My father's Garys' are tracing you down to kill you but for some reason they have been killing anybody they see! It's not safe here in the vault we need to get out of here" She said pulling me to my feet.

"How?" I asked

"Don't worry I have a plan we can pick into my dad's office and hack in his computer. There is supposed to be a secret tunnel there that you can unlock through his computer." She replied

"Okay, so you're coming with me?" I asked

"Yeah it's not safe in the vault anymore. One more thing I stole my father's pistol we might need it if we run into Garys'" She said pulling out a small 10 mm pistol

"Okay you use the pistol and stay behind me" I replied

I picked up the baseball bat that was on the table.

And opened the medical box and took 10 stimpaks.

"Let's go," I said

"Just be careful" said Kate

"I almost forgot Gary 45 rise and shine." I called over my shoulder

"Gary," said Gary 45

"How come your Gary isn't attacking you?" Kate asked, staring at him perplexed

"Because I taught him to obey me and only me; it took me 2 years to teach him that I'm the boss of him not the Overseer not anyone." I responded

"Great I bet it could help us escape! Said Kate joyfully

"It's HE, not it, Gary 45 is very sensitive." I said

"Sorry Gary" Said Kate

"Gary," He said

"Let's go!" I said moving toward the door

I walked down the hall. I can't believe my Dad would leave the vault without telling me and, not taking me he is so jerky sometimes.

"Hold it right there!" said Officer Carlos "I'm going to kill you now, okay."

"Gary get him!" I yelled

"GARY!" Gary 45 yelled

Gary started punching him in the torso then, Kate started shooting him and then, he fell.

"You got to help me my mom trapped in there with the Garys'! I can't kill them all!" Yelled Randy

"[Speech] Forget about your mom, she's toast. I would help you if I could but Gary's are tough" I said

"[Success] You're right, they're too tough for me. I gotta get of here, but how I can't get out of here alone." He cried.

"Come with us out in the Wastes you will have a better chance surviving out there than in here!" I said

"Okay you've got a deal I will come with you. I would bring my Gary but He's kind of killing my Mom…" Randy muttered

"That's okay one is enough." Said Kate

"Gary!" said Gary 45 angrily

"What do you have to defend yourself?" I asked

"A switch blade," He said back to me

"Okay get that out we might need that." I said

We kept on running, okay I have 3 people following me out I wonder how many will get out I'm thinking 0.

"Ewe, what's that?" Said Randy

A Radroach had walked the hall.

"It's a Radroach" I said

"It's disgusting kills it!" Randy shouted

I hit it with my baseball at the head-hard

"It's dead whew I thoughts we were done for." Randy said,

"Yeah because a Radroach is so scary" I teased

"Let's get going guys!" yelled Kate very annoyingly

"Gary" said Gary 45

We kept on running, every now and again we would see and Radroach and Randy would scream like the little baby he is.

"GARY" said Gary23

"CRAP" I said loudly

"Attack everyone" yelled Randy

Who made him leader?

Everyone started attacking Gary23. Gary45 was punching him in the torso. Kate was shooting him in the head. Randy was stabbing it in its thigh. And I was kind of hitting it everywhere. And then it hit Kate in the stomach…hard.

"JERK" I yelled and started suffocating him in the throat.

"Gary" it said softly before it died from suffocation.

"Are yous okay Kate?"

"Peachy" she said in pain.

"Here take a stimpak" I said worried

"No I'm fine I don't need one." She said softly

"I'm a super smart guy and my Dad is a doctor and trust me you need one" I said

I injected in her stomach.

"Ouch" Said Kate

"Trust me you will feel better later" I said persuasively

"Stop in the name of the of the Overseer" Said officer Zack

"You aren't so tough we can take him" said Randy

"Hello Kate" said the Overseer AKA Kate's father.

"Daddy" said Kate

"Not another step missy" said Zack

"Were getting out of this asylum" said Randy

"Well than I would be forced to kill you Randy" said the Overseer

"WHAT!" yelled Randy

"All vault members are supposed to be in their rooms until further notice" said Zack

"So you would kill me if I wanted to leave?" Kate asked

"That answer would be yes" the Overseer

"So you would kill your only daughter only because she just because she wants a little freedom, Well aren't you a great parent." I said very sassy like

"That's it I'm taking you out." Said Zack

"Wait, okay Kate this is your last chance we can pretend you were never here and your life will be spared" said the Overseer.

"And my friends?" Said Kate

"They will die no matter what" said the Overseer

Okay I know the Overseer hated my guts but I didn't know he wanted to rip them out

"…I...refuse I will refuse to see my friends die right in front of me." Said Kate.

"Okay now you can kill them Officer Zack don't worry I'll help" said the Overseer

"I can't believe you!" I shouted

Then the Overseer took out a police baton and started charging at me. Zack headed toward Randy. Zack got Randy in the arm I think he might of crippled it.

"Ow man, not cool!"

Then Randy stabbed officer Zack in the stomach.

"Wounded sir!" he moaned

Then Randy sliced his throat causing death.

"YEAH TUNNEL CAKES RULE!" he screamed!

Then he charged at the Overseer then, the Overseer turned around and whacked him in the head with his police baton.

"Dad please stop you can't to this to me I'm your own daughter this torture, to me, watching my friends get hurt please stop!" Kate screamed

"You aren't my daughter you're a traitor! Actually you aren't my daughter, you were adopted!"

"Don Don dah" said Randy

Totally not helping, I thought.

Kate is adopted okay well, that doesn't surprise me, I couldn't even picture the Overseer getting a shot at a girl.

"WHAT?" yelled Kate confused

"It's time to die, say that I enjoyed killing Nick, okay" laughed the overseer

"Bastard!" she said

"Doucher!" I shouted back, again, that's my job.

And then she shot him in the face, and Randy stabbed him in the right shoulder, Gary hit I'm in a place where a guy should never get punched

"Ow" he yelled

"Good idea Gary" I cheered

Then Randy stabbed him in is balls.

Youch!

"Blah" he said softly

"Say hi to Nick okay" I yelled

Then I hit him in the neck. And then he fell

"Yay! he's deads!" screamed Randy

"Bye Daddy." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Kate but he was being lethal." I said patting her back softly

"No, don't be sorry I'm glad he's dead." She lied

"Um guys my arm hurts." Cried Randy

"Gary." It moped meaning it was crippled

"Here guys." I said handing out some stimpaks.

"Thanks man you're the best!" they all jeered

"Gary." He said happily

"Let's go" I said

"Hey guys this is da Overseer's office or was." I said and turned to Gary 45 "Gary45 pick the lock."

"Gary." He said

Gary put a bobby pin and a screw driver into the lock and in just 45 seconds it was open.

"Alright the door is open." I said stepping inside. "Okay I think we can access the tunnel with his computer. Gary hack the terminal and open the entrance to the exit."

"Gary." He replied

And in exactly 45 seconds the entrance was open.

"Alright that was easy man." Randy cheered doing a happy dance.

"Yeah it's pretty hard to stand there and do nothing while a clone hacks the terminal." I muttered

"Hey we are a team we need to be nice okays?" Randy said, still dancing.

"Let's get out of here." Yelled Kate.

We walked down the stairs and open-end the door, and there it was, the small wooden door.

"Wow there it is." Kate whispered

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh my gosh you actually opened the door I thought it was impossible." Said Kate

Oh come on It's just I stupid door.

"Stop in the name of the dead Overseer." Said Officer Bark and Rolfe

"RUN." Yelled everyone

_Katherine,_

"Katherine!" Amata shouted, right into my ear shaking me like nobody's business. What is her problem anyway? I'm trying to sleep and here she is trying to get my beauty sleep. I hope she doesn't think a face like this just happens!

"Scram Amata, I'm trying to get to sleep." I snapped pushing her away and turning over to my side. She persisted, sadly. And actually went so far as to yank me to my feet. I looked at her tersely and smoothed out my hair as she started to tell me what she'd came here in the first place to ramble about.

"You're dad is gone! He's left the vault and now my father's gone crazy and…and…" she rambled and I grabbed a brush from my desk, and definitely all my make up, I had a feeling this was gonna get messy and if I got kicked out of the vault I had to be ready.

"I'm not afraid of your dad," I said continuing to grab an extra jumpsuit and my bobby pins.

"They killed Jonas!" she cried

I froze "whoh….they did what now?" They actually _killed_ someone! Holy crap! I gotta get out of here and fast!

"They killed him!" she shouted and burst into tears. I started packing even faster now, "So they killed Jonas and I'm next?" I asked deciding that a weapon wouldn't hurt me any…might hurt someone else. But that wasn't _my_ problem.

She nodded through her tears.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and did something I never had done before, I hugged Amata quickly on my way to the door. "Its okay, Jonas er…" I started I was going to say 'is happy now' but I'm not really sure where he ended up so… "Never mind," I said quickly and hurried out the door.

"Katherine, wait! You're going to need help! I know how you can escape the vault and follow your dad!" she shouted after me. I stopped and turned around, well this approach would save me time, I could humor her. She noted that I stayed and hurried into her plan "If you can get into my father's office and hack the terminal you can use his hidden passage! Here, take these, that's how I always get in." she said and dropped a handful of bobby pins into my hand. There was a silence and she grabbed something "Oh! I almost forgot! Here take this, I hope you don't need it but you better take it anyway." She said and shoved a 10mm pistol into my hands.

I smiled, "Thanks Amata, I'll be sure to use it only if I have to." I knew this wasn't quite the truth, but I didn't want to worry her. Plus it would come in handy if I wanted to rob someone.

She nodded and hugged me quickly and hurried out the door. I grabbed the medical supplies from the first aid box near the door and shoved them into my bag with the rest of my stuff. After that I hurried out the door right into officer Kendall, well crap, I thought, it didn't take them long to come looking for me.

"I knew you'd turn up!" he said and grabbed a police baton. Shoot! He was going to hit me! I yelped and shot him in the face before he could and he screamed and fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed his baton, just in case, and contemplated taking his hat; I decided no, It'd mess up my hair. I kept the gun out in the open hopping that it'd scare any other guards that tried to hit me with police batons.

"Katherine! Thank god! I need your help! My mom…she's trapped in there with the roaches!" He shouted looking frazzled.

"Don't you find it ironic that you're asking me?" I asked fingering the pistol I was still clutching.

Butch sighed "Yeah, yeah, I'm asking you. But you gotta do it! I'm begging you!" he said

I giggled, "Begging, I like that, lets hear more of that before I make my decision." I replied, this was just great. He'd been an ass, and now he needed my help, I was going to milk this moment for all it was worth.

"Oh! Okay, um, you can join the Tunnel Snakes!" he said quickly,

"Nope, you're stupid gang doesn't interest me." I said playing with a lock of my hair.

"Um…what do you want?" he asked quickly, that was a good question, what did I want? He didn't wait for me to finish and dropped to my feet "Please Katherine! I'll do anything, just save my mom!" He cried and started kissing my boots.

"Eww, Butch, that's, more than a little disgusting." I said pulling my foot away. He followed it "Please!" he begged. "You'll be the prettiest if you do!" he said

I stopped "I'm already prettiest." I snapped he frowned realizing his mistake and jumped up "Just do it, please!" he said quickly.

"No." I snapped and pushed him away from me and continued on my way. He kept my pace and grabbed my arm yanking me back "Please!" he said again "If you don't I'll turn you in to the guards for being outside your room." He said and I pulled away from him

"I'm not afraid of the Overseer." I said tersely and continued on my way.

"Katherine, you can't just let her die!" He cried. I laughed tossing my hair behind my shoulder "Watch me." I said and continued on my way. He didn't follow me this time, he just stood there awestruck. I was a little shocked myself, but I wasn't sorry. I was still lost in thought when I ran into Officer Gomez who caught me and quickly said "You're lucky that I'm the one who found you, the others won't be so forgiving…" he said softly "I'll let you go and pretend I never saw you."

"And I'll pretend you don't work for a homicidal maniac." I replied and edged around him, he frowned and said "Don't I know it, try and find your dad, if you can." He said and I continued on my way, past Andy who was busy toasting a few RadRoaches.

I ran into the Atrium next, Mary and Tom Holden were both there. Tom was talking about escaping the vault 'like the doc' and rushed toward the door into the entrance. The two guards posted there shot him until he fell to the floor, while Mary ran after him I slunk by un-noticed by both parties. I ran up the stairs and towards the administrative offices, where the Overseer's office was. I ran past the Mack's window and Wally's dad was there.

"This is your fault!" He shouted pounding on the window to get my attention. I smirked and flipped him the bird as I ran by into the red lighting of the offices. There was nothing there but a couple of roaches, they were quickly exterminated and I continued on my way. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention because I tripped over something that was on the floor. I yelped and my gun went skidding across the floor right out of my reach. I swore and untangled myself from whatever I'd tripped on.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and jumped up "That's Jonas! Oh…" I shrieked and scrambled away. I don't exactly know how long I staired at him, mostly because in my entire life I'd never seen anyone…well dead. I mean, I'd seen Kendall… but it seemed different then. I grabbed my pistol and stood up gritting my teeth, they would pay for this. Yes Jonas had been annoying and always too perky, but he was a sorta friend, and now he was gone and I had to go. This wasn't acceptable.

I moved over to him and took the Holotape he was clutching in his hand. Maybe dad had some sort of excuse for leaving me here, which wasn't okay, because I would still be angry with him. I shoved that in my bag and ran on. I stopped when I heard the Overseer and Amata and I think Mack yelling, or interrogating or something.

"She's my friend!" Amata said softly "I just wanted to help her, what does Katherine have to do with any of this anyway?" She asked

"Probably nothing" The Overseer said softly "But you need to tell us where she is so we can talk to her." Bullshit, I thought.

I opened the door, yes this was stupid but Amata was helping me, it'd have been extremely rude to leave her in there with her crazy father.

"There she is sir!" Mack shouted and rushed at me with his police baton, which, frankly, he really shouldn't have had. He was awful quick and hit me on the top of the head. I shrieked and grabbed it "You did not just do that!" I shouted and tried to yank it out of his hands.

"Officer Mack!" The Overseer shouted "Get her; she's a child for godsakes!"

"I'm 19 you idiot," I snapped "and if you haven't noticed that's a _legal_ adult." I said and pulled the baton towards me, throwing him off balance. Mack shouted and stumbled backward and landed on his butt. I grinned and waved the baton around "I got it!" I giggled and jumped up and down gleefully, I won!

"Katherine, the gun!" Amata shouted impatiently, oh yeah, right.

I pulled it out and aimed it at Mack, his eyes widened and he scrambled up. "Give me the gun," he started and lunged at me. I shrieked and shot twice, once I missed and the other hit him. He screamed and dropped to the floor, I shook and pointed the gun at the Overseer. "Err…" I said quickly losing my words for a moment "Give me the key and password and I'll be on my way," I said keeping my gun trained on him.

"You'll get nothing from me," he snarled and took a step toward me "Now give me that gun."

"No," I hissed letting my finger rest on the trigger. "If you don't I'll hurt Amata, bad." I said quickly, before he had a chance to jump me.

"You'd actually do it you cold blooded little shit…" he muttered under his breath and fished out a scrap of paper and a key out of his pocket and dropped them into my hand. I punched him as hard as I could and dashed out the door.

I unlocked the door and booted up the terminal. I decided against reading the files and opened the Overseer's tunnel. I ducked into it and dashed down the stairs and out the small wooden door into the entrance to the vault. I messed around with the control pad until it finally opened the door.

"You did it!" Amata shouted rushing through the door leading to the secret passage, or in, depending on where you were standing.

I turned to face her "Of course I did, when I say I'll do something, I do it." I informed her and flashed her my signature grin and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

"You certainly do," Amata agreed and I jogged toward the door. I heard some guards come through the door and babble and stop at the door out of the vault. Amata shouted good luck and I threw open the door into the Wasteland.

_**Chapter 3: Life in the Wasteland**_

_Jake,_

When walked out it was so bright all you could see is white and then boom there was the Capital Wasteland, what a waste of time.

"Ahh It's so bright! I'm blinds." Said Randy

"Well, now I know why they call it the wastes." Kate muttered

"What are you talking abouts, it is great out here, man." Said Randy gleefully punching the air enthusiastically.

"What do we do now Jake?" said Kate

"I thought maybe we could look for my Dad if he is still alive." I said

"I'm hungry." Whined Randy

"Want some grub? Check out Big Town where you can find grub." Said a robot walking in the distance.

"Thanks dude." Said Randy a huge grin appearing on his face

"You're welcome always in Big Town except if you're a super mutant." Said the robot

"Alright so Big Town it is." I said

"Good I'm starving." Kate whined

"Yeah Big Town it is!" Yelled Randy punching the air enthusiastically.

"Okay everyone set the marker on your Pip Boy 2000 to Big Town." I said

"Okay, if we get lost: meet up at Big Town, okay?" said Kate

"Okay," We all said in complete agreement.

"Alright, it says it's a good day of walking to Big Town." I said

"Holy craps!" yelled Randy "That's a lot of hiking man!"

"Do you want to eat, cake boy?" I snapped

"Yes, more than ever." He replied sheepishly

"Then let's hustle." I replied

We started walking east for about an hour and then this thing that looked like raw meat but with legs charging at us.

"What's that?" I asked cocking my head to one side trying to get a better look.

"It looks like a mutated mole rat, I think." Kate replied

Then once it got close it looked even more disgusting.

"Aw, it's kinda cute, man, am I going to pets your nose? Yes I am!" Said Randy

Then it bit him.

"Ah kills it man." He yelled

"Gary." Gary 45 said jumping up and down

"Let Gary take care of it." I said

"'Kay" said Randy

Gary started swinging but he kept missing it was then that I realized that I'd forgotten that I needed to tell him to use a stimpak,_ CRAP_ I thought.

The mole rat kept hitting direct hits _Oh crap!_

"Gary use the-." I started quickly

Then, Gary45 fell to the ground, lifeless.

"GARY!" I cried

You are going to regret that Mr. Mole Rat.

I wacked him on the face…Hard, then, it fell to the ground.

"Gary you were only 3 years old he was so young." I said dropping to my knees near Gary 45's corpse.

After I finished sobbing Randy said he was good at gutting stuff so he gutted the mole rat…and Gary 45

"Let's go." Said Randy

We kept on walking and walking and walking; pretty much we were walking all lot 'til we saw something…

It was a dog kind of gross looking

"It's charging at us looking lethal be prepared." I said getting ready for a fight,

"I'm no animal friend!" Yelled Randy

Then we it got to us it tried to jump on me but I blocked and whacked 3 times. Then, Randy stabbed it in the eye and then it died.

"Yeah, it's over!" cheered Randy

"C'mon boys, fresh meat!" said ?

"Who's there state your business show yourself!" I shouted

"My name is Corn, I'm a Raider and I'm going to kill you for my dinner! Meet my partners Peanut and Gutsy." Corn replied

"Guys get ready to fight." I whispered to Kate and Randy

"Die Die." Said Peanut rushing toward us

And it hit me in the arm with a tire iron. Then I looked carefully at Peanut and swung 3 times. Then Randy cut him in the back but his switch blade broke.

"Shit." Said Randy

Then I gave the final swing and he fell.

Then, Randy picked up the tire iron and started running at Corn.

Then Kate shot Gutsy in the head and it popped right off.

"I don't wanna die!" Screamed Corn while fleeing

"After him!" Yelled Randy

"No, let him live he isn't shooting us he is no longer a threat." I replied

"Fine, but I am a fast runner!" Gloated Randy

"I'm out of ammo…" Kate mopped

"That's okay Kate go grab Gutsy's kitchen knife. Randy; collect the meat." I told him

"Gotcha." They replied

Okay, I know it sounds gross, but we are starving we need food. I guess you can call us cannibals, but it's not like we are killing innocent people.

After 1 hour Randy had gutted everything

"Okay guys Corn's goons had all we need to cook them! Matches, wood, and a big butcher knife." Said Randy happily

"Is anyone good at cooking?" I asked

"I used de be a chef's assistance though, I have never cooked humans before…" said Kate

"Okay Kate you cook, Randy stay here with Kate and help her if she needs some."  
>I said<p>

"What are you going to do"? Asked Kate

"I'm going to find some sort of shelter for us to sleep after dinner okay." I replied

"Okay, be back in 45 minutes, okay?" Kate said

"GARY 45 WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! WHY!" I screamed

"I meant in 46 minutes." Said Kate

"Oh okay." I frowned,

I started walking around looking for something we could use and then there it was it was a little garbage pile and there it was a mattress a disgusting mattress, but it was a mattress.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the mattress and 26 minutes back to back to "camp".

"Hey he's back!" Yelled Randy

"Dinner done!" said Kate

"I brought a mattress back." I informed them

"Great, here is your meat, um bonjour!" Kate said, she does realize that means 'hello' in French, right?

I took a bite of my meat; it was gross because Corn was probably irritated.

"No offense Kate but this is disgusting." Said Randy

After what I guess was dinner we started getting ready for bed.

"I call dibs on the bed alone." Randy sang

"No." I started

And in like 3 seconds Randy was passed out on the mattress

"It's freezing out here I'm so cold, brr." Said Kate

"We could hug for warmth..." I said slowly

"Okay that would be nice." Said Kate

Then huddled together it felt nice real nice.

"You're body is really warm it is he heated me up." Kate said

_Yours is too but I don't think we're talking about the same heat but I wish we were._ I thought

"Good." I said instead

And then boom I was asleep.

_Katherine,_

As soon as I stepped out of the vault's main entrance the insanely bright light nearly blinded me. I shrieked and staggered out further into the Wasteland. As soon as my vision cleared, I could see was crap on top of more crap. I groaned, why the heck had dad wanted to come out into _this?_ Now I was stuck here too, damn him. I let out a scream of frustration and set off in a random direction. I' guessing it was in a south-eastern direction.

I sighed rummaging through my bag, looking for something to do. I mean…anything! I sighed and pulled out a stimpak and fiddled with it absently.

"Dad sucks," I said to myself angrily, "If it wasn't for him I would still be sleeping comfortably in my bed! Sure the vault wasn't _perfect_ but it was better than this cesspool." Wait! Was I just talking to myself, oh my god I'm going crazy! I'm going to end up as whacky as…as…

A loud shrill bark interrupted my internal ramblings and I jumped at as a ferocious looking dog charged at me. I shrieked and held my hands in front of my face as it jumped toward me, pushing me to the ground. It started tearing at my arms and I screamed. "Get off!" I cried and started pushing at it, it wasn't all that strong, and it was pretty scrawny so I pushed it off easily. I grabbed the first weapon I could find out of my pack, which happened to be a baseball bat.

"Don't you try and eat me! You mangy little mutt!" I shouted and brought the baseball bat down onto his head as hard as I possibly could. It whimpered and fell to the ground and I nearly dropped the bat, I just stood there breathing hard for a few moments. I decided to holster the bat so I could use it quickly if something else tried to jump me in the future.

I began fiddling with my Pip-Boy, maybe I could find some radio station.

There was only two, Galaxy New Radio and the Enclave.

I tried the Enclave first.

"I'm your host, John Henry Eden and I'm here to talk to you about morels."

I groaned and tuned into GNR, I didn't give a damn about 'John Henry Eden's' morels. GNR was extremely staticy and I couldn't really make everything out.

"I'm your…Three Dog! Ow! You…GNR!"

I huffed and turned the radio off, great! There was nothing to even listen too, staticy news or propaganda. I think I made the right choice by just turning the damn thing off. The walk was boring and extremely lonely after that. I started humming things to myself until two…no wait three buildings came into view.

"Oh my god, people!" I shouted happily and dashed off toward the structures in front of me, well, at least I was hoping there were people. I slowed to a jog after about a mile or so and arrived near the buildings flushed and out of breath. I didn't dare go in yet, I was all sweaty. So I knelt down near a puddle of grungy water and washed my face off best I could. I dried it off with my sleeve and fixed my hair my running my fingers through it a couple of times.

"The Wasteland is going to make my beauty harder to maintain." I sighed unhappily staring at my still rippling refection.

The girl staring back at me looked like I usually did (just a tad bit dirtier, the water didn't help much…) but there was this look in her eyes. It wasn't the smart alecky look my eyes usually harbored, but some sort of sadness. I clicked my tongue, I was lonely. That was it…

"Miss?" someone asked from behind me. I jumped and spun around to face a little kid wearing a baseball cap.

I let out a sigh "Damn, kid! You scared me." I told him, well, there were people…I hope they all aren't kids, but they're people.

"Hi, I saw you over here and thought I'd come say hi." He said and gave me a sheepish smile, his eyes never leaving my face. I blinked

"Well, er…thanks. Got any food?" I asked,

"Well yeah, but you'd have to ask my dad…he's the one that brings it." The kid said and blushed "You sure are pretty miss, what's your name?"

"Katherine, you?" I asked smirking, this wasn't news to me but its always nice to be reminded of my outstanding beauty.

"I'm Junior," he greeted and smiled back at me.

"Cool, nice name." I lied. I'd have to be nice if I wanted food. "So, about dinner…" I started

"Oh yeah! I'll ask my dad, I'm sure he'll say yes, wait here!" he said and dashed off into a house. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat there as patiently as I could. Five minutes later Junior came back with a huge grin on his face "He said yes! Oh yeah! Come on Miss Katherine!"

"I'm going." I said and followed behind him, this better not have too many carbs in it or I'd die! I followed him into a not yet destroyed home and he pushed a chair up for me.

"This is Katherine! She's my new girly-friend!" Junior said, wait…girly friend?

"Who the hell ever said that?" I demanded crossly

"If he says you're his girly-friend, you are." His mother said

"I am not," I said tersely and crossed my arms

"Just sit down, er…Kathy" his father said

"It is _Katherine_, no one is allowed to call me Kathy. No one." I snapped and sat down and looked down at the meat on my plate and cut a piece and shoved it into my mouth.

"Oh, well I apologize!" he laughed and took a bite of his own meat. I looked down at mine and chewed thoughtfully.

"This meat tastes, different…" I said chewing thoughtfully "What is it, Bramin?"

"Sure is!" the dude said cheerfully I chewed some more, it really didn't _taste_ bad, but it wasn't amazing. I chewed and let the taste sit in my mouth for a moment.

Dinner was un eventful after that, we ate the strange meat, the two other adults talked in the background. I tuned out and thought about dad some, if I ever found his ungrateful ass I would kick it all the way into next week. He left me, his only and incredibly gorgeous daughter alone in that vault!

"Katherine? Are you listening? Junior is going off to bed, won't you say good night?" Jack asked

"Night." I snapped

"Good night!" He said and hugged me, _me_!

"Don't!" I shrieked and jumped up my belly still full of that odd meat which was starting to make me drowsy.

Jack frowned but Junior was un-phased and flounced up the stairs into what I suspected was his bedroom. "Why are you so rude lass?" he asked regaining his chirpy attitude.

"Can I stay the night? I'm so tired…" I said and batted my eyelashes looking up at him "I won't make a ruckus, I promise." I purred

"Um, yes!" he said and smiled "We'd love to have you!"

"Where can I sleep?" I asked and stood; Mrs. Smith started gathering the dishes and began washing.

"Out on the couch, sleep well Miss Katherine." Jack smiled and I rolled my eyes and laid down on the couch. I curled up and quickly fell asleep. I dreamed of finding my dad and screaming at him until my throat was raw. I couldn't help but smile at this thought, I could do that easily.

"Miss Katherine?" Jack said shaking me awake, I jumped up and sighed "What?" I snapped brushing my hair out of my eyes so I could get a better look at him. He was looking at me intently and his brow was creased he had a huge knife in his hand and pressed it to my side "Come with me." He ordered.

"What!" I said and tried to scramble back, he put his hand over my mouth. "Into the shed." He said in a low, angry tone. Shit…oh shit…

"I don't wanna" I said, my voice muffled by his hand over my mouth but he dragged me up easily. He picked me up and quickly said "If you scream I'll kill you." He hissed and I began kicking about.

"Don't kill me!" I shouted into his hand and he clasped it tighter around my mouth.

"Shh!" he said quickly and hurried out the door. The air was cool outside and it felt somewhat nice on my skin, if I wasn't being dragged off by some crazy mad man I might have enjoyed it. I started screamed and punching him as hard as I possibly could until he dropped me hard on the ground.

I jumped up and scrambled away from him running blindly right into someone else "Whoa! Hold it there Missy, I heard you were here. Just calm down." He said aiming a gun of some sort at me. I screamed and punched him in his face as hard as I could and dashed off again, I heard Jack shout "Shoot her!" I kept running as the gunshots rang out behind me. I screamed in agony as one grazed my shoulder and clasped my hand quickly over it.

"She's getting away! Do something!" A woman shouted, and the man replied "I need to reload! I'm sorry!"

Hearing this I pushed myself and forced myself to go faster than before. I tore across the wasteland not stopping for anything, I passed by a Carven but I didn't have any caps so I kept running without a second thought, never even thinking to trade. I forced myself to keep running until I'd reached the river. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

I could feel tears burning behind my eyes as I struggled to catch my breath. I whimpered as I crawled over to the river and started washing out my wound with the irradiated water. It was surprisingly cold against my warm skin and almost felt nice, well aside from the searing pain radiating from the gun shot that is. I reached into my bag and pulled out my extra jumpsuit and tore it into strips. I bound the wound tightly as I could and dropped the rest of my 'extra' jumpsuit back into the bag.

All that running had made me terribly thirsty so I hesitantly cupped some of it in my hand and started drinking. It didn't taste too bad, like water, but I could almost hear the tic tickty of my Gigercounter, I'd turned it off while I'd lived in the vault. I washed my face and scrambled back up the river bank onto drier ground. It was chilly out and I hugged myself and shivered curling up into a tight ball.

I felt completely worn and sad; I could feel tears burning behind my eyes daring me to let them fall.

"Don't get sad Kathy," I said to myself softly "get mad." I'd said that to myself when I was younger trying to keep from crying, getting angry was easier on my beauty than crying was. I started thinking about Butch thinking I wasn't prettiest and the Overseer kicking me out into the Wasteland. I thought about my dad leaving and causing Jonas' death and my banishment. I pulled my knees closer and grit my teeth. I fell asleep with angry thoughts buzzing in my head like a swarm of angry bees.

_**Chapter 4: Big Town!**_

_Jake,_

When I woke I was on top of Kate, I wonder how that happened. She was still asleep and her things were on my chest, it was awesome!

Then Kate shuffled awake and noticed she was on top of me.

"AHHH!" She screamed in surprise

"BANANNAS!" Yelled Randy

"Good morning everyone," I said awkwardly

"Morning man, boy did I sleep well or what." Yawed Randy stretching his arms over his head

"Uh, good morning Jake." Said Kate in a awkward voice

"Hey, do you move around in your sleep or something?" I asked

"I wouldn't know, I was Dreaming, err… I mean sleeping." She said

"Well anyway we should get going." I said

"Alright cakes here we come!" Yelled Randy

"Okay my pip boy says were only 2 hours away." I said, pulling up my Pip boy 2000's menu

"Two Hours," Randy pouted, immediately losing his enthusiasm

"Yeah, live with it, cake boy" I said dryly

We kept on walking and walking and walking

"Randy, I have to tell you something, it's killing me." Kate whispered

"Whats," he whispered back

"I had a dream about me and Jake to doing something and I think that's how I ended up on his body." She said her cheeks turning a bright red.

"You mean you had a dream about the word that rhymes with dex?" whispered Randy

"Yes" she said awkwardly

"Ew, that's disgusting." Said Randy

"I know. Don't TELL JAKE." She said

"I swears, I won't tell Jake."

"Guys, incoming Molerats, 3 of them." I said

"Alright guys fight till you get a boo-boo." Randy said

"Get ready" said Kate

"ATTACK" I screamed

2 mole rats were attacking me and the last one was attacking Randy

"Ow, that hurts!" yelled Randy

Then Kate rushed over to help me I look at Molerat 1 and swung 3 times, and then it died. Randy was swinging at his for a long time till it died. And Kate and I finished the last one.

"That was easy man!" yelled Randy

"Good Job." I said to Kate

"You too." Kate said

"Anyone there? If you mean no harm, please speak up." said an anonymous voice

"We won't hurt you; we are just travelers on our way to Big Town." I said

"Well congrats; you've made it to Big Town. It's just up this hill." They said

"Let's go guys." Said Randy

We raced up the hill and there he was right next to a giant steel door.

"Welcome to Big Town! My name is Rusty, I'm one of the security guards; we have everything a traveler would need, food, clinic, bar, hotel you name it, Big Town probably has it!" He said, wow, what an intro.

"Does it have cakes?" asked Randy

"Why yes it does." Answered Rusty

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Yelled Randy

"Go ahead in." Rusty replied

We walked in and immediately saw some stores

"Hey my name is Gunny; I work in the gun shop. Stop by if you need something." Said Gunny

"Can you repair our weapons?" I asked

"Yes, I can if you have caps." He said

"We don't have any caps…" I started

"Too bad, man, my guns are really nice." He said

Then we went forward a little and talked to a man.

"Names Daddy and no I'm not your dad it's just a name." he said

"Why does almost everyone have goofy names?" Randy asked

"Most of us came from Little Lamplight a town where the kids live but once they turn 16 they kick you out and the mungos, I mean adults move over here to Big Town." Explained Daddy

"So why do you have retarded names like Daddy?" I asked

"They are nicknames, I we got use to them. I can't remember my real name" He told me

"Okay bye Daddy." Said Randy happily

"Hey, are a traveler can you help me?" said a Ghoul

"Ew what's that." Randy asked

"It's a ghoul." I said

"It's disgusting kills it!" yelled Randy

"Please don't shoot! I just want to be escorted to Megaton! I can pay you caps please help me!" said the ghoul

"Sure we will glad to help you what's your name?" I asked

"It's Gob, I'll pay you 100 caps once we get there please help me!" said Gob

"Okay, but do you mind me asking why do you want to go to Megaton?" Kate asked

"Because slavers and super mutants are coming down on us, it's supposed to get real dangerous here!" Said Gob

"Alright, let us do our business here and we'll go." I said

"Okay I'll wait here." Gob replied,

I walked over to Daddy and asked him

"Is it true that this place is in danger?" I said

"Yeah, the Slavers are apparently coming soon maybe in a hour. Hey your must be somewhat tough if you got here, we could use an extra set of hands fighting off the salvers. Will you help us? If you do I'll give you a hunting rifle and 300 caps so what do you say?" Daddy said

"We will do it, if you give me 2 more rifles." I bargained [Speech]

"Well okay meet me here in an hour 'kay?" he replied

"okay" I said

"You want some new clothes? First pair is free for each costumer" said Kiwi

"Alright I'm game for that. Everyone grab something to wear." I said

"I'll take this jacket!" said Randy

"I'll take this casual wear." Said Kate

"I'll take the sadist armor." I said

For about 45 minutes we were just in town sitting down and taking a break from war it was quite nice.

"INCOMING SLAVERS PREPARE FOR BATTLE" said Scout

"Get ready guys." I shouted

"Ready." They both said

"Attack them but don't kill the unarmed ones collar them." Yelled a Slaver

Then Daddy pulled out his assault rifle and killed a slaver, Gunny did the same. Gob ran away from them. Scout was sniping them and then I killed 3. And Randy killed 1. And Kate killed 4

Then they started dragging people away at gun point and one of them was Gob

_**Give Me Back My Ghoul! Chapter 5**_

_Jake,_

"Hey! That guy doesn't belong to you!" said Kate

"Shoot da slaver!" said Randy

Then the slaver put a gun on Gob's head.

"Shoot me and the dead corpse gets it!" He yelled

"Now that is just rude, man, calling someone a dead corpse. It's just so rude!" said Randy

Yeah and enslaving him is just fine, I thought

"Don't shoot him we find a way to get Gob back." I whispered to Randy and Kate

"Please don't shoot me." Yelled Gob

Then we noticed all the slavers were using the same tactic pointing a gun to their head

"HELP ME" cried Kiwi

"Don't worry I'll get you back." Yelled Tang

"Oh crap don't take me! I am to cool to be enslaved take, Daddy!" persuaded Gunny

"What the hell, why not? Go get him." Said the slaver

Then the slaver tossed him.

"SUCKER." Yelled Gunny running away

Then a slaver pulled out an assault rifle and killed Gunny.

"No" screamed Gunny before he died

Slowly the slavers took their slaves and left.

"Crap they killed almost everyone or enslaved them you got to help us get them back!" said Daddy

"We will be glad to." Kate said

"WHAT!" yelled me and Randy

"Great! They took Tall guy, Blue, Kiwi, Gob, and Mickey." Explained Daddy

"Um no offense Kate, but I don't want get my face blown off by slavers." I said

"But they took Gob! We need to get him back and we might as well save all of them. I thought you were planning to do that, weren't you?" Said Kate

"Yeah I was just making sure you realized that you were in serious danger I was going to go no matter what. I was just making sure you didn't want to stay." I lied

"Of course I'm going! They have Gob!" she said

"Wait there's an option to stay?" said Randy

"No, of course not. We all want to save those guys, right?" said Kate

"Of course we do." I lied again

"No, I don't, I want to stay and eat cake!" Yelled Randy

"Oh I almost forgot, here's your caps." Said Daddy

"Thanks." I said

{300 caps added}

"How much are we getting for bringing back your friends?" I asked

"Um, well I already gave you all my caps. But I'm sure some people that are close to them would give you what they could provide. Talk to some people before you leave." Said Daddy

"You got to help me they took Kiwi!" Yelled Tang

"Can you provide anything?" I asked

"Yeah you can have 10 free juices! And they aren't even irradiated!" said Tang

"Okays well do it!" said Randy

"Please get Mickey back!" cried Minnie

"Is there anything you can provide?" I asked

"If you get Mickey back, I'll give you ten free cakes, any flavor!" said Mini

"WE WILL DO IT!" Said Randy happily

"You have to get Blue back!" yelled Gray

"Is there anything you can provide?" I asked

"How about 3 stimpaks?" he said

"[Speech] "40 and we will do it." I tried to persuade

"[Failed] "If I had 40 stimpak's I would but I don't I only have 18, please."

"We will gladly do it." Said Kate

"I'd rather have more cake but I guess I'll have to live with medicine." Grumbled Randy

"Thank you so much." Said Gray

"You've got to get Tall guy back!" said Fatty

"Can you provide anything." I asked

"Um schematics for a Deathclaw Gauntlet."

"Um okay." I said

"I think that's everyone let's go." Kate said

"Oh the slavers took them to a camp nearby here is the location." Said Daddy

"Let's go." I said

Then we left Big Town and walked to the base.

It was actually really close only like a mile and a half.

"Okay guys, we're pretty close to the base. We killed most of them at Big Town so there are only 6. Hopefully we can sneak attack the first three and then I guess we will just battle it out…" I started

"Hey there's the camp." Whispered Kate pointing toward it

"Alright everyones crouch." Whispered Randy

"I see 3, aim and on the count of 3 shoot." I said

"One." Kate whispered

"Twos." Whispered Randy

"Three!" I said

And then, 2 figures fell

"Sorry I missed I was thinking about cake." Said Randy

"Hey I need some help with need re-."

Then his head blew.

"Got him!" Said Kate happily

Then 2 more slavers came out.

"Hmm I wonder what happened here?" said slaver 2

"Well I'm assuming that some rescuers came here and shot them." Said Salver1

Then Randy shot and missed

"There they are!"

"O Craps!" Yelled Randy

Then it was just hectic shooting I got one of them. Kate shot and hit one but he didn't die. Then t hey threw this grenade…

"SHIT!" We all cried except Randy who said "What dat?"

Then it sprayed some sort of gas and we were out cold.

_**Chapter 6: Great, We're Slaves **_

_Jake,_

When we woke up I woke up it was dark I noticed I was in a small metal box alone.

Then I turned on my built in flash light on to look around the metal crate said Slave box

CRAP.

Then I felt something on my neck it was some sort of collar.

Then I decided to Pip-Text Kate

_Where are you?_ I texted

About 2 minutes later I got a text that said:

_In a box, so is Randy_

I was about to text back when the box got opened.

"Get out." Said a Slaver

And before I could even talk he yanked me out.

"Oh don't run away our that collar will explode!" said the Slaver

Then he kept shoving me forward.

"Got another one Brose." He said

"Good put him in the pen." Said Brose

"Welcome to Paradise Falls, slave." Laughed Mortey

"Then I saw maybe 30 slavers in "Paradise Falls."

Then he opened a fence door and pushed me in and locked it.

"Hey Jake overs here it's me Randy."

"Oh thank goodness you guys are okay." I said

"Well I'm okay Kate is well…." He said softly

"What where's Kate?" I said

"She sent me this text." He said

I looked at his pip boy and my eyes widened it read

_Goodbye Jake and Randy its been great but I'm probably going to die Super Mutants bought me. It has been a pleasure goodbye… I love you Jake._

"No this can't be right how could this happen? We have to Get out of here and get Kate!" I yelled

"We's can't we have these collars on!" said Randy

"Come over I'm taking that thing off." I muttered

Then I started tinkering with Randy's collar

"NO! Don't my head will explode if you tinker with it!" Randy screamed

Then about after 1 minute he screamed:

"I'm alive! But how? It's suppose to explode if you tinker with it."

"Randy don't ever forget that I'm a super smart guy. I'm getting mine and everyone's collar off!" I whispered

I got mine off then, Gob's , Tall Guy's , Blue's , then Mickey's, and Kiwi's

"Okay listen up guys were busting out of here but we have to find the right moment when?" I whispered

"There's only Mortey out at midnight we should go then!" whispered Mickey

"Sounds good to me." Whispered Kiwi

"Okay everyone the collar's are deactivated but keep them on we don't want the slavers to get suspicious." I informed them

"Okay sounds like a plan." Said Gob

Then at 12:00 it was time

"Okay I have been making us weapons. I have nail boards and lead pipes here everyone." Said Tall Guy

Randy took a lead pipe and I took 2 nail boards

"Let me pick the lock." I said

I picked the lock slowly…very slowly and then it opened

"Alright, I'll go sneak attack him and you guys come over to help me afterwards." I whispered

I crept over to Morty. I was close enough to whack him I look at him closely and then swung three times.

"Ah." He said softly before he died.

"Okay everyone let's get out of here!" I shouted

We started running as fast as we could to the entrance.

"Hey we got runners blow their heads!" said slaver1

"What the fuck why isn't it working?" said slaver45

"See ya later, DICKS!" Yelled Gob

Then everyone ran out the gate

"Hold it right there!" said Brose

"ATTACK!" I screamed

And in a mino second he was dead

I searched and found an assault rifle and some ammo for it

"Hold it right there!" said slaver 4 and 5

I shot one of them with my assault rifle and he died.

"Taste this!" and pulled out a grenade and threw at Randy

"Oh are we playing hot potato?" Randy said happily and threw it back at the slaver.

Then the slaver said:

"SHIT!" And then he exploded

"I wins! whoo whoo!" Yelled Randy

"Let's go Randy!" I screamed

"But I want play somes more." Pouted Randy

"We get to get cake at Big Town remember?" I said

"CAKE HERE I COME!" He screamed

After about a half of a mile the slaver's stopped giving a chase.

"We did it were going to be okay wahoo yeah." Yelled Blue

I checked my Pip Boy to check where we were. And we were very far from Big Town or Megaton. The closest place was a place called Arefu.

_**Chapter 7: Have You Ever Met a Cannibal? **_

_Jake,_

My Pip Boy located a place called Arefu it was pretty close; we decided to go there and rest up and ask questions that we need answer's for.

"Alright everyone we are headed to Arefu for directions. Okay follow me." I shouted

"What happens if we get hurt?" Someone asked

"I have 7 stimpak's." rumbling in my pocket searching for them when I noticed the slaver's toke them when I was KOed

"Um never mind." I sighed

"Oh my god we're screwed!" Yelled Kiwi

"Okay guys listen up, we are a big group and we are all armed and me and Randy are going to be doing most of the fighting, okay?" I said, trying to calm them

"Okay." They all said

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUTS MAN!" Yelled Randy

"Randy you're the only here except me who knows anything about the wastes so I need you to be a leader." I said

"Okays I get it I'm the toughest guy in da group and I have to protect the weaker people, like you right?" said Randy

"Yeah sure whatever makes your day." I said sarcastically

"Alright weaklings let's go!" yelled Randy

While we were walking to Arefu I Pip Texted Kate this:

"_Kate are you okay."_ I texted

About 10 minutes later I got a text

"_Jake your okay listen I'm at Ger-_

"_Kate? Kate answer me god damn it!"_

After me sending a text every 4 seconds for 2 hours with no answer I gave up.

"Heys I see Arefu let's go!" Randy Shouted

We walked up the partly destroyed bridge.

"Welcome to Arefu my name is Blake Flak I'm the sheriff I guess…"

"Is there any place we can rest we have 300 caps, oh wait, no we don't." I said

"Well you guys are welcome to stay my house I have a couple extra beds since my entire family is dead. I have 4 extra beds plus the guest bed and my bed that's 6 beds and don't worry about the pay Its free." He responded

"What happened to you family?" I asked

"They got eaten by the son a bitch Vance, damn cannibal never should have let him in!" he sobbed

"So you saying he ate your family!" I said surprised

"Yeah, he's a cannibal. He can't control his hunger or something. I want him dead!" Blake Flak screamed

"Where is this cannibal?" I asked

"In the North West Senica Metro station. I would kill him myself but he has a bunch of land mines set up and I can't get through. Can you get rid of him or something?" he pleaded

"I will help you out Blake trust me." I promised

"Thank god! Here is the location." He said

"Randy bring the gang to the house and tell them to sleep you do the same." I said

"Kays." said Randy

"I'll be right back Blake." I said

"May god bless you." Said Blake

I headed down the bridge.

Okay I know you think this a waste of time but this guy needs me. I've got to help him out, maybe I can help this Vance guy too.

After about 20 minutes of walking I saw them big bulky super mutants they hadn't spotted me though.

I hide behind a rock and aimed at one the S.M heart and right before I was about to shoot I saw that they were carrying a sack and there was a human in that bag.

It must be Kate!

I took a quick breath and shot.

The super mutant fell down fast then the second one dropped the bag and noticed me.

The Super Mutant pulled out a hunting rifle and started shooting at me blindly.

Then I aimed at the head and shot a couple of times and then he died.

I picked up the Hunting Rifle and ammo

And ran over to the sack and untied it.

"Kate! It's me Jake I'm here to rescue you!" I screamed happily

"Who's Kate? My name is Vance." Said Vance confused

God Dammit I should've known.

"Hey you're the guy that killed Blake Flak's family!" I said

"I did not mean to. My hunger for flesh overwhelmed me. I could not sustain myself any longer! Please forgive me." He said sounding sincere

"It's okay, I forgive you. But you need to apologize to Blake Flak, tell him that you will never eat flesh again." I told him.

"I wish I could, but, I need blood I can't explain it." He said truthfully

"I have an idea why don't you just drink blood packets!" I said

"That is a good idea; I hear that a place called Rivet City has plenty blood packets. I will go there after I apologize; here take this it is thanks from me." Vance said

Vance handed over a shiskabab

{Shiskabab added}

"Thank you." I said

"No, thank you is there anything else I can do for you friend?" asked Vance

"There is one, thing come back with to Arefu and perhaps you can escort my friends back to Big Town?" I asked

"It would be my honor." Said Vance

"Oh, one more thing. Do you know where the super mutants base is?"

"Well when they bagged me they said they were taking me to German Town. Does that answer your question?" told Vance

"Yes let's go." I said

When we finally got back to Arefu we saw Blake Flak.

"I'm sorry Blake. I did not mean to kill your family my hunger overwhelmed me I know you will never be able to forgive me." Said Vance

"That's right 'cause you're a bastard and Its time to die for what did."

Then Blake pulled out a rifle just like mine and shot at Vance but Vance dodged the bullet.

Then I shot Blake in the head and he died

"It appears that he did not take the apology well, I'm going to go round up your friends." Vance sighed

"Okay, send Randy out." I told him

About a minute later Randy came out the door.

"Whats?" He asked

"Come on its time to get Kate!" I said quickly

_**Chapter 8: Give Me Back My Babe!**_

_Jake,_

"How are we suppose to find Kate if we don't know where she is?" asked Randy

"Vance told me that the super mutant's base was at German town, so Kate must be there." I explained

"Okay, sounds goods to me." Said Randy with a shrug

"Alright, it is actually right next to Big Town so let's collect our stuff and head for German Town." I said

"Mmmm, red velvet cake." Dreamed Randy

We kept on walking toward Big Town.

"I'm so worried about Kate." I sighed chewing my lower lip

"Yeah! What happens if they run out of cake? That would be horisble!" Said Randy

"NO! Not _cake;_ Kate!" I said angrily

"Oh yeah! I'm a little worried about Kate, I guess." Said Randy and shrugged

"Why aren't you worried? How can you not be! They could be eating her arms!" I cried

"Jake, Jake, sillys boy! They won't be eating Kate: they will be eating delicious cake." Said Randy sounding quite sure of himself

"Randy you are a dumb ass! Super Mutants don't eat cake; they kidnap people and eat them!" I yelled

"Oh my gods! We have to get there quick! She might be in trouble. And watch your language Jake." Said Randy

Sometimes I think Randy's retarded.

"Come on boys fresh meat!" yelled a Raider

I noticed that we were not the only one in the scramble; there were also some guys in steel uniforms.

"Stand by for battle!" yelled the man in armor

He had two other people with him. One charging at the Raiders with a super-sledge, and one shooting it with a laser rifle and, the last one had a fooping Minigun!

"Who dey?" asked Randy

"Who, you mean the guys in armor?" I replied looking over at him

"Yeahs." Said Randy

"I don't know." I said

"Dey're cool." Randy said

Instead of risking our lives, we decided that the steel guys could do it for us

"Go get 'em good guys!" yelled Randy

"Find cover citizen!" yelled steel guy with a laser rifle

After the finished beating the Raider's butts, we walked over to the steel guys.

"You guys are awesome!" Yelled Randy punching the air enthusiastically

"Yes we do, my name is star paladin Murray. I'm with the brother hood of steel." Said Murray

"What's dat?" Randy asked

"It is in organization to keep citizens, like you safe, from Raiders, Slavers, and Super Mutants. We're like the military, but better." Said Murray he said proudly

"Where were you when we got snatched by Slavers or, when Super Mutants took my girlfriend? Or when Slavers attacked big town, huh?" I snapped angrily

"Hey, if we we-" Murray started but I cut him off.

"Sorry," I sighed "I'm just so furious, I-I didn't mean to take it out on you." I apologized bowing my head

"Apology accepted. Now, do you know where the mutants are keeping your friend?" Asked Murray

"Up in German Town, I think." I replied

"I am coming with you. I cannot see you or this girl suffer any longer." Said Star Paladin Murray

"Thank you." I said

"Hey, do you have food? I'm starving and we can't stop at Big Town. We don't have any time." Asked Randy

"Yes, we have purified water, squirrel bits, and 2 slices of lemon cake." He said

"CAKE!" yelled Randy and started looking for the cake in Murray bag and found the 2 pieces.

Then he just started using his hands and stuffing it in his mouth

"Now dat was good!" Said Randy

The rest of us had water and squirrel bits

"My two men are heading back to base, so it's just me." said Murray

"Okay let's go!" yelled Randy

We kept on running and running and pretty much, we were running a lot.

And there it was German Town and it was filled with mutants

"Crouch." ordered Murray

Then he took out a sniper rifle in my sight I saw 3 mutants who knows what he saw.

Then he shot.

Then I noticed that he shot at a car.

"You missed," Said Randy

"No, I didn't." he whispered

"But-" started Randy

And then the car had a nuclear explosion and a bunch of super mutants died

"Cool!" said Randy

"Move!" shouted Murray

Then we started running toward the gate

"Time to die." Yelled the Super Mutant, and then Murray threw a grenade at him and he blew up.

"Alright!" yelled Randy

Then we went through the door and saw a few mutants but Murray killed them before I could shoot.

"Up the stairs." He yelled

We walked up the stairs and heard

"It's time to die little girl!" said a Super Mutant Master

"KATE!" I yelled and smashed down the door

Then I charged at the master and set him one fire. Then Star Paladin got him in the chest. And Randy missed with his rifle.

Then the master shot Murray in the heart and he died.

Then I killed him with my assault rifle.

"Poor Murray," Said Randy while taking all his stuff

"Kate!" I yelled

"Jake!" she yelled

And then we kissed

"Ew." Said Randy

Chapter 9- Who heck is 3 Dog?

_Jake,_

"Kate I'm so glad to see you!" I yelled

"Me too, I thought they were going to eat me!" said Kate happily

"Hey guys! Let's get back to Big Town grab Gob and grab cake!" said Randy

"Good idea; we're broke." I said with a sigh

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Said Kate

"Before we go Murray had three weapons and deys are good!" He said trying to act cool.

"Oh really, what are they?" I asked

"A Sniper Rifle, a Super Sledge, and a Laser Rifle!" said Randy barely concealing a large grin.

"Okay we also have, an Assault Rifle, a Hunting Rifle, and a Shiskabab." I said

"We should both have 2 weapons." suggested Kate "Jake should chose," She added

"Okay Randy you can have-." I said

"The Super-Sledge and Assault Rifle: I gets it." Said Randy

"Umm okay…" I said

"Kate how about you have the Shiskabob, and Sniper Rifle 'kay?" I said while holding her hand, I am so deviously romantic.

"Um, okay." She said while blushing.

"C'mons! Lets gets tos Big Town!" yelled Randy

"Let's go Kate." I said ever so romantically

"And Randy!" Said Randy

Then I grabbed her hand and we starting walking down the stairs.

"Wait up guys!" yelled Randy jogging up to us.

_Randy cut out I'm trying to sweep Kate off her feet_, I thought.

"You sure know how to dazzle a girl Jake." Kate swooned

I my god this romantic stuff actually works, are me and Kate at first base? I hope so because then I'm only three bases away! I thought happily

No wait we kissed. I'm at second base, time to launch for third base! I thought even more happily.

"Thanks, girlfriend." I said

"Ohhh! You said the Gs word." Said Randy

C'mon Randy, what are you: 5?

Kate was blushing as red as a cherry bomb, it won't be long till she jumps on me!

Yeah I guess you can call me pervert but who knows when we might die we both love another like crazy and I do not want to die a virgin!

"Okay, boyfriend." She said looking at me

Then I opened the door and they it was the Wasteland.

"Let's go to cake town!" Shouted Randy punching the air enthusiastically and sprinted off toward Big Town.

While Randy was running ahead like the ditz he is, I thought it's time for me and Kate to catch up.

"So much has happened here let me summarize it for you…" I said

"Well they didn't do much to me I just rotted in a cell." Kate sighed

"Guys! Look there are some guys over! They're they coming towards us with their guns out…they must be friendly." Said Randy

"Randy get over here! Kate find a rock and hide to sneak attack them just in case." I whispered and she complied, doing as I said.

"Okay." She said while walking toward a rock

"Randy get your weapon out." I ordered

"'Kays." said Randy

Then I noticed they were maybe 4 of them and the one in the front said,

"Well if it isn't the little saint from the vault and now it's time for you to die." He said

"WHATS!" yelled Randy

"Who are you?" I asked, I had a very low tolerance for people attacking me today.

"We are the Talon Company Mercs, or assassins." He said with an 'evil' smile. "Time to die!"

"Rude," Said Randy obnoxiously

And then hit him with his Super Sledge and his head popped right off.

Then Kate snipped one in the head and he died.

"Back ups!" yelled Randy

I did as instructed and he threw a pulse grenade, where did he get that?

And the then the Mercs's fell

"Randy, perhaps where did you find that pulse grenade?" I asked

"Wells, Murray may have had 3 on his body that I didn't mention…" said Randy talking he did something really bad.

"Okay that's all I needed to know." I said

"You're not going to spank me in the booty because I didn't tell yous!" said Randy his eyes wide

"Randy even if I was mad at you spanking your butt would be a punishment to me." I explained

"Ohs okay!" said Randy happily

"Hey look there's Big Town." Said Kate

"Alright let's spend our caps!" yelled Randy

Then Randy ran inside so fast Rusty never even saw him.

"Hey your back! This guy named Vance came over said you guys brought our citizen's back, so talk to the people in town for their rewards!" said Rusty

Once we got in Fatty ran towards us.

"Thank you for getting Tall Guy back here is your Deathclaw Gauntlet." Said Fatty

{Death claw gauntlet schematics added}

"C'mon Fatty let's go build something together!" yelled Tall guy

"Okay!" replied Fatty

Then we walked a little further and saw Minnie.

"Thanks for saving my sweet Mickey! I hoped you enjoyed your cakes." She said

"You haven't given us our cake." I informed her

"Yes, but your friend already ate 20 cakes not pieces full cakes, but no charge but no more!" said Minnie

Then I went over to Randy and he was on the counter top covered in cake.

"Tasty." Said Randy

"Here is you're Juices!" said Tang

"Thanks!" yelled Kate

"Guy's ready to go to Megaton?" asked Gob

"Yeah, we just want to buy some food." I said

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gate!" he said happily

We were shopping for only 15 minutes and spent 100 caps! But now, we have food and water.

"Alright, let's head to Megaton!" I said

"Ready to go?" asked Gob

"Yeahs." said Randy

Then we started walking for about fifteen minutes and then Randy said,

"I'm bored!"

"Hey! Why don't we listen to Three Dog, he is this new radio station he is cool to listen to!" Gob said

"Cool." Said Randy

Then we all tuned in our radio to galaxy news radio

"Hey ya'll! This is Three Dog oww! And your listening to Galaxy News Radio; its news time children!" shouted Three Dog "Recently people have finally found a really big town to live in! It's called Rivet city and it's a real big town and better yet a safe town! Time for a song!"

Then there it was Megaton.

Well nobody said it was Megaton but there was a robot that said,

"Welcome to Megaton."

**Chapter 10- Megaton **

_Jake,_

"Hey thanks for escorting me guys!" said Gob

"No problem." Said Kate

"Caps now…" I said

"Jake don't be so rude he already gets so much insults." Said Kate

"Yeah just look at him!" said Randy

Hey for once Randy didn't put an S on the end of a word. I thought

"Randy don't be mean but good grammar."

"It's okay you can call me whatever you want, here is your caps."

{100 caps added}

"Thanks." I said

Then Gob walked away.

"Okay what do we need to do here in Megaton?" asked Randy

"We could ask people if they have seen Kevin." Suggested Kate

"Okay everyone let's start investigating." I said

Then a guy in a stupid hat walked up to us.

"Name Lucas Simms I'm the mayor and the sheriff." Said Lucas

"Your hat's silly." Giggled Randy

"So that's how it's gonna be eh?" said Simms

"Ignore him he's retarded." I said

"Okay do you need anything?" he said

"I'm looking for my Dad middle aged gray haired kinda ugly." I said

"I did see a man like that, you might want to ask Moriarty.

"Okay."

"Is there a weapon dealer in town?" asked Kate

"Yeah crater side supply check there see has a few weapons." Suggested Lucas.

"Okay see you later." I said while waving my hand

tI overheard a conversation…

"My dear girl, meet me at the bar we need to chat." Said a guy in a white suit.

He was talking to a woman pretty hot, probably is going to ask her to sleep with him, she kind of looked like she would for the right price.

"Now I know I've never seen you in Megaton what's your story?" said a lady

"Long story do you perhaps sell food?" I asked

"Why yes we do Name's Jennifer how did you know?" she asked

"He's a super smart guy." Answered Kate

"Do you have cakes?" asked Randy

"Uh no but…" she started

"Then were not interested." Said Randy

"Don't mind him he's a little wrong In the head, come on let's order

It cost about 50 caps for the meal but we were hungry and bought some for the road.

"Thanks." She said

"Hey do you have any doctors? I asked

"Yeah Doc Church be careful though he is crumpy." She said

"Thanks." Said Randy

"Okay let's to the clinic were out of supplies." I said

We all nodded our heads.

While walking toward the clinic, then we opened the door.

"I'm Doc Church and I run this clinic what do you want." He yelled

"Stimpack's you got any?" I said

"Yeah mister grumpy pants." Said Randy annoyingly

"Yeah how many do you want?" asked Church

"Let's go 20." I said

"Alright that will be about 1700 caps."

"What's that is a horrible price!" yelled Randy

For once Randy was right.

"Well that is the prices take it or leave it."

"Well thank you for the offer." Kate sighed

"Yeah whatever." He said

"Jake we need stimpack's but we don't have the money." Whispered Kate

"You guys wait outside go to Moira's and see if she has anything useful I'll stay here and talk it out with the Doc." I said

"Okay see you soon." Said Kate

"Right." I said

Then Kate and Randy went outside.

"I'm taking a nap you better leave soon." Doc said

"Okay." I said

Once he went to bed Jake stated sneaking around, found a medical box but it was locked…

Then he got out his screw driver and bobby pin and started picking the lock it was pretty hard broke my bobby pin grab another one out of my pocket. The second time I got it.

The content of the box was…

3 radaway

5 purified waters

30 stimpak's

I decided to steal 3 water's, 1 radaway, and 10 stimpak's.

"I don't want doctor get suspicious." I whispered to myself.

"Okay Randy let's get to Moira's." I said

"Okay's." said Randy

Me and Randy started to walk up to crater side supply and opened the door.

"Hey your those stray's from the vault." Told Moira

"Hello Moira we are looking to tra-" said Kate before being interrupted.

"You guys just have to tell me what it was to live underground." Said Moira

"Oh well-." Said Kate before getting interrupted again.

"The light's came on bright, bright light's so amazing so great to be out of that cave." Said Randy acting like an actor

"You are so amazing how would you like to help me with a book?" asked Moira

"I'd love to Moira what is it about?" asked Randy

"It's about how to survive out in the wastes and I need someone to run a few errands but they will get a reward. I'm calling it The Waste Land Survival Guide." Explained Moira

"Sure I'd love to!" said Randy

"Great when can you start?" asked Moira

"How about in 1 hour about?" asked Randy

"Sure that would work for me!" said Moira

"Um hello we would like to do some shopping?" said Kate

"Oh right this is what I have…" Moira began

"Jake over here!" yelled Kate

"Hey guys!" I yelled back

"I'm coming down." She said

"Where's Randy?" I asked

"He Is at Moira's still chatting it up." Answered Kate

"Okay come down here I want to chat!" I yelled back

Then she walked up toward me.

"Get any luck with the Doc? Asked Kate

"Yeah I got 15 stimpak's." I replied

"How did you get them?" asked Kate

"Um.. I'm very persuasive." I said

"Oh well I got some ammo and repaired our weapons, but we only have 50 caps…" explained

"Oh…" I said kind of annoyed she spent so much.

"Don't worry Randy is doing some errands for Moira later and we will get more caps." She said

"Come on let's go to the bar and talk to Colin Moriarty." I said

"Okay." She said

We started walking up the plank to the bar.

"So Jake can I ask you something?" she asked

"Uh sure?" I said

"Do you like me?" she asked

"Yes very much why wouldn't I? I've liked you since we were 10." I said surprised

"Just checking." She said blushing

"There's the front door." I said

"Right let's go Inside."

When we walked in imminently a man walked over to us and said…

"Colin Moriarty at your service." Said Colin

"I'm looking for my farther you seen him?"

"Yeah he was with James was his name was Kevin that's your father's name isn't it?" said Moriarty

"Yeah where did he go?" I asked

"That will cost you 250 caps." He said

Crap… I thought

[Speech] "Come on Colin this is important!" I pleaded

[Success] "Alright I'll tell you he went to see three dog in D.C."

"Thanks Moriarty." I said

"Let's sit for a second Kate I need to think." I said

"Alright." She said while sitting next to a blond girl.

Then I sat down and saw the suit guy and the chick they were talking.

"I want 1000 our I'm not blowing this place up!" she said

"Fine 1000 caps to see Megaton put in ruins!" he said

"You have a deal Mr. Burke." She said

"Here is the fusion pulse charge put it on the bomb and meet me at Tenpenny tower, Katherine." Said Burke

SHIT!

I thought I got to tell Lucas before it was too late!

Then I rushed out.

I jumped of the rail onto a roof and jumped to the ground from their.

"LUCAS SIMMS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I screamed

"This better be important since you swore …" Lucas said

"It's pretty important a chick named Katherine is trying to blow up Megaton for cash!" I yelled

"My god!" said Simms

While I was talking to Lucas I didn't notice Katherine arming the bomb.

"What does she look like?" he asked

"Brown hair, tan skin, blue suit,-"

"Is that her by the bomb!" yelled Simms

"YES!" I yelled

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she yelled while running away

"Shoot her!" I yelled

Then Simms shot but missed and got through the gate!

"Oh Shit this place could blow in a second we need an export and quick!" he yelled

"I can do it I'm a super smart guy!" I said

"Hurry up then!" he yelled

"Okay!" I said

Then I got by the bomb and started tampering with it…

After about ten seconds everyone screamed hurray we are alive!

"I also disarmed it for good!" I yelled

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

"Great job kid!" said Simms

"Jake!" screamed Kate

Then we kissed and yeah I just went past 3rd base.

_Katherine,_

The next morning when I woke up I was incredibly stiff and sore and my head hurt like nobody's business. I groaned and rolled over to my side, sleeping on the ground was harder than it looked. After thirty minutes of trying to get to sleep I sighed and pushed myself up and crawled back down to the river where I washed off my face again and applied some makeup. I know it really wasn't smart, but I felt so naked without it. After that I fished my brush out of my pack and ran it through my hair quickly until it was smooth again.

"What to do…what to do…" I mused dumping everything out of my bag and staring at the contents. All I had were bare essentials (I count makeup and my brush essential) but no food or water. I'd been lucky enough to get fed last night, but struck misfortune when those whackos tried to eat me. I shoved all my stimpaks into the front pouch of my pack and kept the tattered remains of my spare jumpsuit in the main pouch. My pistol was holstered at my hip now, close in case I needed it.

I stood and decided heading back to Vault 101 wouldn't be a bad idea, I pulled up my Pip-Boy menu and pulled the map feature up. I set my course and headed off in that direction. I walked carelessly the loneliness I'd been feeling the day before fading away completely. I guess it is something you get used to: being alone. Or maybe I found comfort in surviving the first day or whatever. I kept moving until about noon when my belly rumbled furiously and continued to demand I give it sustenance. I grumbled and patted it trying to sooth it.

"I don't have any food." I said to it harshly "So shut up." Typically it didn't, it continued to make noise for hours after I'd told it to stop. I kept moving, trying desperately to ignore the hunger building inside me with every step but nothing seemed to work. When evening began to approach I could see a pile of metal in the distance, it was…Megaton I think. It had been on one of the files I didn't read, the picture was there though, it'd said MEGATON it big capitol letters.

"Welcome to Megaton," the robot standing out front shouted, engraved onto it's chest were the words 'Deputy Weld'. So I'm guessing whoever owned this robot named it Deputy Weld. The giant gate to the town opened and I stepped inside. A man was walking toward me wearing the stupidest hat I'd ever seen.

"Well I'll be, another new comer." He said and stopped in front of me he smiled "I'm Lucas Simms, mayor and sheriff of this fine town."

"Looks like a tin can to me," I sighed, Simms looked at me crossly but didn't say anything else. "Have you seen my father around?" I asked filling up the silence.

"I don't know, what does he look like?" He asked and I thought for a moment

"Middle aged, average height brown eyes." I said and glanced over at him "A lot like me, only less gorgeous."

"Yeah, he spent a lot of time up at Moriarty's with another man." He replied. I smiled and kissed my fingertips and waved them in his face as I pranced off. I came to a halt near a noodle stand with all sorts of food set out. I eyed it and my hunger got the best of me. I moved over toward it and sat down in one of the stools.

"Now I know I haven't seen you in Megaton before!" she said as I lowered myself into a seat next to an odd looking man in a white suit. "Let me guess, just passing through?"

"Not exactly," I said twisting a lock of hair between my fingers "I'm looking for my good for nothing father."

"Oh, well I wish you good luck. I'm Jenny Stahl." She said holding out a filthy had to shake my less filthy hand. I slowly obliged "Katherine." I replied and before I could stop myself said "What's on the menu?"

"Here, take a look." She said and handed me one. I flipped through it absently; maybe if she wasn't paying attention I could take some of the food just sitting her and shove it into my bag to eat later. There was bottled water and things on a stick, and my jumpsuit wasn't good to wear anymore so what the hell.

"Hey," the man in the white suit said and took the menu from me. He smiled "Why don't I buy a pretty lady something to eat."

I smiled warmly at him "I don't know, what don't you?" I purred, lapping up the attention.

"What would you like?" he asked and I looked over his shoulder at the menu "Noodles and a glass of wine." I said after much thought.

"You heard her, Miss Stahl." The man said and smiled

Cool, creeps in suits buying me food and drink. Awesome.

"What's your name, my dear girl?" He asked and before I could respond he said "I am Mister Burke."

"I'm Katherine." I said as Jenny placed a bowl of noodles and my wine in front of me, I took a bite as soon as she was gone. I also took the time to slip a few squirrel bits and a bottle of beer into my bag. Neither of them noticed.

Mister Burke stood "My dear girl," he said with a smile "we need to chat, meet me at the bar later okay?" he asked and I nodded and continued shoveling food into my mouth. I looked up long enough to see a guy around my age staring at me like I was some sort of creep or something, he made a face at me and stood up leaving the half empty bowl of noodles where it was.

I passed him and accidently on purpose ran into him as I passed by, he didn't do anything and headed away with the blonde that was draped all over him and the other guy with weird black hair piled on top of his head. I continued up the ramp and into what I assumed was the general store. There was a red headed woman with a hint of a girl-stache behind the counter.

"Why hello there!" she said happily

I didn't respond.

"You're from that vault aren't you?" she asked, rushing on "Can you help me with the foreword for my book? I need a couple of opinions for it, see how a vault dweller's opinion differs." She said

"Why sure!" I said mimicking her voice "it's not like I have actual important things to do."

She stared in silence, oh my god, she thought I was serious.

"I'm not going to," I prompted "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh!" she said and frowned "But…but- won't you please help me? I could use the extra hand."

I threw my head back and laughed. She just stared. When I looked back at her she was looking anxious, I wiped a fake tear away from my eye "No," I clarified.

"But I'm creating a Wasteland Survival Guide, it will save lives." She started

"And you think that's going to change my answer how…?" I asked cocking my head to one side. She frowned "I'm Moira," she said after a while. "Were you looking for something?"

"My dad, and do you have anything I could trade for this police baton?" I said showing it to her. She looked it over

"Um, I'm going to say about 25 caps," she said and I shrugged "Take it." I said and she counted the caps I'd just earned out of a little purse she kept locked in a safe behind her. I took them and headed out the door and up the ramp into toward the bar.

As soon as I walked through the door that led into the bar I wished I could turn around on my heels and go back out. I clenched my teeth and moved over to the man leaning against the wall.

"I'm Colin Moriarty at your service," he said and bowed halfway.

I rolled my eyes "Have you seen my father?" I asked and crossed my arms, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ay, lass, he was here. Oh, I haven't seen you in so long, the last time I saw you was when you were a wee little baby." He said and grinned

"You're retarded, Moriarty, I was born in that shit hole of a vault." I said

"Is that what he told ye?" he threw his head back and laughed. "You were born out here, plain and simple."

I frowned; "Bullshit, where did he go? What was he doing here?" I asked

"That information will be yours if and only if you give me the incredibly low price of 100 caps." He said and smirked.

"Nope, I don't have that much. Just tell me where he is you sleazy bastard." I snapped and crossed my arms indignantly

"Now there, lass, maybe you could pay me with something else maybe if you met me upstairs…"

"No, you're old. Just tell me." I said and crossed my arms and gave him my best scowl.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" he asked and tilted my head up with his dirty hand looking over my features. "Come now, Kathy, if you would just head on upstairs I could tell you were your father headed off to." He said and smirked. I slapped him.

"I said _no_, and my name is _Katherine_ not Kathy." I said and shoved him away. "Tell me where before I-"

"Oh alright, alright." He sighed "He went off to GNR to speak to Three Dog with Kevin, maybe you'll be able to find him there, maybe not." He said and turned around and moved away.

"Wait, who the hell is Kevin?" I shouted as he walked away, he said nothing, typical.

I huffed and swiped a couple bottles of Vodka and Scotch while no one was looking. I shoved them into my bag quickly before anyone noticed their absence and stormed off into a different part of the room where Burke was sitting. "Ahh, you made it!" he said gleefully.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah get on with it." I said in a bored tone.

"My dearest Katherine, I would like you to arm the nuclear bomb in the towns' center. If you do I'll give you 500-"

Oh come on 500? "I want 1000 caps or I'm not blowing this place up!" I told him angrily.

"Fine! 1000 caps to put Megaton in ruins." Mister Burke said.

I grinned "You've got yourself a deal then, Mister Burke."

He smiled "Here, take this fusion pulse charge and meet me at Tenpenny tower when you have completed your task. Good Luck, Katherine."

Then that pervert from before hopped up and dashed out the door, oh shit, did he hear that? I dashed outside to see him jumping down onto a roof and down onto the ground. I followed the same suit and jumped into the water and began arming it to make my escape. He probably had my description so I had to work extremely fast.

"What does she look like?" Simms was asking, I pushed myself to keep working….almost there.

"Curly brown hair, tanned skin, she was wearing a blue Vault-Tech jumpsuit…." He rambled. Great, this loser did know who I was, perfect. I worked quickly, yes! I was done! That was extremely close.

"Is that her over by the bomb!" Simms asked I turned around to see him pointing at me.

"Yes!" he shouted and I dashed off toward the gate out of Megaton.

"Shit!" I yelled dashing toward the door shoving the jerk who'd turned me in along the way.

"Shoot her!" he shouted and I ran faster, I heard gun shots behind me. This time none of them hit me and I made it safely out the door.

I sprinted across the Wasteland, running as blindly as I had the night before. As soon as I collapsed onto the hard dirt floor again I felt completely worn and drained. I could have died back there, at the hands of that guy with redish brown hair; he'd tried to kill me! I felt my stomach clench and I pulled my knees closer.

I was going to kill him if it was the last thing I ever did. That sleazy disgusting ass hole thought he was better than me? Well he was wrong, because of him I was out here panting and out of breath because he'd run me out of Megaton. I could be happily on my way to Tenpenny tower now about to get my reward but no. That was too much to ask. I shoved myself up off the ground and rifled around in my bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch. I pulled out the cork and brought the bottle to my lips and began drinking.

I shoved myself to my feet and moved on again, the bottle still in hand.

I kept moving through the ever so beautiful Capitol Wasteland, taking a swig of scotch every so often. I hadn't realized it but, scotch was an extremely strong beverage and I was soon wobbling unevenly on my feet. I giggled to myself and continued off through the wasteland, not particularly going anywhere at all. I grinned and put the bottle to my lips once again but this time I found it. I screamed and threw it down to the ground and shifted my bag to my hip to pull out another kind of alcohol. I pulled out a bottle of beer and un capped it with my teeth shoving the cap into my pocket. I put the bottle to my lips and drank heartily.

In the back of my head I could almost hear dear old dad saying 'Katherine, do you know how many health risks come with drinking? Liver failure, bad breath' blah blah blah. I took another huge gulp and stumbled onward. I carried on like this for a couple hours before I ran into something, a wall maybe? I groaned and rubbed my head. It felt a lot like metal, the kind everyone was using as house material these days.

"Hey, Sierra…Oh" he said and sighed "Who are you? You're…" he started and he stared at my perplexed face and the bottle of whisky in my hand, I licked the neck of the bottle and took another gulp. "Are you drunk?" he asked and he fixed his eyes on my face.

I grinned "Sure am!" I said happily and he took my hand and tugged me toward him. He gave a devious smile.

"It has been awhile since I've been able to encounter such a beautiful woman," he said and kissed my neck "I'm Ronald Lauren,"

"Katherine," I slurred.

"Well, Katherine, what would you think about coming on over to my place and," he arched his eyebrows "getting to know each other."

I burst out laughing "You're serious? You are seriously serious?" I asked and doubled over laughing manically. I heard him snort and a door close and a woman's voice said "What is going on out here, is she okay?"

"She's drunk." Ronald replied and she tugged me to my feet.

"Oh you poor dear, come on." She said and her arm was around my shoulders and she was leading me away. I giggled and the sudden nausea came over me and made my head spin. I wanted to tear away from her but I swallowed it down. I wasn't going to do something that disgusting, never. "Let me give you something to drink to get that nasty alcohol out of your system." She crooned.

"Huh?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut,

"Oh my, you need to get some food in you," she said and pulled open a door and nudged me inside. I stumbled on and plopped down on a bed. She pulled open a fridge and took out a bottle of Nuka-cola. She opened it with her teeth and handed it to me. My fingers closed around the neck of the bottle and I took a long sip. The bubbly soda burned my throat going down but I didn't say anything and guzzled the rest down.

"Why do you drink? I don't mean to pry or anything but why? I mean, I guess it's a way of dealing with things, not a good way, but a way. And I just think that you shouldn't do things like that." She said when I handed her the empty bottle. She grabbed one off the counter and opened it in the same way, handing t to me afterwards.

"I got caught doing something not good," I said and started drinking from the bottle. Thankfully she didn't ask anything else. We sat in silence until I turned and lay down on the bed "I'm going to sleep." I said bluntly. She didn't respond but got off the bed and let me fall into a deep sleep

**Chapter 11- Sure I'll helps ya out Moira**

_Randy,_

"Thank you so much you saved this town literally!" said Simms

"You are welcome." Said Kate

"Lucas is there perhaps a pay for saving the town?" Jake asked

"Yes 500 caps and a house, here is the deed and the key enjoy!" said Lucas

"Thanks." Said Jake

Then I ran down the stairs.

"Guys I got a job and from Moira and I get stuff!" I yelled

"Great that's Great Randy!" Kate said

"Yeah go do this Survival Guide and we will stay here and sit around at are new house." Said Jake

"Alright I kind of feel bad for you guys you have to sit around I'm going on an adventure." I gloated

"Yeah risking your life for a book your living the dream man." Jake said careless

"I know it's awesome!" I said

"Alright bye." Said Jake

"K's I'm out!" I said

"I can honestly say on a scale to 1 to 10 I'll miss you a solid 1." Said Jake

Randy sniffed and started crying a little.

"That means a lot thanks Jake it's way better than last time -56" I said

"Wow it's really hard to be mean to you isn't it." Jake said

"Once I finish the work for the day I'll come home with you guys and get a good night sleep." I said

"Whatever…" Jake said

"Alright I'm going to Moira's see ya's later." I said

Then I walked up to Moira's and opened the door.

"Randy good to see you!" said Moira.

"You to, let's get started!" I said

"Oh yes this what we need to do for the first chapter of the waste land survival guide, finding ways to make tasty more healthier food, Recording different animals, and, running a letter to a friend." Said Moira

"That's all?" I said

"No, we have 2 more chapters after this one!" said Moira

"Awesome let's get to work!" I said

"Okay chose one of the tasks to start!" said Moira

"Let's go with the food first."

"Okay, we need to find a way to make food taste better and make the food tastier!"

"Okay let's calls it a food sanitizer." Said Randy

"Okay here's what I need you to do."

"What's?" he whispered

"I need you to gather 3 things for me for the sanitizer, 5 scrap metals, a fan blade, and a lamp cord." She said

"Okay where could I find this stuff?" I asked

"Well, you can get scrap metal from the Rob co facility, and the other 2 things I would look in, the train station southeast of here careful though, it's packed with Raiders!" said Moira

"Okay see you soon Moira!" I said

"Right!" said Moira

Then I walked out the door. Down the ramp, up the hill, to the exit of Megaton.

Then, the door opened.

"Let's see Rob co doesn't sound so bad…" I mumbled

Then I looked at my pip boy and noticed how far away Rob co is from Megaton

"Only for Moira." I mumbled "Only Moira."

Then I started walking in the right direction and in about's five minutes I got extremely bored. So I tuned in to Galaxy news radio

"Hey ya'll this is three dog here I've got some news for you children okay here you go…" said Three Dog

"Not too long ago a chick crawled out of vault 101 she doesn't seem nice but I guess she is just another bitchy girl in the wastes…" said Three dog and then music started playing

"What's dat suppose to mean?" I asked myself

"Hello." Said ?

"Who's dare!" I shouted

"Name's Jericho I'm well a Raider." Said Jericho

"So's your gonna shoot me aren't cha." I said

"Yup." Said Jericho

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I Scremed

"PLEASE DON"T KILL ME I"LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME!" I pleaded

"What can you offer?" asked Jericho

"[Speech] you can live in Megaton yeah free house here's the key!" I said

"Gee thanks." Said Jericho

"You're not going to kill me?" I said

"Not today cause I just got a new house!" said Jericho

Jake is going to kill me for giving away their house. He was right he shouldn't of gave me a key.

Well at least I'm alive.

I kept on listening to the music on Galaxy News Radio it was talking about going sunning kidna's weird.

Then I saw another Raider…

"Okay I'm gonna have to fight this one craps.

"I gonna kill you!" said a female Raider

"Okay go ahead." I said

"Okay whatever!"

Then she walked toward me.

"Okay just hit me on the head on three k's?"

"Alright?"

"One,-"

Then I stabbed her in her stomach and she stepped back. Then I took out my assault rifle and shot her all over and she died.

"Dat was easy." I said

Then in the distance their it was, Rob co facility.

I had made it yay! Then I went inside,

Okay 5 scrap metals okay that should be easy.

I started looking around and found 3 scrap metals around.

"Okay just 2 more." I said

"2 more what, sugar?" asked ?

"2 more scrap metals." I replied

"Well I happen to have 2 scrap metals right here…" She said while taking them out of her pocket. "Here, it's my, um… thanks! Take it."

"What is your name?" I asked

"Does that really matter? Just take the ******* scrap metal!" she said

"For's some reason I don't trust you, lady." I said

"Bitch, go home and cry to Jake!" she said while walking away

"How did cha know about Jake's?" I asked but she didn't reply.

"Oh who cares anyway?" I said

Then I kept on looking for an hour and found one. Then it happened.

I was tired so I was leaning on a Protectron and then it started talking.

"Hold it right there!" it said

"Why?" I asked

"Because you are a outlaw; now die!" it said

Then it rotated it's left arm and a laser came shooting at me. But I dodged it.

"Um, I'm nots an outlaw, I'm Randy."

"I don't care, die." I said

Then I took out my super sledge and whacked it a couple of times and it died and I took its scrap metal.

"That's all 5 but why did dat robot attack me? Must have been a malfunction." I whispered

Then I walked down the hallway and heard lots of thumping.

Then I saw about 9 robots.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Said Randy

Then I ran past them by while chucking a pulse grenade. Yeah I told Jake I had one pulse grenade but Murray actually had 10.

"Oh it's a grenade." It said and then it blew up

"Sucker!" I said

"See you later, sugar." Said a woman

"You did dis didn't cho!" I yelled

"Huh, smarter than expected, good job Randy." She said

"How did you know my name?" I asked

"I've done my research. Oh, and by the way, my name is Katherine." Said Katherine

"You're mean, Kathy." I grunted

"No one calls me Kathy!" she said while slapping me across the face.

"Owee!" I said

"If you ever call me Kathy again it will be more than a slap. Goodbye Randy, for now." She said while leaving Rob Co facility

"Weirdo." I mumbled

Then I walked out as well.

Well I better get to that Metro station… packed with Raiders." I sighed

Then I tuned into Galaxy Radio.

"Hey ya'll this Three Dog News time children!" said the man of three dogs

"Okay you know how I was talking about that chick from vault 101 thought she was just another gal well I guessed wrong. Apparently she tried to blow up Megaton for money either she needed the money real bad or she's just a little bitch her names Katherine. Thankfully a guy named Jake came to the rescue and disarmed the thing for good nice one 108 nice one. Now some music.

"Huh there must be a lot of Katherines in the wastes." I thought

And there it was the Metro station.

"Here go's" {gulp}

Then I opened the door to the Metro station.

Immediately I heard gunshots.

"Kick ass!" one yelled

Wait if they aren't attacking me who are they attacking Katherine?

I crouched and took a quick glance and I saw they were attacking a talon company merc. I don't mind dat it all.

I watched the companies and the Raiders fight it out the Talon's won but only 2 remained.

While watching the fight I found a fan blade and saw a lamp on the desk right where a talon was sitting great, just great.

Then I tossed 2 pulse grenades at them I sure did surprise them.

"Shit." They both yelled

"Hot Potato!" I yelled

They both died. Then I picked up the lamp and I was on my way.

"That wasn't hard!" I yelled

Then I walked down to Megaton.

"Welcome to Megaton." Said the robot

"Dhanks." I said

Then I walked avoiding Jake and Kate but there here was Jericho talking to Jake.

"For the last time this isn't your house now leave!" said Jake

"Don't make me fight for my house!" said Jericho

"Go ahead." Jake said

"I'm gonna fuck your shit up!" he said while pulling out a gun

Then Jake shot him in his balls youch!

Then he drew back his gun.

"Okay you win I'll leave you alone ow god dammit my balls hurt." He said while running up the ramp

"Hey buddy read between the lines." Jake yelled

"Well I'm off to Moira's." I whispered

Then I walked into crater side supply.

"Hey I got the parts you needed Moira." I said

"Oh thanks aren't you a little peach!"

_Katherine,_

I just stood there smirking gleefully as Randy ran off; I examined my nails and crossed my arms. If I was going to get him to join me and turn his back on his ungrateful friends it might take some work. He seemed extremely, how shall I put this, stupid? He didn't know a thing about anything. He didn't know that Jake nearly hated him; Kate was just too polite to say how she really felt.

The sooner I could get him to realize this, the better. I had to find a way for him to find out by himself, but how? I couldn't go on into Megaton, could I? I thought for a moment, maybe a disguise. I had to ditch this jumpsuit then. I set off toward Megaton that was a pretty big town. If I was lucky I could catch a caravan coming through to get some rest or just to trade. Better yet maybe I could catch Crow who specialized in selling clothes.

I switched on my radio, the signal was low and awfully staticy but I could make out most of the things he said.

"Okay, so you know how I was talking about that chick from vault 101?" The all powerful Three Dog began. "I thought she was just another gal who happened to think bitchy attitudes were in style, well I guess wrong. Apparently she tried to blow up Megaton, either for money or she or she's just a little bitch. Her name is Katherine." He reported. Gah! He was talking about me! And calling me a bitch too, I was still seething when he continued "Thankfully, a guy named Jake came to the rescue and disarmed the thing for good! Nice one 108, nice one. Now, some music."

I let out a shriek of frustration "I am going to kill you!" I shouted, I wasn't sure who exactly I meant. I could kill both easily, for good reasons. Three Dog had said he'd been talking about me before, well that means he could be publicly gossiping about me over the radio tarnishing my good name. And then there is Jake (I'd figured out his name by poking around a bit, easy as pie.) who had tried to get me killed. I had plenty of incentive to kick his ass all the way into next week.

I listened to the radio anyway, waiting to see if he would speak about me again. No, all he did was play lousy music and talk endlessly about things I didn't care about until he said "And I hear that there is some guy named Pinkerton, good guy, he has the ability to perform facial reconstruction! I was blown away when I was told, completely speechless."

"I'd like to make you speechless," I muttered and kicked a cloud of dust into the air. There was a bunch of static and the station died out. I sighed and switched the radio off. No need to waste power, although I was pretty sure these things got power from the sun.

The idea was simple at first, go in there and get facial surgery, plain and simple. But what about my…my face? I couldn't just let it be compromised like that! Maybe I could just buy a really big hat that could cover most of my face. I know that some sun hats did exactly that, and I could maybe buy one and a dress or something at Rivet City.

I thought this over vigorously in my head for hours as I made my way through downtown and followed the river northeast. I managed to dodge most of the Raiders and mutated bugs and animals that happened to come my way, but there comes a time when a girl just can't hide anymore.

It happened this way, I was crouching and doing a hell of a good job slinking past these to huge guys with nasty yellow skin. Both were talking in gruff, hard to understand voices. Neither said anything worth noting until I caught sight of a bag that they were holding. It was moving around and I could tell there was a live person inside it.

I know I'm not the nicest person, but even I know that it's just plain cruel to leave a person in a canvas bag with two bulky yellow guys. I grit my teeth and pulled out Amata's pistol and shot four times. One of the mutants screamed and turned to face me, but the other shoved the bag to the ground and shouted "We are the future!"

I desperately shot at him until my clip was gone. He was running toward me now, Oh shit…Oh shit! I dodged and moved to quickly my right shoulder erupting in pain. I swung hard and him and he screamed and fell to the ground. I ran as quickly around the one that was holding an assault rifle and started beating him with my baseball bat.

I beat him for what seemed forever until he finally fell to the ground. I hoped he was dead and grabbed his assault rifle and the last of his ammo. I then turned my attention to the bag and pulled it undone.

"Oh! Thank you!" they shouted and their arms went around me. I stiffened and shoved them of. I looked at whoever had the nerve to even touch me, let alone hug me.

She had semi-curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. She gave a sigh of relieve and said "I'm off to Rivet City," She informed me and held her hand out "I'm Holly."

"Good for you, guess who doesn't care?" I asked imitating her.

"My my, I hear that this guy Vance is there. Boy he's got big problems, the dude calls himself a vampire! Oh he sounds so dreamy…" Holly began. I snorted

"He _thinks_ he's a vampire? What is it next week, a werewolf?" I asked and shook my head. She grabbed my arm "Please take me! We're almost there! Just an hour or two! I'll pay you!" I stopped, pay? I liked pay.

"Pay?" I asked cocking an eyebrow and she nodded vigorously.

"250 in exchange for a safe pass to Rivet City!" she said

"350 and you've got yourself a deal." I told her crossing my arms over my chest. She looked hesitant and nodded and I started off.

She probably was the worst person to walk to Rivet City with, she would chatter aimlessly. I didn't bother to say anything back to her, walking along the river until I came to the rust bucket ship.

"There, caps now." I said and she counted them out and gave them to me. I shoved it into my bag. She ran into the ship as soon as the bridge slid into place. I walked in leisurely and headed into the market right away. There were plenty of shops but there was one that I headed to right off entitled 'Potomic Attire' I know I'm not exceedingly smart but I knew the word attire meant clothes.

"Welcome to Potomic Attire, how may I help you?" A guy asked. He was sitting on a char watching me as I approached the shop.

"I need something to wear." I told him "You know, other than what I have right now."

He eyed me carefully for a moment and then nodded and started going through the pile of clothing covering everything around him. He pulled out a yellow button up dress and a pair of heals.

"Hm, any hats?" I asked and he began rummaging again pulling out a white sun hat with a black ribbon. I took both of them and handed him the caps that I owed. He smiled and thanked me for my business and I sat down at what I guessed was a food stand.

"Hi, welcome to Gary's Galley, may I take your order?" A little blonde girl asked coming to a stop near me. I looked up and shook my head no and she plopped down.

"I'm Angela," she said and blew out a big breath

"Katherine," I replied and eyed her "You seemed troubled, anything up?" I asked, hoping to catch some local gossip.

She blushed "Well I really like this boy- Diego, but he doesn't seem to notice me." She admitted

"You're a woman, seduce him." I instructed and winked "he isn't made of stone, girl."

"I've tried!" she said and huffed I could barely contain my laughter. She'd never be able to do it,

"Tell you what, girlie, I'll set you up." I said simply "I shouldn't be that hard to give him a little inspiration." I said and grinned nudging her arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking awfully confused

"Well there is a bunch of things you could do, get him drunk. Queen ant pheromones, just being incredibly seductive." I told her and grinned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, I'm not really that great looking…so that counts out the incredibly seductive option." Angela sighed

I giggled into my palm "Don't count yourself out," I told her and gave her a once over "Try putting your hair down and wearing something cuter." I instructed and looked angrily at the potato sack she seemed to be wearing.

"Oh, you think it's the way I dress?" she asked slowly, and I nodded solemnly.

"Sorry, hun, I think it is. But a cute pre-war dress or something like that would work." I told her, she looked uncertain.

"but if that is the case, what happens if it works?" she asked and ran her fingers through her hair. I shrugged and stood up and patted her back "Good luck," I said and snagged a Mirlurk cake and a bottle of dirty water. Angela didn't say anything about it.

I jogged up the stairs and all but ran into this guy. I shrieked and fell backwards and landing hard on my tailbone.

"Watch it," the guy who'd knocked me down snarled I clenched my teeth and stood up poking him forcibly in the chest.

"No, you watch it!" I snapped ignoring the pain blossoming in my shoulder. "what the hell is your problem, I haven't done a damn thing you big klutzy ape." I said and pushed him back.

"You want a piece of me?" he man asked and I snarled and tried to jump at him but hands closed around my wrists and pulled me back. "What did I tell you, Sister? No more fighting, and you…who let you on this boat." A guy asked

"None of your business," I snapped and tried to jump at 'Sister'.

"It is my business, you want to stay here stay on my good side, missy." He snapped "I'm security chief Harkness,"

Oh shit, security? "Oh, er…sorry." I said and relaxed my body he let go of me and I took a step away from both of them.

"Keep this little bitch away from me," Sister said and I crossed my arms, jerk.

I brushed past him and continued on into the boat leaving those two losers behind. I stopped near the common house and sat down on an uncomfortable bed. I yawned and lay back just staring at the ceiling. I don't know when I fell asleep but once I had I knew exactly what was going on.

Dad was just standing over me, watching like a creeper. There was Jake and Randy and Kate, they were all huddled together. Jake stepped foreword holding a 32 caliber pistol and pressed the cool metal to my forehead. I shrieked and tried to run but something was holding me in place and he pulled the trigger.

That's when I shot up in the uncomfortable bed and stifled a scream, clutching my chest, breathing hard and fast. As far as I knew I hadn't woken anyone. I blinked and made my hands into fists plopping back down and staring at the ceiling again. Sleep didn't come again that night, gee, after such a cheerful dream I wonder why.

Sometimes my own sub-conscious scares me.

_**Chapter 12: Look here Girlie, I'll show you how it's done.**_

I dozed for sometime after that but was rudely shaken back into reality. I shot up and screamed "Don't touch me! No one touches me!" The images of Jack Smith attempting to carry me off into his suspicious shed was just all that came to mind when people shook me awake these days.

"Katherine, I uh, I need to ask you a favor." Potato Sack girl said, I racked my brain trying to remember her name.

"Um, right, how so?" I asked and sat up and brushed some dark strands of hair out of my face and tucked them firmly behind me ear.

"Well, you know how you were talking to me yesterday about Diego?" she asked and ran her finger through her ratty blonde hair. "I need you to tell me exactly how to act. You know, to um…"

"Yes, I get it. You want to sleep with him." I said easily,

She nodded "That's the only way I can get him to quit the priesthood and marry me…"

"Wait, you want to get married to him?" I asked completely shocked. How could anyone want to make a commitment like that? It was uncanny.

"Yes, well since you seem to know what you're doing…I was thinking maybe…" she started

"Of course I know what I'm doing," I told her smugly. Truth was I hadn't ever gotten farther than kissing. I mean, sure before Freddie had gone all Tunnel Snakes on me we'd gone out a couple times, and sorta kinda fooled around. But nothing other than that, stretching the truth a little bit wasn't gonna kill me.

"Great!" she said and jumped up and motioned for me to stand. I got up off of the crappy bed and grabbed my bag quickly. She strode out the door and into a room not far from where I'd been. "Are you hungry? I've got some food we could eat for breakfast and then we can get to the Diego issue." Potato Sack said.

"Right cool," I said and scanned the room for a blotched mirror or a bucket of water, I had a shard of a mirror, but I didn't like holding it too much.

Regardless of my mirror problem, Potato Sack grabbed two plates and plopped a mirelurk cake on each. She brought them over to me and set a plate in front of me. I picked it up and took a bite; surprisingly it didn't taste too bad.

"So, I think that you should tell me how you get your eyes to pop like that." Potato Sack started and blatantly stared at my eyes as I ate the food she'd given me.

"Make up." I told her

"What? Where did you get that?" she asked, enthused.

"I make it. Ash and chalk and other things that you can grind into a powder. Mascara is a bit tricky, it has to be the right consistency you see, I use a little bit of water and soot work pretty well. It's a little runny and I know it needs something else." I told her.

"Oh, cool!" Potato Sack gushed and took a bite of her own food chewing thoughtfully. "You think that maybe you'd let me try it?"

"I don't know," I said, I really didn't have an un-limitless supply and it took time and effort to make it. I took another bite and chewed.

"Oh please! I'll pay you, and if I like it I'll pay you if you help me make some of my own. Please, please!" Potato Sack begged

"Oh alright," I sighed "I suppose I can put some on you, but you'll have to find a mirror, do you have one here? Do you have a brush?"

"No, I don't have a mirror, but my dad has a homemade comb that my mom used to use. I guess I can use that." She told me happily shoving the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and rushed to a foot locker and pulled a big wooden comb and set it on the table.

I shoved the rest of mine away and picked it up. The comb was durable so it wouldn't break; let me tell you when my dad gave me a comb he'd made it had broken in my hair.

"I've got a small shard, but I'd recommend finding a better one for yourself in the future." I told her fishing my make up out of my bag and setting them carefully on the table. I had eye shadow (ground up chalk with a bit of soot.), eyeliner (a bit of charcoal with a piece of paper around it so my hand wouldn't get dirty) and some mascara (water and soot mixed together, it was a little runny but I was working on it.)

"Alright, hold still." I told her and motioned her to sit in the chair that was near me. She complied and sat down and I set to work. Potato Sack stayed still throughout the whole thing and as soon as I was finished I handed her the shard I carried with me.

She gasped "Oh my god! You're a genius!" she said and threw her arms around my neck and jumped up and down happily. I felt my body tense and she let go. "I love it; can you make my hair curly like yours?"

"My hair goes like this naturally." I told her with a sigh pulling her hair out of the messy bun it was in currently and started pulling the comb through her hair. She sat still and chattered about the times she and Diego had done things together. I really couldn't have cared less that she had almost kissed Diego two weeks ago when they were looking at the stars on the deck of the ship.

As soon as I'd gotten her unruly hair to lay flat and begin to shine faintly I curled it around my finger and wet that strand of hair. I held it for a moment and slowly pulled my finger out and the stand retained a soft curl. I repeated the process a couple of times and gave her the shard again and she jumped up and down giddily.

"You're amazing!" she shouted and hopped up turning to me,

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you need to wear a dress not a potato sack, you know, if you're gonna get him to ask you out." I said

"I bought one yesterday just before closing." She said and rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled out a greed parkstroller outfit and matching heals. I smiled and held it up "Not bad." I told her and turned away while she got changed. I turned to look at her and she actually looked good! The soft curls in her hair made her face look angelic and the dark colors I'd used for her eyes made the bright green pop.

"You look great!" I said truthfully, maybe I'd have been closer to Amata if she'd cared about how she looked like Potato Sack did today. "But that's not what'll reel Diego in, you've gotta be coy. Leave him wanting more." I told her and pulled her up. She stumbled in her heals.

"We're going to the market; there must be someone I can flirt with to show you how it's done." I informed her and she nodded happily. I checked my makeup, re doing it where it had already faded. I ran my brush through my hair and winked at myself in the mirror and we set off.

We made our way down the hall and into the Rivet City Market, it was still fairly early. But most of the shops seemed to be open. I walked in moving my body in a way that screamed seduction. She walked in the same way as she usually did. I sat down at the food stand and a guy came over "Hello, I'm Gary Staley- Angela!" he said his eyes fixing on Potato Sack. Angela huh, that was it! I so should have remembered that!

"What?" She asked looking surprised

"What did you do to yourself, you look…look" he said and blinked

"She looks hot," I filled in "I worked with her all morning." I told him and grinned proudly.

"Yes, darling, you look lovely." He said finally. "What brought this on?"

"Oh nothing…" she said her face glowing red.

"She saw me and was completely jealous," I said proudly and threw my hair over my shoulder and fluttered my eyelashes. "I'm showing her the ropes of beauty."

"Right!" she said and when her dad turned away mouthed 'thanks'. I winked, it wasn't really a lie.

"Alright, so you said you were going to show me?" she whispered and I grinned. That's right. I was going to do that. I scanned the room and settled on the security guard that had busted me yesterday- Harkness.

I stood up and moved over to him and stood before and looked at him from under my eyelashes. I did my best to look innocent and said "I'm extremely sorry about yesterday, sir." I whispered and then looked away "I-I didn't mean to try and start a fight, honest."

"It's alright Citizen." He said in a boring, flat tone.

I smiled and brushed some hair away from my face "Call me Katherine." I purred

I thought I saw him smile faintly "Alright, Katherine." He said and startled me by reaching toward me and taking hold of a curl. Cool, it was easier to get guys interested around here.

"I'm kind of lost," I said and stepped closer and Harkness went red, I grinned inwardly, I thought he would be difficult. "Can you help me?"

He cleared his throat "I suppose,"

I smiled seductively walking my fingers up his chest "Do you know where I can rent a bed?" I asked slowly. He went even redder and finally said "The Weatherly Hotel." He said after a moment, stumbling over his words.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." I drawled and draped my arms around his neck. "If I see you at the bar tonight I'll be sure to say hi." I said and kissed his cheek and stepped back and moved away hoping that I'd left him stuttering and stupid.

"That was amazing!" Angela said throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, I'm great." I cooed and flipped my hair she giggled.

"You had him hooked!" she said excitedly "Harkness is a rock, I can't believe he submitted to you so easily!"

"Eh," I said and giggled into my palm. I was pretty good, eh?

"Now Diego?" she asked jumping up and down excitedly, almost falling down.

"If you think you're ready, but I need to buy something from 'A Quick Fix' first." I told her and headed toward the little shack.

"What, why?" she asked and I held up my finger and smiled.

"Welcome to a quick fix, how may I help you?" A tired looking black woman said.

"Do you have any Queen Ant Pheromones, by any chance?" I whispered

She nodded "Yes, are you interested?" she said and I nodded. "300 caps even," she told me and I grumbled but fished out her money and handed it to her.

"We split this," I told her as we moved away "I can use this if needed,"

"Okay, I don't need all of it anyways." She giggled and we moved away toward the chapel. I leaned against the wall while Angela tried seducing Diego.

She fluttered her eyelashes and said "Hello," she said and dragged the word on for much too long. I almost screamed 'what the shit! Were you even listening?'

"Hello, Angela. May Saint Monica Bless you." Diego said with a smile, he appeared to find this quite comical.

"Uh," she coughed into her hand and said "come here often?"

My eyes went wide, what the fu-

He laughed, "Yes, I do actually." He said and smiled. He seemed to like that. Okay, weird.

She seemed to relax "So, how is the priesthood going?" she asked and he smiled and said 'good,' or something like that. After I had to wait for at least an hour watching them stay 'buddy buddy'. I watched them and at last Angela said "Well, maybe you should meet me at the Muddy Rudder." She said softly.

"Alright, Angela." He said and she grinned

"I'll see you!" she giggled

A few minutes later we were back in her bedroom and I was sitting tiredly on her father's bed.

"You're amazing! This is gonna be so great, you can get married to Harkness and then we can be like best friends." She squealed

"No," I sighed closing my eyes "I don't want to get married."

"Oh, well, that's your decision. But you seriously set me up! Oh and I guess you might get a night with Harkness." She said

"Yeah, I guess." I yawned.

"So," she said and looked over at me curiously "Who was your first, um…boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" I yawned

"You know," she coaxed

"Oh!" I said and sat up quickly "Um, Freddie Gomez." I told her slowly.

"Was he cute?" she asked dreamily

"Sure," I said and smiled "he has the cutest eyes, too. You literally melted in them."

"That's nice, why aren't you…together now?" Angela asked softly

"He joined the Tunnel Snakes," I sighed and lay back again, "He got all bitchy."

"Oh, well I'm sorry Kathy." She said softly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kathy." I snarled

"Oh, um sorry." She said and looked away. I let my eyes slip closed and I drifted off to sleep.

At first I was alone in a dark cold room and then it was too bright. There was Jake and Kate cuddling together and Randy off on some bloody mattress.

"You're heating me up now Jake, thanks" she whispered

"No problem." He said softly and then he looked up at me and a voice whispered in my head: _You don't belong here, Katherine. You have no one. Everyone hates you, you bitchy little fuck._

I shot up with a start to find Angela gone but a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Katherine,_

_I had to head off to work and I didn't want to wake you. I was sorta surprised to find that you'd fallen asleep but I'm glad you're getting some rest. I'll meet you at the bar tonight at 7._

_Angela Staley, your friend._

I cocked and eyebrow and added the note to my pip-boy. It was about 6:30. I shrugged and fixed my makeup and headed down to the Muddy Rudder, hell, maybe I could get Harkness…maybe not. I didn't really care either way.

On my way down I saw this strawberry blonde haired guy twitching impatiently. "Wanna do some Psycho? Maybe a little Buffout?" He asked hopefully.

"Depends, who's providing?" I countered and stopped with my hand on the door handled leading to the Muddy Rudder.

"You," he said and grinned

"No," I said grinned as I headed off into the bar, he followed.

"Please, I'm going down and I could really use a fix!" he pleaded

"Nope." I said and strode into the bar "That stuff'll mess with my beauty."

"Oh, well…I'm sorry." He sighed and turned away and stalked off. I didn't say anything as I entered the grimy bar. I checked my clock again, it was now about 7:00, so Angela should be here soon

"You again!" Sister shouted angrily as I breezed past him. I stopped and stared angrily "I was pretty sure you'd get kicked of the ship."

"I didn't, you fucking cunt." I snapped and held up my fist in a warning "I'll slap you senseless if you even try and talk to me."

"Oh will you now?" Sister asked in his bored, the-devil-may-care voice. "I'd like to see that. You couldn't do that even if you wanted to, you poor ugly little fuck."

I growled and pounced at him and started clawing at his face "Take it back you fucking dick! Take it back!" I screamed and started scratching at his face. I continued to claw until arms lifted me up and I was continually scratching at the empty air.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Angela shouted "You'll get yourself kicked off this boat!" I stopped clawing to see Angela looking worried and Diego holding me back and away from Sister who scrambled up and looked at me angrily.

"You little bitch, you- you attacked me!" he said startled, he didn't sound all that tough anymore. What was even more suprising when he grinned and said "Maybe its time for me to buy you a drink."

"What?" I asked startled and Angela gasped.

"I want to buy you a drink." He replied and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Uh" I started slowly

"Sister, are you all right?" Diego asked releasing me and looking over the various scratches all over his face.

"I'm fine." He said and took my hand "I'm sorry for calling you ugly." He cooed.

"Its not fine-" I started and his lips were pressed to mine in a flash. He was awfully strong and I couldn't get him off. So I just was sitting there, defenseless with the burliest man named Sister sucking my face.

Oh shit, the pheromones! I thought, they had burst in my pocket and now they were making him go crazy. Shit oh Shit! Oh boy they were all over me now. And Sister isn't very good at keeping his emotions in check. This is definitely not what I had in mind when I bought these

He pulled back and sucked in a deep breath but kept me pinned to the wall. I looked over at Angela and mouth 'the pheromones' before Sister's eyes were boring into mine.

"I've never met a woman like you," He whispered. I felt myself blush.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, it was only the pheromones talking.

"Yes," he whispered and ran a beefy hand through my hair "The most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Thanks," I replied my cheeks going a bright red, why was I blushing? Oh right, the pheromones. "I-I'm not interested." I lied and tried to shove him off. This guy was a total douche nugget and all I wanted to do was, ugh!

"Sister, you can't force her." Diego piped up, I growled and stomped at his foot. He didn't move.

"Sister move!" I snarled and shoved at him

"No, I can't!" he moaned and held me firmly "you have me under your spell, I cannot hold myself back!" he cried

"You'll have to." I said and shoved at him, he didn't release his grip.

"What is your name?" He whispered brushing some hair away from my face.

"Katherine," I mumbled and he grinned "I love that name."

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I screamed, Sister looked startled and let go of me. I dashed away from him and ran for the door running into Harkness who looked quite startled.

"Katherine, what-" he started slowly.

"Get him out of here!" I shouted and Harkness looked over at Sister and scowled.

"What did you do?" he demanded I scowled and played victim cowering into Harkness. Sister stood silently a bit away from me.

The room was silent, I was cowering into Harness' side and Sister was sending death glares at Harkness, or me…Diego and Angela slipped back and were standing a ways behind Sister, I could almost smell the ant Pheromones rolling off of me in waves…shit.

"Get off of this boat, Sister. You don't belong here. Never come back." Harnkess said in a steely voice, I shivered convincingly.

"I haven't done anything," he replied through clenched teeth and fixed his eyes on me. "I didn't mean it baby, just please…"

I swallowed, those Ant Pheromones really worked. I wonder when they'll wear off…

"Look here Sister," Harkness interjected "This isn't about her, its about all the fights you have started." He snarled

"Right, and when she-" he started

"It's. Not. About. Her." Harkness snarled and hid my face, this was just too good. I had Harkness wrapped around my finger without the pheromones, with them he was basically my minion.

"Right," he said and made a fist at him.

"I'll kill you without a second thought, so you'd better not get hostile." Harkness stated calmly, I almost laughed. This was great, two guys were fighting over me (yeah Harkness was claiming that they weren't, but he really was.).

"Come on then, tough guy, kill me." He said holding his arms back taking a few steps forward. Harkness scowled and nudged me away and reached for his gun.

"You're sure? No one will miss you." He said and pointed his Chinese Assault Rifle at his face. I chewed my lower lip and stepped back farther. Geez, this was getting out of hand real fast.

"You don't have the guts." He said and crossed his arms.

And then, bam! Harkness was shooting and Sister fell to the ground. I felt my eyes widen and heard Angela scream and bury her face in Diego's shoulder. I stood there silently and started backing toward the door. Harkness looked at me grimly but pulled the door open and I hurried out of the boat, hopefully leaving the city behind me forever.

**Chapter13-AHHHH NOT's ANOTHER CHAPTER! !**

Randy,

I woke up from the floor that day and remembered I had to continue that book…

"Craps." I whispered

I noticed that our house had only one bed and Kate was sleeping on it Jake must have falling asleep on the chair over there.

I checked the time on my Pip-Boy it was 3:oo In the ducking morning!

"I'm going's back to sleep!" I said to myself

I went back to sleep in like 3 seconds literally.

I had a dream that night…

I was in Rob co facility. I quickly I heard footsteps 2 pairs of them.

It was Katherine and Jake.

"Randy chose a side me Jake or this Diva!" said Jake

"Randy I know we got off to a bad start but… I was confused Jake has hated you all your life, And I can provide a clean twin bed and I have plenty of sweets, honey." Said Katherine

"Randy she isn't talking about cake you know that right you dumbo!"

"I know she is well coming on to with her "sugar" and dat doesn't sound so bad…" I replied

"Randy… I think you should go with her find her maybe it will turn you into a man I have all I need I think can maybe change her you guys look um… good together.

Then I woke up,

"Is this a signal?" I thought

"Should I go find Katherine?"

"What about Moira's book? Ah who cares anyway I need to's find Katherine I'm not why but I have to!"

Hmmm maybeI don't want to mention this to the gang I know I'll leave a note.

Okay this is what I wrote.

Deer Jake and Kate ,

"I's leaving 2 find Katherine sea you later maybe by's!"

From, RANDY!

We'll I better hang this on Da door.

Then I hung it on the door and walked out slowly.

"I better's tell Moira I'm firing myself." I whispered

I walked down /our little ramp and heard a guy worshiping the bomb kind of weird.

"Oh Randy I found some old strawberry short cakes in the bar I know how much you like them!" said Jenny

YEAH! Crap I don't have no's caps.

"I don't have any caps…" I sighed

"No I don't want you to pay I only have 5 I want you to have them for free!" she said

"You're really nice lady thanks!" I said

"Oh it's nothing why don't you take 2 purified waters for you travel's." she said

"Thank you seriously!" I had a smilie face in my head.

Then I walked up to crater side supply.

"Ready for more work?" said Moira

"No I have to go Moira I can't finish the book… sorry's!" I said

"Oh how upsetting but I guess this is important take some spare ammo for your troubles." She sighed

"Thank you Moira." I said

"You can also have 5 stimpak's." she said

"Goodbye Moira I'm sorry about this." I said

"Well you are a busy boy aren't you?" she said

"I'm a man!" I said

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." She said

"Bye." I said

Then I rushed out!

"Okay I need to find out where Katherine went but how?" I whispered

I know! How about I ask people around yeah that wills work. I'll ask Lucas Simms he might of searched for Katherine after that accident.

I walked up the hill and saw Simms.

"Hello boy." He said

"Hey do you remember that girl." I asked

"The one that tried to blow up this town?"

"Yes!" I replied

"Yeah I remember her I even put a bounty on her head!" he said

"Why would you do something like that Simms I dought Ju were the good guy!" I yelled

"Katherine is a outlaw we are like cops Randy understand?" he said

"Cops don't shoot people in the head!" I protested

"Look is there anything you wanted to ask me boy?" he said angrily

"Yes I does!"

"What is your question than you're wasting my time." He said

"Do Ju know where she went?"

"No but I would ask the robot out front NOT me!" he said while walking away

"Danks Lucas!" I said

"Whatever.." he replied

Then I stepped out of Megaton to go talk to the robot.

"Mr. Robot can I have a word?" I asked

"Yes you may." It replied

"Do you remember a girl in a vault 101 jumpsuit rush out of Megaton a few days back?" I asked

"Yes I do what about her?" it asked

"Do you remember which direction she went?" I asked

"She went southeast of here probably to rivet city." It replied

"Thank you Robot!" I said

"Okay off to rivet city!" I yelled

I tuned into Galaxy News Radio.

"Hello children this is three dog ow! And you're listening to me here is the news!" said Dog

"Okay there is a new group about called the regulators! These guys are great! They blow off outlaw's heads and protect us. Now some music."

"There evil I tell you EVIL!" I yelled

"Sir, are you alright?" said a guy in a cowboy hat

"Yes how are you?" I asked

"Were Regulators we are looking for an outlaw named Katherine seen her?" he asked

I thought for a second I have to buy Katherine some time!

"Yes actually I did!" I lied

"WHERE!" he yelled

"In Big Town she is jacking all the stores there you better hurry!" I yelled

"Thanks little boy!" he said

Then they ran toward Big Town.

"I'm a man!" I mumbled

"Well at least I'm almost to Rivet City." I whispered

"No more games time to die!" yelled a super mutant.

"Brings it!" I yelled

And took out my super-sledge and whacked him hard on the face.

He was really slow he couldn't even get in front of me!

Then he died.

"That was easy!" I yelled

"AROUH." I heard it was scary.

Then I saw a giant thing twice the size of myself and it had huge claws and it was charging at me.

"CRAP!" I yelled

Then I took out my assault rifle and started shooting while backing up. Then I threw the super mutant's nail board at its eye. Then after I ran out of magazines I started chucking pulse grenades at it after I had thrown all my pulse grenades it died.

"YEAH RANDY RULES!" I yelled

Then I saw a Brahmin in the distance, there were also two other people by it.

"Come traveler don't you want some leftovers, junk, and crap?" said Crazy wolf gang.

"No's." I replied

"Why not?" he asked

"Cause I don't have no caps." I said

"Oh I see your poor never mind then." He said

I walked a little further and saw a giant ship.

**Chapter-14: WHAT THE HECK RANDY!**

Jake,

I woke up this morning around 11:45 I guess it's not really morning anymore.

"Morning Kate." I said

"Muh." Said Kate

"Randy get your cake butt up." I moaned

There was no response.

"Oh who cares anyway?" I said

"Morning." She said

"Morning sweetie." I said

She blushed a little.

"Morning baby." She said while kissing my cheek.

I can't be far from base 4 now!

"Hey look at this it's a note from Randy." She said

"I'll read it out loud." I said

"Deer Jake and Kate, I'm going to go find Katherine see you later maybe. From, Randy

"WHAT THE HECK RANDY!" I yelled

"Why would he go after Katherine?" asked Kate

"I'm not sure…" I replied

"Well we have to go after him!" she yelled

Oh great just great I love going Randy hunting.

"Yeah we do." I said

"I'll Pip-Text him!" said Kate

"I'll go get breakfast." I said

"Jake this isn't time for food." She snapped

"But I'm hungry." I whined

"We will eat later!" she yelled

"Fine." I said

I heard a vibration coming from Kate's Pip-Boy

"Jake JAKE!" she yelled

You don't need to say it twice.

"What?" I yelled back

"I got a pip-text from Randy." She cried

"What does it say?" I said

"Well, I sent him this text, "Randy where are you come home!"

"Okay what did he reply?" I asked

"I won'ts tells yoous I'm a free man!" "That's what it said." She said

"Kate he doesn't need to tell us all we need was his Pip-Text to track him with GPS he's at Rivet City." He said

"Let's go!" she cried

"Fine." I sighed

**Chapter 15-Katherine where did you go?**

I walked up the small ramp and saw a guy laying there.

"Please sir water I need water." Said Carlos

"Here" I handed him a purified water

"I can have it for free?" he said

"Yup." I replied

"Thank god you are a saint is there anything I can do for you?" he asked

"Did you see a girl come through here really hot brown hair?" I asked

"Yes she came and rushed out yesterday." He said

"Rushed?" I asked

"Actually she sprinted out kind of weird." He said

"Do you know which way she sprinted off?" I asked

"East of here." He replied

"Thanks here is some more water." I said

"You're a super saint!" he said

"I'ms off!" I yelled

"Goodbye super saint." He yelled

Alright east of here this will be easy. Wait where is the next settlement east of here let's check on my Pip-Boy Oh Tennpenny tower let's go there!

Horary I'm gonna meet Katherine Yay Yay Yay!

Wait why I'm I Yaying?

"Oh well I got myself into this so I'm finishing it."

I kept on walking till I got hungry so I had a piece of cake.

Then I kept walking till it got dark and I fought some bloat flies and other small game.

Then I saw the tower it was big.

I saw a intercom and I hit the button.

"What do you want?" said Gustavo

"I'm here to see Miss Katherine may I come in." I said very fancy like.

"Why?" he asked

"[Speech] Just let me in!" I yelled into the intercom

"Alright keep you're panties on!" he yelled back

And the gate opened.

"Welcome to Tenpenny tower." He said

"Wahoo I'm in!" I yelled

"Don't get too excited I'll probably kick you out if you are weird." He said

"So where is Katherine in here?" I asked

"Probably at the bar."

Isn't that where she was at Megaton?

"Thank yous, I mean, Thank you." I said politely

Then I walked into the lobby, and saw a lot of rich people.

I saw a black guy in a lab coat walk by me.

"Sir, which way is the bar?" I asked

"If it will make you stop talking to me on your left." He snapped

"Thanks." I said

"Whatever." He replied

I opened the door to the bar and saw a robot and a woman and a dress and a sun hat and a dog was sitting near her lapping something out of a dish.

"May I help you?" asked the robot

"No I'm fine." I replied

Then the women turned around, it was Katherine.

"Fancy meeting you here." She replied

"It's no mistake I've been looking for yous Katherine." I said

"Did you travel all the way here from Megaton all by yourself?" she asked

"Absolutely!" I replied

"Well aren't you a tough man aren't you but you must be so tired." She said very sexily.

"Yeah a little." I lied I was super tired

"Well how about you sleep with me tonight in my suite?" she offered

YES!

"Okay." I said

"Okay let's go." And then she stood up.

"Follow me." She said and whistled for the dog who quit drinking and sat down near her heels.

"K's I mean okay." I said

Then we walked into the elevator.

It was silent in the elevator because it was so fast.

"Alright this is my floor." Then she walked out of the elevator.

I followed here. She was at a metal door when she stopped.

"Okay here it is." Then she opened the door.

It was nice inside a fridge, a table, a closet, a chair, and a queen sized bed.

"Okay I have to take a shower you can sit around for a second NO SNOOPING AROUND!" she said as she stepped into the room with me. The dog followed after her.

"Never." I replied

"Good." She said

Then she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. The dog whimpered.

I decided to sit on the chair.

Then I heard the shower run.

"Okay Randy, calm and confident." I kept repeating those words

She was in there for about 40 minutes but the shower stopped around thirty minutes she's probably changing and drying her hair.

Then she walked in to the room with only a small little night skirt it was quite sexys.

Then she jumped on her bed. Then she patted her hand on the bed.

"Come on Randy it's time for bed." She said a little slowly.

"I can actually sleep on the bed with you." I said shockingly

"Yeah do you think I'm going to make you sleep on the floor?" She said

"Of course not." I replied

Jake says she's evil but she lets me sleep on a bed with her.

Then I walked over to the bed and stepped in.

Then she turned off the lamp.

"So Randy why did you come after me?" she asked

"Um I Um…" I said

"Hmmm what is it?" she asked

"Well I thought I could travel with you." I said

"Is that all?" she asked

"Well I kind of like you like a lot." I said slowly embarrassed.

"Randy," she said slowly

"I actually like you too." She said

OH MY GOD SHE LIKES ME!

"So we can date?" I asked

"That's not all we can do." She said and then started stripping me.

_**Chapter 16: Now, What about That Jacket?**_

_Katherine,_

The next morning I awoke to Dogmeat barking loudly licking my face excitedly. Dogmeat is a dog, he found me on my way out of Rivet City. I yawned and ruffled his ears sleepily as he put his head on the mattress near my face and began to pant. I smiled and stretched out my arms forgetting Randy was in the bed and whacking the back of his head. I froze and pulled my hand back and Randy moved over but didn't wake up.

I blushed and looked down at Dogmeat and got out of the bed and dressed myself. "I'm sorry Dogmeat, it didn't occur to me that you wouldn't be fond of me doing such things." I whispered and tip-toed to the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Randy.

Dogmeat whimpered.

I began pulling the brush through my hair "I could put you on the balcony next time, hmm? Would that be better for you?" I asked looking down at him.

He barked and began panting again.

I sighed "I'm sorry," I repeated and commenced doing my make up before Randy woke up and saw me without it. As soon as I was finished I looked at myself looking out for the slightest imperfection. Now that Randy and I were together I had to be perfect. "Do I look okay?" I whispered to Dogmeat.

He barked and licked my cheek. I'll take that as a yes, I grinned.

"KATHERINE!" a shout came from the other room and there was a loud thump and the sound of breaking glass.

"Randy's up," I told Dogmeat with a sigh and pulled the door open and walked back into the main room. "Hmm?" I asked scanning the room for his clothes,

"Ohs, I was scared you left." He said and shuffled up and grabbed his clothes from under the bed. I shook my head and he ran into the bathroom to change. I sighed and grabbed the blankets and pulled them back over the bed smoothing them out again.

Not too long after Randy came back out dressed in a Vault-Tech Jumpsuit with a leather jacket over top. I looked up and realized there was an embroidery of a…cake on the back. I raised an eyebrow at his odd sense of style, where the hell had he gotten that jacket anyway?

"We need to do something about that jacket." I announced.

"Whats? Why?" Randy asked and looked down to survey it.

"It's…um…" I said and decided not to spare his feelings "Tacky, I don't like it. It has to go." I told him examining my nails.

Randy looked forlorn "Buts I love this jacket," He said with a frown

I forced a smile "I know you do, sugar, but you've been wearing it for days now, and wouldn't you rather have something clean?" I asked moving up to him and unzipped the jacket and began playing with the zipper.

"Can I still haves it even if I don't wears it?" Randy asked

"Sure thing, sugar." I said and smiled and pecked his lips and tugged him toward the door. I whistled for Dogmeat who bounded to my side and gave a hearty bark. "There is a clothing shop downstairs," I informed him as we stepped into the elevator and punched in the number for the ground floor.

"K's" Randy said and watched me thoughtfully the whole ride down. I felt the tiniest hint of color creep into my cheeks. I quickly stepped out of the elevator and hid my face from his view as soon as it stopped. Randy followed me to Urban Apparel, which was right across from the bar.

"Oh! I've been waiting for someone like you!" he said and jumped up from his chair. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned and stopped in front of us.

"You boy, come here! I have just what you need!" he said

"I'm a man's!" Randy said angrily and stepped forward, the man fished a set of pre-war casual wear. He shoved it at Randy gleefully.

"You don't get much business, do you?" I sneered and he went red

"Well, everyone here thinks that what they have is so _good,"_ He whined, I giggled into my palm and paid him the 4 caps he was charging for the clothes.

Randy clutched the prewar clothing as I tugged him out of the shop and nudged him toward a bathroom. "Change here, I've got all I need to keep going." I told him. He nodded and left to go get changed.

"He's different," I whispered to Dogmeat who cocked his head curiously and then licked my face. I laughed and rubbed his ears.

"I can't help but like him, its kind of weird." I continued "I've never liked anything other than you this much…I mean-"

"Changed!" Sang Randy and I spun around

Randy was wearing the casual wear, although he was still wearing that stupid Tunnel Cakes jacket, I sighed and held my hand out which he took hesitantly. I started out the door and he pulled it open for me.

I smiled and Dogmeat and I moved out and I stood at the door waiting for him.

"So how comes you left your vault?" Randy asked as soon as we were well away from Tenpenny tower.

"I got kicked out," I said through my teeth, those bastards. They had the nerve to kick _me _out. Oh if I ever got back into there-

"Oh, how comes?" Randy asked, ignoring or comepletly oblivious to my anger.

"My dad ran out on me, and the Overseer is a stupid-" I started but he interrupted me

"OH MY GODS! THAT HAPPENED TO JAKE TOO!" Randy shouted

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he nodded vigorously.

"Yeahs, Jakes dad Kevin left him in the vaults. He's looking for him." He informed me.

"Kevin?" I asked the name rang a bell: Moriarty had used it…said my dad had gone to GNR with him. Was this a coincidence?

"Yeahs," Randy said and nodded again "That's Jake's dad."

"Huh," I said thoughtfully and Dogmeat began barking loudly. If my dad was off with Kevin, who was Jake's dad…that means that they were connected in some way. I doubted that they would be able to plan something like this, so they must have known each other beforehand. Which meant Moriarty was right and the vault hasn't been sealed for 200 years.

"Why did you leave your vault?" I asked cocking my head to the side. If I knew why Randy left, Jake's reason wouldn't be too far off.

"Jake's dad left the vaults," Randy said "the Overseer sent out a bunch of Garys' and they started attacking everyhtings." He said

"I see, so Jake's dad essentially screwed everyone over?" I asked

"Yeahs, I guess you could put it that ways." Randy answered slowly and said "But where are we going?"

"Galaxy News Radio, my dad was there." I huffed and crossed my arms angrily, that self serving ass. I was going to kick him all the way into next week for leaving me in that god damn vault.

"Ohs," Randy said and Dogmeat barked. And he said "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." I said slowly and Randy grinned like he'd won a prize and fished a piece of cake out of his bag. "I'll share, I've got more" he said happily. I couldn't help but smile, he was awfully cute when he thought he was providing for me. I took it without screaming as the too sweet pink frosting got on my hands.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." I lied and swallowed hard as I took a bite. I was right; it was extremely sweet and just a bit stale. I chewed it and swallowed.

"Goods, Jenny gave me five pieces of cake. I would have eaten them alls, but I think you deserves some too." Randy said. My heart lifted, that was so cute! He thought I should have some cake…I couldn't just throw his cake away. He seemed to really like the stuff. I forced another bite.

We walked and ate that disgusting cake for awhile; Randy grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. His fingers were really sticky from the frosting of the cake, and after awhile they got sweaty. But there was something about being close to Randy that made the world seem better, I don't know how to explain it.

"There you are!" Someone shouted I turned around to see three guys who were wearing this long trench coat thing. They looked like total morons.

"Yes, here I am. Any other questions?" I said angrily and Randy pulled his hand out of mine.

"You're the little villain from the vault." He sneered "You think you can roam around the wasteland doing the things you do and think that no one will take notice?" he asked and I snorted. "Now its time for you to die." He said. Wait- die? This wasn't good.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked and pulled out my pistol and shot at the leader.

"Don't hurt my girlfriend!" Randy screamed and ran at one with a Super Sledge.

"Wait, Randy-" I started but he was already beating the guy with the giant hammer.

I quickly emptied the rest of my clip into the other two, before they could get to Randy. They screamed and things were extremely confusing for a moment. My clip was out and I screamed as a bullet came dangerously close to my head. I made the mistake of covering my face with my hands and the regulator with the combat knife came up and started slashing at my arms.

"STOP!" Randy screamed and I heard Dogmeat growl.

"Get back, kid!" screamed the regulator and I felt his knife pressed forcefully against my stomach, another grabbed my arms and restrained them behind my back. I screamed again. "Help!" I shouted. The regulator with the combat knife directed it at my face.

"Time to die," he said angrily and Randy jumped at him.

"Stop!" he yelled and Dogmeat jumped into action and began tearing at his leg. My restraints seemed to grow tighter. I struggled helplessly.

"Kid, you don't have to die! If you back off now you can go with your dog-" he started

"That's my dog!" I screamed and kicked him in the shin. He staggered back acting a bit dazed.

"I can't leaves her! I-I loves her!" Randy shouted.

I blinked, oh wow…love…

"Then you can die together," the other regulator shouted

"Noes!" Randy shouted and pointed an Assault Rifle at the regulator holding me back. Dogmeat continued to attack the regulator with the combat knife, tearing viciously at his leg.

"Now hold on…don't do anything drastic…" he said and grabbed tried to adjust his grip on me. I tore away from him and tore the other regulator off of Dogmeat, who was whimpering as his enemy slashed at him with the combat knife.

I struggled with the regulator until I was able to grab the combat knife. I grit my teeth and snarled "This is for attacking my dog," and slashed his throat and after a big gory spew of blood he fell to the ground. Dogmeat whimpered as I hear gunshots ring out behind me. Oh shit…Randy!

I spun around to see Randy facing a dead regulator; he looked awfully frazzled but unharmed. I ran at him and threw my arms around him. Randy hugged back, I guess he didn't realize what a compliment it is to get hugged by me, I usually never hug people.

"Are you okays?" Randy asked and I nodded into his shoulder. I had a couple minor scratches around my arms but I wasn't dead, not by a long shot.

"You?" I whispered, surprised to find how scared my voice sounded.

"Yeahs, I'm good." Randy said proudly "I didn't even get hurt."

I laughed and striated my back and looked up at him. He grinned and bent down and kissed me. I was awfully surprised because Randy had never kissed me before. I kissed him back gratefully and resisted the urge to fling my arms around him again.

Dogmeat barked and scratched my leg trying to get my attention. I turned to look at him and he had looted all the useful items from the regulators. I smiled and took them, stowing them in my pack. Dogmeat barked and scratched the dirt near a holotape I hadn't picked up.

I grabbed it and entered into my pip-boy. I read it aloud

_Okay boys and girls, we've got another outlaw that needs to be extinguished. This one goes by the name of Katherine; research is being done currently to uncover more. This girl attempted to blow Megaton up. Not much has been discovered but we know that this girl came from Vault 1o1; she is traveling alone since last discovered. She has brown curled hair and tanned skin: this subject is armed and extremely dangerous. Subject was last seen heading out of Megaton into the unknown, bring back proof of her extinguishing(the head) and you shall be rewarded justly, more specifically 1000 caps for this girl's head._

"Oh shit!" I screamed after I'd finished reading it and kicked one of the 'regulator's' lifeless bodies. "You asshole!" I screamed and kicked it again "How dare you try and kill me? You should have to pay someone to kill me because losing a wonderful soul like mine would devastate the world!" I screamed

"Katherine, calms down." Randy pleaded

I ignored him and continued to beat the dead regulator until I was breathing heavily anger mixing with exhaustion. I plopped on the ground and Dogmeat sat down next to me, Randy slowly edged down next to me again.

"Are you alrights?" Randy repeated

I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest "I'm good," I replied and reached over to ruffle Dogmeat's ears. "I'm calm now," I added shakily looking down at the ground.

"Goods," Randy said and his arms went around me, I blushed but leaned against him and sighed. We sat there quietly for some time before his pip-boy began vibrating. I looked over at him and he was reading a pip-text probably from his friends.

It read: "Randy! We're getting married!"

"Who?" I asked and Randy pointed at the name at the top of the message, it read 'Kate'.

He replied: "That's goods! Guess whats!"

I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say when she replied, she never guessed what.

"Come to Rivet City! We want you to be there, Randy!" she replied

"Can Katherine come?" He wrote back. I seethed, if I wanted to go to their wedding, I would.

"Um…why? You find her?" Kate texted back

"YEAH!" he replied and then a bit later he wrote "She's my girlfriends"

I blushed, thankfully Randy didn't notice a few seconds later her reply came "That's great! Um, you guys sound cute together. I formally invite her to the wedding." She wrote back.

"Great," I muttered and Randy frowned and pulled me a bit closer.

I pulled away from him and pet Dogmeat until he was done texting his stupid friend.

"So can we go?" Randy asked

"I don't know Randy, is Jake going to try and kill me?" I muttered

"He wouldn't kills you!" Randy said with a frown "I don't thinks he would anyway."

There was another vibration coming from his Pip-boy, I leaned over at looked at the screen, it said: "Kate told me you were with Katherine, why! More importantly what base are you at, one? Do you guys fight a lot?" I looked up at realized the message was from Jake, my god that idiot!

Randy replied: "Whats? Wells we kinda skipped all the bases."

What the hell…?

A few seconds later he got his reply: "WHAT! YOU SLEPT TOGATHER!"

I snorted and pulled away "We can go," I said with a shrug, I could kick Jakes ass after his wedding, hell that might be fun.

"Really!" Randy asked happily, I nodded and he threw his arms around me and then replied to Jakes text "We dids, anyway, Katherines and I are coming to your wedding! See you tomorrows!"

Almost instantly he got a reply that said: "DON'T BRING HER"

I smirked, obviously that only made me want to come even more. Here I come Jakey, you'll get yours.

**Chapter 17- its wedding season!**

Kate,

I am more excited than I have ever been in my life!

"Jake isn't so exciting that were getting married.

"Yes it is very exciting." He said

"I heard there is a very nice church in Rivet City we should get married there!"

"Yeah wait isn't Rivet City a rusty old big smelly boat?" Jake asked

"I haven't heard anything about it being smelly." I said

"Well we'll almost to Rivet City." He replied

We kept walking and we saw a dead death claw with a nail board jammed into it.

"Well looks like whoever killed this fellow is quite." Jake said

"Yeah they probably were buff." I giggled

"I'm certain he was buff." Said Jake

"Hey look it's a guy with a Fat Man." I called out

"Give me all your stuff I'm robbing you!" said Rob

"[Big Guns] That fat man isn't even loaded you idiot I doubt you even have any ammo for that thing best if you give us that fat man if you know what's good for you."

"Okay take don't kill me!" cried Rob

Then I slapped him in the face.

{Fat man added}

"Let's go Kate." Jake said

After about 30 minutes or so a big ship was in the distance.

"Hey there's Rivet City." Jake said

"Let's go c'mon hurry up let's GO!" I screamed

"Alright." Jake said

I ran up the ramp and yanked Jake up.

"Hello lovely couple." Said a guy in a black suit

"Hi what's your name." she asked

"I'm Carlos, I like to lie to people water and pretend that I'm poor but I'm not!" he took off his sun glasses

"You're a liar!" I screamed

"Yup, I am bye!" Carlos laughed

I almost slapped him but then Jake kicked him in the balls

"Ahhh!" He cried

"Please don't upset me fiancée." Jake yelled in his ears

"I won't just don't kill me." Cried Carlos

Then he ran in into the boat.

"C'mon, let's find church!" Jake said

"Right!" I said

Then I and Jake walked in.

"Hello my name is Harkness I'm head of security." Said Harkness

"We need to find the church sir can you help us." Asked Jake

"To your left through the door" He replied

"Thanks." I said

"You're welcome"

"Okay let's talk to the pastor." Jake replied

"Okay." I replied

We walked the direction Harkness told us to go and found the priest.

"My Saint Monica Bless you" Said Clifford

"Hey were getting married and we'll need you to do it tomorrow." Jake said

"Okay but I need your names." He said

"Jake you shouldn't rush things." I snapped whacking his arm

"Fine we will redo it." Said Jake "Hello what is your name sir, is this saint Monica church, what is your name, my name is Jake and this is my fiancée Kate, do you think you could marry us?" Jake said annoyed

"Clifford, yes, Clifford again, and yes I can marry you." He replied

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow at 2:00." Jake said

"Is that an okay time?" I asked nervous

"Yes it is fine I'll send out inventations." Clifford said

"Okay bye I have things to do." Jake said

"May Saint Monica bless you." Clifford said

"Whatever…" Jake replied

"Kate I need to do some shopping why don't you get a bite to eat." Jake replied

"Okay?" I said

I wonder why Jake wants to go shopping without me: am I being annoying? Why doesn't Jake want me? WHY!

Then he dashed out.

"Fine I'll get a bite to eat yeah **AND LET YOU CHEAT**!" I yelled in my head

I waited for 38 seconds and followed him.

I noticed that he was talking to a WOMAN!

I overheard them talking I listened carefully

"Yeah I can hook you up," She said excitedly

"Great, I could really use a fix, Cindy." Jake replied

"No problem." She replied and nodded

"Alright bye." He said

"Goodbye sweetie!" she replied and walked away, Miss Cindy I will have to talk to you later.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH JAKE IS CHEATING! WHY? WHY! WHY!**

Calm down Kate let's calm down. Maybe I should talk to something. I saw a girl in an…um…potato sack outfit.

"Hello." I said

"Hi, how do you do?" She sighed

"What is wrong?" I asked

"Well I have this crush on this guy Diego…but I can't get him to leave the church! Now we can never be married, I mean we both love each other so why not get married?" she sighed

"Well why don't you do something nice for him like giving him random stuff?" I said

"I do, he wants to marry me but he won't! He is to attached to the church!" she yelled

"Well you aren't the only one with guy problems!" I snapped, "_my_ fiancée is cheating on me when we're getting married how tomorrow! **IT'S SO** **RUDE!**"

"Do you have proof?" she asked

Then I thought of the conversation.

"GET OVER HERE CINDY!" I yelled

"Yes?" she asked turning around to face me,

"**DIE!**" I screamed

Then I punched her in the face 4 time probably broke her nose maybe her jaw.

"OW MY FACE!" she screamed

Then Jake rushed over.

"What's wrong with you Kate?" Jake yelled at me

Then I explained my evidence to him.

"Kate, she was giving me some psycho so I could deal with Katherine! I wasn't cheating. And I didn't want you to come because was going to get you a present!" he yelled

"What?" I said

Then I noticed Katherine and I rushed out.

"Drama" Katherine sang

Chapter 18- Girls Night Out!

Kate,

I was leaning on the rail outside of Rivet City "God! I'm such an idiot!" I mumbled to myself

"Hi there Kate," Said Katherine

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you." She replied

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You just killed someone!" said Katherine

"WHAT! MY GOD, NOOO!" I said

"I wish you barely gave her a bloody nose." Katherine said rolling her eyes in disappointment

"Whew," I said then I looked over at her "Katherine?"

"What?" Said Katherine in a bored tone

"Can I talk about my feelings with you?" I asked

"No,"

"Well, I will tell you anyway. I mean I thought Jake was cheating with Cindy, But he wasn't. I feel so dumb you know?" I explained

I looked over my back and noticed Katherine had already left.

"Excuse me." Said a deep voice

"Yes?" I said

Then I noticed it was Harkness.

"Listen I'm going to have to ban you…" said Harkness

"What! No! But I was going to- NOOOOOOOOOO!" I said

"Let me finish! I'm going to ban you _if_ you assault another person." Said Harkness

"Oh…sorry," I felt even more stupid

"Weirdo," He mumbled as he walked away

"It probably wouldn't matter if I got banned anyway, Jake probably doesn't want to date a crazy person." I mumbled

"Kate!" yelled Angela and then she hugged me

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Kate!" Angela said

"It's not your fault, I'm the stupid one." I said

"Maybe you should apologize to Cindy." Said Angela

"I don't know…I - she made…." I said struggling to find the correct words

"Well, if you got punched wouldn't you want an apology?"

"I suppose." I sighed

We both walked into Rivet City

Immediately I saw Cindy with her bloody nose. And next I saw Jake.

I walked over to Cindy.

"Hi Cindy." I mumbled

"AHHH Don't KILL ME!" yelled Cindy

"No! I wasn't going to! I was here to apologize." I screamed back

"Well, excuse me for being jumpy because usually when someone punches you in the wasteland when they return they usually punch you again, _or worse_!" she snapped

"I'm so sorry!" I said sincerely

"Well I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet, you hurt me." She said

"No, she didn't. You can't call that pain." Said Katherine from the side lines

"It's okay I expected not to be forgiven here." I said

{-200 caps}

"KATE!" yelled Jake

"I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have thought you were cheating on me with Cindy." I said

"No, not that! You just gave away our money!" yelled Jake

"Hi's." said Randy

"Hi Randy, good to see you" I said

"So Jakes, did you miss me?" said Randy

"I going to answer that with a big fat _NO_." said Jake

"I sure did miss you guys." Said Randy while giving Jake a hug

"Get this kid off of me!" yelled Jake

"Um Jake are you mad at me…?" I asked

"I'm a little ticked off that you just gave away half are caps but otherwise no." said Jake

"But what about me punching Cindy?" I said

"It was a misunderstanding and besides she deserved it her psycho was way to spendy." He said

"Hey I'm right here." said Cindy

"But aren't you upset because I didn't trust you in our relationship?" I asked

"Kate you've known me for 19 years I think it's smart not to trust me." He joked

"Well, I guess I don't need to be upset." I said slowly

"No, you don't. And the wedding is tomorrow and I am so excited!" Jake said

"Why? You're getting married. There is nothing to be happy about." Said Katherine

"Well, because a wedding always need's a bachelor party." He said

Randy taped on Katherine's shoulder and asked

"What dat?" he whispered

"Where Jake gets drunk and he stays up all night with str- um, I mean hot girls" she said

"Yes I'm sure Katherine would come as a "hot girl" I said

Then she punched me.

"OW!" I said

"See, you don't see me running out of Rivet City. I only do that if I killed someone." She snapped

"Hey, maybe since Jake is busy for the night maybe we should have a girl's night out!" said Angela

"With who?" I asked

"Me, you, and Katherine!" said Angela

"What? Hell no!" said Katherine

"C'mon Katherine it's wedding season! Do this for me your friend Angela." said Angela

"I don't know if I like you _that_ much I mean I hate Kate; so nice and sincere." She snarled

Angela took out her bag of caps and shook it.

"Okay I'll come but I _won't_ like it." She pouted

"Yes! YAY all my friends are going to a girl's night out!" Angela started to Dance

"Let's go to my room at Weatherly hotel to plan the night." Said Kate

"Agh! I hate planning." Katherine moaned

We walked up the stairs to the Weatherly hotel. I found my door and opened it.

The room had a carpet, radio, chair, and queen sized bed.

"I call bed all of it!" said Katherine then she plopped on the bed.

Then I and Angela jumped on top of her.

"Get off me Kate and potato sack!" she laughed

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay, it's 5:00 o'clock now we'll take an hour to plan and then head out." I said

"Okay what should we do first?" I asked

"Make your wedding dress!" said Angela

"Agh…" moaned Katherine

"Okay what next?" asked Angela

"We should buy a bunch of clothes and try them on!" I giggled

"Perfect!" said Angela

"I like all that, but the buying part…." Said Katherine

"Huh?" we both said

"I have a couple stealth boys we could steal some instead." She said simply

"I don't know… it seems wrong." I said

"Alright, it's decided we'll steal them." Said Katherine

"What next?" said Angela

"We should try to hook you up with Diego again." Said Katherine

"Yeah," I said

Angela blushed.

"What about next we see how pathetic Jake's bachelor party is." Katherine giggled

"Hmm, bed at ten?" I asked

"No, we should get a little drunk before we go to sleep." Said Katherine

"No, I don't drink." Kate said

"It's a special occasion you have to drink a little." Said Katherine

In the end the list looked like this,

6:00: make dress

7:00: steal clothes

8:00: hook Angela with Diego

9:00: spy on Jake

10:00: drink a little

11:00: sleep?

"Okay, move out!" yelled Angela

We rushed out into the market place and bought some fabric.

"That will be 75 caps." Said Bannon

"I'll buy." Said Angela

"TO THE SUITE!" Yelled Angela

I and Angela ran up the stairs.

"Do have to run everywhere?" asked Katherine

"Yup." I shouted

"Shut up!" said Seagrave

Katherine flipped him off.

"Little bitch!" Seagrave shouted

Once we got to the suite we started cutting and sewing. Katherine is great at sewing.

"Done!" we all said at once

It was a beautiful white dress, white gloves, covered with some sparkly stuff that Katherine put on, black high heels, and you could see a lot of my back.

"You look great!" said Angela

"I don't know guys; don't you think I'm showing a little too much up top…you can almost see my… you know, my things?" I asked

"You're supposed to look sexy; don't you want Jake to be all over you?"Demanded Katherine,

I blushed it was true.

"I guess so." I said

"Next steal and put on clothes." Said Katherine

We all put on the stealth boys.

"Wow I can't see you guys!" said Angela

"That's kind of the point." Said Katherine

I peeked out the door and no one was around.

"Let's go." Katherine said

We sneaked into the market place and no one was around.

We kept sneaking around the market place and a security guard walked in.

We kept sneaking but then I hit a tin can.

"Kate!" yelled Angela

"What are you doing?" asked the man

"Nothing just practicing sneaking around… super mutants." Said Katherine

"Oh good I thought you were going to steal something." He said

"Me? Of course not!" said Katherine

Then we rushed out.

Angela bumped into Diego literally.

"Oh hi Angela." He said

"Hi Diego." Said Angela

"So um how you doing?" she asked

I was a little in front of her with Katherine.

"I've got to do something." Katherine whispered to me

Then Katherine put on a stealth boy and crouched.

It looked like she some queen ant hormones into Diego's pocket.

Then Diego kissed Angela. And tongued

"What did you do?" I whispered

"Oh nothing." Said Katherine

"C'mon let's leave these two alone." I said

"Let's go to that party." Said Katherine

We walked down to the party area and put on some more stealth boys.

We saw Jake and Randy talking but we couldn't hear them so we got closer. Then we could hear them just."

"Whoa wait you just skipped right to base 4!" said Jake

"Yup! I'm a lady killer." Said Randy

Then Katherine just started bursting out laughing loudly.

Then are cover was blown.

"Hi Kate." Said Jake

"Hi Jake." I said and blushed

"I'll see you later, sweet heart." He said

I blushed.

"Bye's Katherine." Said Randy

"Later sugar" Said Katherine

Then we walked away.

"Um Katherine I'm tired we can have wine at the wedding." I said

"Okay, fine. Kate. Um… this was actually um fun." Said Katherine

"Good night Katherine." I replied

She ignored me and walked away.

I went to bed.

In the middle of the night I heard Jake get into bed a brushed some of my hair with his hand.

"Good night Kate." And he kissed me asleep.

Chapter 19- The Wedding

Jake,

I woke up and felt tired. I checked my Pip-Boy for the time it was 6:00.

"TOO EARLY!" I mumbled

And fell asleep in about 20 minutes later.

All of the sudden I was shaken awake by Kate who was still shaking me.

"It's finally the day!" Kate said

"Yes it is, can go back to bed?" I asked

"No!"

"Why not?" I replied

"Because have to eat breakfast!"

"Who has breakfast at 9:30?" I said

"Um… everyone?" said Kate

"Well, I'm a little hungry." I said

"Let's go!" She said and nearly yanked my arm off pulling of the bed.

We went into the marketplace and Katherine and Randy were having breakfast.

Randy was having a mire lurk cake. And Katherine was having a fresh baked potato with cut up carrots and it looked non irritated!

"Katherine, where did you get that fresh food?" Jake asked

"Why should I tell you?" she said

[Charisma] "Because I'm getting married today?" I said

Then Katherine flipped me off without looking me in the eye.

"Don't be so rude!" said Kate

Then Katherine flipped her off too.

"C'mon Jake let's order." Kate said

"Okay maybe they have fresh food here." I said

"I don't think so."

"Welcome to Gary's Galley I have the special meal you requested Kate." Said Angela

"GARY!" I sobbed

"its okay I ordered you a squirrel burger with some potato crisps.

"Yum!" I said

"Katherine why can't I have gotten that?" pouted Randy

"Because that mire lurk cake was out in the open capable of stealing." Said Katherine "Besides, you love cake."

"Oh's." said Randy

"Kate what did you get?" I asked

"I am going to have a mire lurk delight." Kate replied

"Is that you're favorite." I asked

"It is one of my favorites." She said

"Well let's eat!" I said

Then we ate a decent breakfast.

"The wedding is at 3:30 and we need to be there by 3:00." By Kate

"Okay." I said

"What should we do?" I asked

"I don't know." She said

"Let's go to the lab there is super smart guy stuff there." I said

"Okay."

Then we sat up to go to the lab.

"Me and Randy are coming." Said Katherine

"Whatever." I said

We all walked down to the Science Lab and immediately we saw a woman in a lab coat. She stared at us for some time then she said "My god you're James kid aren't you?" and she stared directly at Katherine.

"Yeah so?" she said

"My you've grown so much!" she said

"Are you some kind of creep?" she said

"No, I was James' assistant before you were born we worked on project purity together." She said "My name is Doctor Li."

"Boring." Katherine said

"I've heard about project purity. Well I read it in my dad' diary." Said Jake

"Would you mind looking for Dr. Mohawk for me?" said Dr. Li

"Hello I just told we can't we are getting married today." Kate said

"Well you're marriage can wait for a day Mohawk guy needs to be found now!"

"Hey's! me and Katherine cans go look for Mr. Mohawk while Jake and Kate get's married." Said Randy

I looked over at Katherine and she seemed angry that she got volunteered for work without having a saying.

"But I want Randy to be at our wedding!" complained Kate

"I know! Let's make Katherine all by herself to find the guy no one wants her at the wedding anyway. I said

Then Katherine kicked me in my balls.

"Heys I go where Katherine goes!" said Randy

Katherine blushed a pinch.

"You need to postpone the wedding!' said Dr. Li

"You know what?" said Katherine "Who needs weddings anyway? You guys don't need that bull crap if you want to get married you need to do it later." Said Katherine

"For once she's right we need this done later we have bigger things to do." Said Kate

"Yeah let's find this Mr. Mohawk." I said

Chapter 20- Where did Mr. Moe Go?

Jake,

"So what happened to this Moe guy anyway?" I asked

"He was gathering supplies for our research." Dr. Li replied

"Why the hell did you send out a scientist to go out to find supplies anyway." Asked Katherine

"Because we don't really have any couriers and Mr. Mohawk is definitely are strongest member."

"What happened to's Kevin?" Randy

"He went to find one of his friends that would make a good member of the science team." Said Dr. LI

"What happened to my dad?" asked Katherine

"He heard that you got out of that vault and went looking for you." She replied

"How did he find out?" asked Katherine

"3-dog has been talking about you a lot, He keeps blabbering about how you almost destroyed Megaton and that sort of stuff."

"I think I'm going to kill this 3-dog I didn't give him permission to talk about my personal life!" yelled Katherine

"Wait, does my dad know I'm out of the vault?" I asked

"Yes." Said Dr. Li

"So he went to look for a friend instead of his only son who might be in danger every moment. Yup that sounds like my Dad." I said

"Anyway you need to find Mr. Mohawk he is desperately needed!" said dr. Li

"So's are we going together or what?" Randy asked

"I don't want to be near Jake!" said Katherine

"I'm willing to pay for Mister Mohawk's safety."

"WE ARE IN!" we both shouted

"Okay so where was he supposed to go?" asked Kate

"He went east of rivet to find some metal for our project"

"So go look for him!" said Dr. Li

"Alright, no need to nag" said Katherine

We all walked out of Rivet City together.

Katherine tapped on Randy shoulder

"psss Randy!" she whispered

"What's?" he whispered

"You know who were getting paid for this right?" said Katherine

"Yeah's so what?" He said

"Jake probably wants half the cut so I say once we get our share I'll use a stealth boy and take Jakes too!" said Katherine

"Ohhh Katherine you are sooo devious!" said Randy

"I know and you're getting better!" said Katherine

Then Randy walked over to Kate

"Hi Randy nice to see you again!" said Kate

"You too's!" he shouted

"SO I guess we have a lot to catch up on huh?" said Kate

"Yeah we do's!" said Randy

"Okay question No. 1 why did you go after Katherine?" asked Kate

"Well, I just had a sense that she was the girl for me I mean she isn't completely evil she has helped me in the past!" he replied

"No.2 Do you think Katherine likes you back?" asked Kate

"I'm pretty sure were close I'm mean we really got to know each other Tenpenny tower and I mean really got to know each other pretty fast though."

"Were you to kissing on the first night?" asked Kate

"Well, a little." Said Randy, kind of ashamed he lost his virginity quickly without barely knowing the girl…

"I don't want to hear this to blabber anymore." I sighed

Then I tuned into galaxy news radio.

"He ya'll it's me Three Dog owww!"

"Oh I love Three Dog!" said Randy

"Is this the guy who keeps talking about without my consent?" asked Katherine

"Yup!" I said

Bonus- I'm making Katherine angry by having this on!

Then I turned it up to full sound!

I decided to turn it off when the signal was bad I couldn't understand him it sounded like this,

"Naes Jaes oood guy…"

Then I noticed that this is where the scientist was last seen.

"We're here I said

"But this is just a little pit there isn't even a blood trail." Whined Katherine

"Look a pip-Boy glove!" said Kate

"Hmm it appears that Mr. Mohawk was from a vault it's pretty obvious what happened!" said Jake

"Yeah" said Katherine "I know what happened but you might want to tell Randy."

"Mohawk guy was-" I started

"Look's a UFO!" Randy interrupted

"Impossible!" I started and turned around and we were all getting sucked in to the UFO!

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed

Chapter 21- What? Aliens!

Jake,

I woke up with a blur and next thing I knew I was in a kind of cell.

"What the?" I said

"Hello I see they have abducted you as well." Said a guy with a Mohawk.

"Hey you must be…" I started

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Mohawk Guy." Said Mohawk Guy

"What is going on? A UFO, seriously!" said Jake

"It appears so, my friend; we have been abducted by aliens." He said calmly

"Um nice to meet you Mohawk guy, I'm Jake." I said

"You must be Kevin's son."

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked

"Well, your name's Jake you have a slight resemblance to your father Kevin." He said

"Well my friends and I went looking for you…but it seems we're in the same situation."

"Yes we best get out of here soon. I have observed what they done humans here and it doesn't appear pleasant." Said Mr. Mohawk Guy

"Do you have a plan?" I asked

"Now that I have a cellmate I think I do." Said Mohawk Guy

"Okay let's hear it." I prompted

"These aliens have camera's all over this ship, even in our cell, so if we were to do something to come down here and unlock the door…we could ambush them with our Fury!" said Mr. Mohawk Guy

"I know! How about we start punching each other and maybe they will come down to break it up!" I said

"Good idea!"

"All right let's make this look real!" I said

This will be great I'll get out of this cell and beat up this wimp!

"Ahhh!" I said and punched him

He punched back harder. Man, this guy is tough too! We kept punching each other but Mohawk Guy's punches were stronger than mine.

"##$%^&*&^%" said Alien

"Here they come." Cried Mohawk Guy

They unlocked the cell door

"Attack!" he said

We started punching the aliens put they had tazzers! Finally we killed the 2 that were suppose to break up the fight we toke their lightning rods.

"Okay, now that we are out of that cell what should we do?" he asked

"My friends! Well, and Katherine." I said

"I see we need to find your friends correct?"

"Yeah." I said

"Yes we need to find your friends and then I have a plan to get out of this mess!" he declared

We walked down the hall and saw an Alien but it didn't appear to see us.

I crouched and threw my rod at it and it fell to the ground.

"Nice throw Jacob."

"Whatever." I said

Then suddenly we heard a siren and saw flashing lights!

"#$$#$%%#$%#$%TE#$$##$##$#$%^$%!" said an alien over the intercom

"I think they noticed we have escaped!" Mohawk Guy told me

"Look that alien had a gun of some sort!" I said

"Jacob, do you want it?" he asked

"No, you better take it. Just give me your rod." I said

Mohawk guy handed over his rod so that I had one in my right hand and the other in the left.

"Ah that is how this weapon works." He said

We heard stomping feet. Lots of them.

"I don't think we can take them all let's hide, then sneak attack and the run!" I suggested

"All right." He said

We hid behind a wall.

Finally the aliens had arrived there was about 20.

"Attack!" I yelled and started zapping them like crazy and Mohawk guy was popping heads easily.

In the sneak attack we killed 10.

"RUN!" I yelled

We ran as fast as we could down the hall, we bumped into in alien and he fell to the ground but we didn't have time to kill him.

"Let's hide maybe they won't find us and give up!" I said

"Agreed." Said Mohawk Guy

I opened the lid to a crate and found some of our weapons like the laser rifle and super sledge we had I also found a 10mm pistol.

"Ahh my pistol!" said Mohawk Guy grabbed his pistol. And I grabbed my stuff too.

"Hurry we have to hide!" I said

I hid in the small crate. And Mohawk guy hid behind a shelf.

The aliens reached our destination but, didn't see us and went on.

"Good they thought we ran ahead." I said

"Correct they did think that." He said

"Let's go." I said

"OWWWWWWWWW! DAT HURT YOU'S ALEIN." Said Randy

"Hey I hear Randy but I can't see him." I said

"What's you's wants me's to talk's K!" he was saying "Alright I'm Randy. Umm I like cake a lot's: you have to try it sometime. OW! Stop shocking me's!" said Randy

"I get it; your friend's voice is over the intercom he must be loud." Mohawk guy mused.

"Yeah, Randy is pretty loud." I sighed

"Well, we need to keep running the aliens might catch up."

"Okay sure smarty pants." I said

"Quiet I hear footsteps." Mohawk guy whispered

"Hide I'll sneak attack it by attacking at the door." I said

The footsteps grew louder and louder until BANG clubbed `em with the super sledge.

"OWWWWWW!" yelled Kate

"Kate Oh Shit!" I yelled and in a second she fell to the floor. "KATE! KATE! Speak to me! Say something!" I said

I checked her pulse she was still alive but she was losing a lot of blood and fast from the dent in her forehead.

"We need to keep moving I can hear alien sequels!" said Mohawk guy

"We can just leave Kate here for bait!" I said

"Jacob she is going to die look at that blow and besides don't you want to save two lives or waste three? Let it go Jacob there is nothing you can do now for Kate. We need to escape ourselves!" he said

"No way! I don't care if there is zero percent chance of her survival I'm sticking with no matter what even if that means death!" I yelled back

"Jacob I thought you were wiser than that!" Mohawk Guy cried

"Go you asshat!" I yelled

"Fine `tis your funeral, except there will be no such thing because funerals don't exist anymore!" said Mohawk Guy

"Didn't tell you to go? You asshat! Besides, that was a terrible comeback I don't give a crap about funerals!"

Mohawk guy fled the scene. I kept pumping her heart and doing CPR but there was no emotion in her body

"C'mon Kate stay with me!

Chapter 22- I can't believe I've been abducted!

Katherine,

I woke up with in a fog of but once I saw a little green alien my memory was jogged: we had been sucked into a UFO.

"What the Fuck do you want?" I yelled

It said alien talk I think or was that Jewish or Spanish either way I didn't have a clue what they were saying.

"Ummm, no comprende, but guys you need to let me the fuck down!" I noticed I was strapped to an alien bed.

"%&%$^^" said the green dude

"More Jewish…" I sighed

And then they shocked me.

"Oww this cost like…45 caps and you left a brunt mark on it! Damn it!"

They kept on speaking Jewish and tazing until I had enough. I looked at my surroundings and saw two aliens and one of them had a shock baton. Once they went for another shock I kicked the alien that was trying to shock me by I jamming my high heel in its gut. It fell.

"Eww! You got alien guts on my heel!" I screamed

The other one got so freaked out it ran away. Now that I was alone I could escape using a bobby pin. I freed myself in 13 seconds.

"Huh new record." I said smugly to myself, detatching myself from the uncomfortable table.

"OWW! Dat hurts yous aliens, stop dat!"

"Randy!" I got up and rushed the way I heard his pleasant voice except it was bleeding with pain. Finally I could see Randy getting shocked through a window, I tried to open the door but if was locked.

"Katherine's!" cried Randy

"Hold on!" I yelled

"Hold on's to what?" Said Randy

"I don't know your pants it's an expression!" I said

I took off my gutty high heel and broke the window with the tip.

"#%Y*&^$." Said Alien

"STOP SPEAKING JEWISH!" I yelled

"Don't yous mean gibberish?" said Randy

"Whatever." I snapped

The alien tried to shock me but I dodged and decked them one.

"%^&&%." Said alien

He dropped his shocker; I grabbed it and finished him off.

"Katherine!" Randy said

"Here let me get you out!" I said

"K's!" he replied

I freed Randy in a flash.

"Randy!" I yelled

And then we hugged.

"This is weird I thought aliens were's nice." Randy said

"Well, they aren't and frankly I would like to live through this so let's find our way out." Said Katherine

"But what about Jake and Kate?" asked Randy

"Well if we bump into them, we will team up, but I'm not a woman of patience." I said

"K!" Randy said

"Okay so we need to get back to earth but how this is so…!" I cried in frustration

"Stupid?" asked Randy

"Yeah stupid." I said

"We should find Jake or Mohawk Guy's there smart!" Randy said

"Well I guess we do need help… not like we could do it ourselves." I said

"Hey where is your dog?" Randy asked

"I don't know we had him when we were abducted?" I said

"What's was its name?" asked Randy

"His name is Dogmeat!" I snapped

Randy started giggling and then bursted into laughter.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry it's just it isn't a creative name's!" Randy laughed

"Oh yeah you think you could do better, huh?" I screamed

"I wouldn't evens have to try it's a terrible name!" he laughed

"Shut up!" I screamed

I guess we attracted attention because some aliens came in.

"Kills it!" said Randy

"Randy grab a lightning rod and give it all you've got!" I yelled

Randy and I charged at the five aliens with our rods, three of them had rods like ours but two had alien guns.

"Kills the one with guns!" yelled Randy

"I'm killing the ones attacking me!" I yelled back

I kept getting shocked by all three aliens that had lightning rods. The other two tried to shoot Randy but he was way too fast he saw them coming easily.

"Ow!" I screamed in agony

"Katherine holds on!" said Randy

Randy dodged another ray and ran over to me and shocked an alien to death. Then shoved another one, and I killed it while it was off balance. And Randy punched the last one to the ground and we finished off with a double stomp.

"Ahh!" I screamed again

"Katherine! Are you okay?" Randy asked worried

"No, Randy, I'm not okay I need a bunch of stimpaks!" I said softly.

"!##$$!" said alien

said alien

.o make it!" e to the ground and we finished off with a double stomp.

oved another one, and i he was way to fast he I forgot that there were still two aliens left the ones with guns.

"Katherine takes cover I'll take care of thems!" Randy ensured

"Okay!" I said

I limped to the room I found Randy and hid behind the window. A second later I toke a peek and saw Randy pick up another lightning rod. He shocked them in the heart or, at least where human hearts are. They died quickly and fell to the ground. He also picked up the guns and there ammo.

"Katherine are you okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah I think so." I groaned

"Well they must have hid our stuff somewhere on this ship." Said Randy

"Yeah and I bet they have Dogmeat somewhere to!" I said hopefully

"All we have to's do is find our stuff and you can use some of our medical supplies!" said Randy

"Or Jake's medical supply." I said

"But we can't stay here!" said Randy

"So let's go!" I said

"K's!" said Randy

Randy dashed down like a crazy person. Oh wait he is.

"Randy wait I can't even walk like this!" I yelled down the hall

"Oh's sorry!" said Randy

He ran backed to me gave me an alien gun.

"Here let me carry you!" I said

"Oh Randy thank you!" I said

And Randy picked me out and he was still able to run.

Dogmeat howling with fear

I looked through the window and saw a lot of dead animals and Dogmeat in a cage and an alien coming towards him with a knife looking thing!

"DOGMEAT!" I screamed

I took out my pistol and shot the alien through the window, it took another bullet to finish him off. I flew off Randy and jumped through the window and picked the lock of Dogmeat's cage.

"Dogmeat!" I cheered

Dogmeat panted rapidly

"Looks Katherine it's a monkey it's so cutes!" Randy yelled

"It looks disgusting." I said

"Katherine can I keep it? It's not even irradiated it must be a breed from before the war!" he said

"We aren't keeping it, period!" I yelled

I started limping away, then turned around and saw Randy had a monkey around his neck.

"Please let's me's keep it!" Randy asked

"…..Fine." I said irritably

"YESSSSSSS Mo YOU'S CAN STAY!" screamed Randy

The only reason I let Randy keep his stupid monkey is because it was a breed from before the war, and we could sell it for a ton of money!

"C'mon Mo let's go." Randy said

And he dashed off with his monkey leaving me to limp with Dogmeat…

"Hey Katherine I found our stimpaks oh wait I think this is both ours and Jake supplies." He said

"That's okay just take it all and come over with 10 stimpaks pronto!" I said

"Almost immanently he came back with my stimpacks."

I took them all at once.

"ahhh." I said vacantly "Okay I'm good to go now!"

"Good!" Randy said

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Dogmeat!" I snapped

"Oh whatever's!" said Randy

We started running down the hall and heard a voice…

"C'mon Kate stay with me!" echoed Jake

"I hear Jake's!" said Randy

I opened a big door and saw some blood, a super sledge, Jake, and Kate with a big dent in her forehead…

"Katherine!" said Jake

Chapter 22- KATE!

Jake,

"What's happened to Kate!" asked Randy

"It's a long story…" I said

"#^$%&&*&^!" yelled aliens

"I can hear aliens let's go!" said Katherine

"I can't carry Kate like this they catch up!" I said

"What's we's going to do?"Asked Randy

"Kate needs medical attention!" I said

"We will cover you!" said Katherine

"Thanks!" I said

Finally the aliens arrived.

"Jake, catch!" said Katherine.

Katherine threw me a bunch of stimpacks

I didn't say word to her just a nod. I injected Kate with a couple; but it wasn't working at all. The aliens started to shoot. Katherine tried to shoot her alien gun but couldn't figure it out.

"How do these things work?" asked Katherine frustrated.

"I know!" said Randy.

"Well then switch weapons with me!" yelled Katherine.

"'K!" he said.

He tossed his lightning rod and almost electrocuted Katherine but, she caught it on the small handle.

"Careful!" said Katherine.

"K's!" said Randy.

Dogmeat started biting an alien.

Katherine pushed forward with Dogmeat and started shocking.

Randy started popping alien heads like crazy. Until only one remained one with a alien rifle

"Last one!" said Katherine.

Alien knocked Katherine down to the ground.

"Bitch!" she yelled then she turned to Randy and screamed at him, too "RANDY KILL IT!"

"I'm am's out of ammo!" said Randy.

"!#$%" yelled the alien.

He had what appeared to be an alien rifle. He lifted it up and hit Katherine with it hard.

"MOTHER-F-." She yelled then Katherine tried to get to her feet but the alien stopped her.

"I hear more coming!" I yelled feeling a tad overwhelmed

Alien shoots Randy in the shoulder blade.

"OW'S!" he yelled and fell to the floor.

Dogmeat bites alien's foot off

"!#$%" said Alien.

Alien shocks Dogmeat unconscious.

"We're out numbered!" I screamed.

But no one answered because everyone was unconscious…

"You want a fight I'll give you a fight!" I screamed.

I picked up my super sledge.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in attack.

I knock off an alien's head. Then one shot at me but I dodged. Then I threw my super sledge at the alien with the rifle and his body exploded. I quickly ran over to the alien corpse and grabbed the rifle. And I killed 10 or so aliens and then I ran out of ammunition. I grabbed my super sledge and finished the rest off.

I looked carefully at everyone; they were all unconscious. I heard more footsteps and I readied my super sledge. I was about to strike but then I saw the tip of a blue Mohawk.

"Mohawk Guy!" I said.

"Jacob what happened? Everyone's hurt!" he said worried.

"What you think? The aliens attacked us." I said.

"We need to find a safe area to treat them." He said simply.

"How about in that room over there?" I asked.

I was a small room that looked like a clinic.

"That will do." He said.

"You grab the dog and Katherine. I'll grab Kate and Randy." I said.

"Roger." He replied

After we carried everyone inside we started healing them it went very quickly with 2 doctors. Randy was the first to wake.

"Ow's my shoulder hurts." He sighed.

"Well, you kind got shot. You're lucky to be alive." I said.

"Yay's for me's!" he cheered. He looked around and saw everyone unconscious. He found a chair and sat next to Katherine.

"Where's Moe?" he asked.

"He ran off during the fight…" I said slowly

"Oh's…" he sighed.

After I little work Dogmeat woke up.

"Woof!" said Dogmeat.

After ten more minutes Katherine woke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were knocked out." I said quickly.

"Oh." She said.

"How's Kate?" asked Randy?

"She's had a lot of blood loss. We could fix her…but we aren't familiar with the equipment." explained Mohawk Guy

"Well then, let's get back to earth. Any suggestions?" asked Katherine

"I know how we can get back but it's a long shot…" said Mohawk Guy

"Well spit it out I'm getting space sickness!" said Katherine.

"This ship has two main parts the Starbuck end, where we are, and the Upper Deck. We would need to take a space walk to avoid the main deck; that is where all the aliens and turrets are located. After we take our space walk to the Starbuck we will enter the Captain's Quarters. There will be some aliens but not a large amount. In the Captain's Quarters there is a teleporter that transports things from earth here. I can hopefully tinker with it and make it work backwards then we'll be back!"

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough." He said.

"Whoa…one second, where are we going to get space suits?" asked Katherine

"And what's about Kate?" asked Randy.

"There are space suits in the Starbuck's north end were almost there." said Mohawk Guy.

"And Kate?" I asked.

"We can take turns carrying her." He said.

"Okay fine. Whatever, let's just go!" Katherine said

"Okay" I picked up Kate and I started running.

"Other way Jacob!" yelled Mohawk Guy

Katherine started laughing so did Randy.

"Oh…" I said embarrassed.

We started walking the right way. After an hour we saw and alien. It wasn't attacking it was afraid of us it started running away. Katherine threw her lightning rod at its face and it died.

"Bitch!" yelled Katherine.

"There are the space suits!" said Randy.

"Everyone change into the space suits I would recommend taking off most off your clothes it will be hot.

"I thought space was cold." Said Katherine.

"It is usually, but this ship is dangerously close to the sun it could be up to 109 degrees out there!" he said.

"Oh." Said Katherine.

Katherine slipped off her clothing except for her underwear and put on the space suit.

Randy stripped everything down till he was bare butted.

"Randolph, you can keep on your under clothing." Said Mohawk guy.

"Too's late!" and he put on his space suit. Katherine giggled.

Mohawk put on his space suit. And I put my on and got Kate's on.

"Okay I'm going to bust a giant hole, once I do that all the oxygen around us will escape. Everything on this part of the ship will lose oxygen. Make sure your space suit is on correctly or, you'll head will explode or something of that matter." Said Mohawk Guy.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mohawk Guy.

"Yup." said Randy.

Katherine tapped Randy's shoulder.

"Okay Randy you hold the clothes and caps I got the guns." She whispered.

"K's!" replied Randy.

"Alright, here goes!" Said Mohawk guy.

He set a land mine on the wall and threw his pistol it exploded.

"RUN!" said Mohawk Guy.

I didn't bother grabbing my stuff because I knew it would all float away.

We walked into space I looked over at Katherine and Randy all their money and clothes floated away…

"CRAP!" They screamed simultaneously.

I laughed at them. And for the first time Katherine flipped me off in space.

"There's the door!" said Mohawk Guy.

"Why do they have a door leading to space?" I asked.

"I have no idea…" said Mohawk Guy.

Mohawk Guy opened the door and we rushed in.

Once we got in aliens started shooting.

"How are we suppose to attack?" asked Katherine.

"Um…" mumbled Mohawk Guy.

"Eeeep!" screamed Moe.

Behind him were about 25 monkeys.

"Moe's!" said Randy.

The monkeys started attacking the aliens we quickly picked up the guns that the aliens dropped and started shooting.

After all the aliens died most of the monkeys left. But Moe stayed and jumped onto Randy's neck.

"Danks Moe!" said Randy.

We saw Mohawk Guy tinkering with a big machine by a teleporter. I also saw Katherine picking up guns and other valuable stuff.

After 3 hours Mohawk Guy said,

"DONE, everyone in; hopefully this won't turn us into a pile of goo.

I ran into the teleporter; I saw Kate blink.

"Kate, were going home…"

Chapter 23- Doctor Kevin, Will She Make It?

Jake,

We landed exactly where we were abducted. "We need to get to Rivet City pronto if this young lady will live" said Dr. Mohawk

"Oh no's we are miles away this is terrible!" said Randy.

"Yeah terrible." Katherine said sarcastically

"What are we to do? We don't have the equipment and I barely studied in severe blunt injuries, Kate why couldn't I of shot you I spent an entire year study that." I said.

"This is not good." Says Mohawk Guy.

"Can we go? I'm tired of sitting around." Said Katherine.

"Go if you want you aren't doing anything but annoying me." I said.

"Fine, Randy let's go." Said Katherine

"K!" says Randy.

They eventually vanished out of site.

"We'll do what we can Jacob…" said Mohawk Guy.

I sighed, "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do… I've already lost my mother, my dad thinks I'm still peachy in the vault for all I know he could be dead, and know I'm going to lose the love of my life…" I said.

I started to cry, realizing how much my life sucks how could this be worse… and then life throws it at me I look up and see a death claw on the horizon walking straight towards us.

"Should we run?" asked Mohawk Guy.

"No, it will catch up unless we use Kate as bait." I said.

"We're going to fight it!" whispered Mohawk Guy.

"Yup." I said.

"What do you have? I just have a 10mm pistol." Asked Mohawk Guy.

"I did have a super-sledge but, it broke in half so now I only have Randy's old switch blade.

"We're screwed." He says.

"Well, shoot it." I said.

Mohawk Guy shot it in the leg 4 times probably crippled it. I rushed at it stabbed it in the chest. Then it threw me to the left a couple of feet. I was on the ground having trouble getting up. Mohawk Guy kept shooting but it didn't do much. It limbed towards me. I was still on my feet I just couldn't get up. I closed my eyes waiting for death. I heard its footsteps coming towards me until I could hear it breathing. I opened my eyes and saw it about to finish me off… then I heard a shot but it wasn't a pistol shot no, It had a different sound to it. I looked up and the death claw turned to green goo.

I crawled away from the goo since I know it was burning hot.

"JACOB IS THAT REALLY YOU!" said Kevin.

"DAD!" I said.

He sprinted over and helped me up.

"Why aren't you in the vault where you belong?" asked Kevin worried.

"Your plan whatever it was didn't work out the overseer tried to kill me Kate, Randy, and me escaped." I explained.

"What happened to Kate?" asked Kevin.

"Long story." Says Mohawk Guy.

"Dad, can you help her?" I asked.

"Don't worry Jacob we are the best doctors in this entire wasteland if anyone can do it it's us!" Kevin said.

"Sadly we have no equipment…" sighed Mohawk Guy.

"Now we do! I have stimpaks, fresh water, herbs, and just about all medical equipment known to man! Well, that I can carry anyway." says Kevin.

"Yes!" I said.

"We can start right know." He said.

Kevin set up his equipment and we got to work. We kept working till it got pitch black with no response.

"Why isn't she waking?" I said frustrated.

Kate started to shake; she was having a seizure a bad one, too.

"KATE!" I yelled.

We kept working then we noticed that her entire body was shutting down her heart will stop and will die.

"Dad, is she going to make it?" I asked sobbing.

"I…don't know son.

I checked her pulse but couldn't find it; I checked her heart beat, nothing…

"Get the defib!" I yelled.

"CLEAR!" I scream.

I heard her take I deep breath. Her eyes opened and she regained her color.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Kate you're okay!" I yelled.

"Who are you people?" she asked

"What you mean? It's me Jake!" I yelled.

"She's having memory block." Says Mohawk Guy.

"Will she get it back?" I asked.

"It's plausible." Said Kevin.

"Um… what the **** is going on?" asked Kate.

That was the first time ever I heard her curse.

I think for a moment sometimes when people get memory block they can have extreme personalllity changes.

"Listen Kate, I'm your boyfriend you were induced in a coma and now you have memory block." I said.

"I that case…" Kate said. And she gave me a big kiss on the lips.

"Kate," I said.

Chapter 23- Solving it with Science!

Jake,

"We should head back to Rivet City Dr. Li is waiting for us." Said Mr. Mohawk Guy

"Yes quite." Said Kevin

We started walking toward Rivet City.

"So dad what were you doing out here anyway." I asked

"Dr. Li asked me to obtain this seismotranic for project purity." Kevin said.

"And I was after the G.E.C.K(he shouldn't know that they need this yet) if anyone was wondering." Said Dr. Mohawk Guy.

"I don't think anyone was." Said Kate.

I laughed a little and Mohawk Guy gave me a mean look.

"I say has your friend always been this mean?" asked Mohawk Guy

"No, not at all." Said Kevin.

"Ow come on guys she's fine the she is." I said

"Thank you boyfriend." She said.

"You forgot my name didn't I tell you that already?" I said.

"Pffft of course I remember, J.J. right?" Kate said unsure.

"IT'S JAKE!" I said.

"Sorry Jake." She said.

I don't like her. She is not the girl I know as Kate she's turning in to Katherine and I CAN'T take 2 Katherines and I definitely not marry one.

"We need to change her back." I said.

"I agree but how?" asked Mohawk Guy.

"WITH SCIENCE!" said Kevin like the dork he is

"Why do you want the old me back? Whatever that is." Said Kate with a weird face

"C'mon boys fresh meat!" said a Raider.

There were four. They didn't even make it to us Kevin killed them one shot each.

"Hey look Rivet City." I said.

"Anyway I found a way to change Kate back." Said Kevin

"How?" I asked

"WITH PYSCOLOGY!" said Kevin with the dorky voice again.

We walked up the walkway and ran across the bridge to Rivet City.

"Jake, stay here with Kate and tell her what she was like I have to go have a chat with Li. Said Kevin.

"Kate, follow me." I said.

We walked up to the balcony where we could be alone.

I was about to tell her what she was like, but then I thought maybe I could have a little fun with this…

"So, I'll tell you what you were like." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Well, you were kind and were an awesome sniper, you loved peace, and you loved me, be banged ALL the time at least once a day…" I said.

"LIAR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What do you mean." I said.

"Poop, you figured me out." Kate said.

"I did?" I asked "Oh yeah I did."

"Yeah, I was faking the thing." Kate said.

"WHAT! Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to recreate myself show you I'm not a pushover I don't know what I was thinking at first I was scared of what just happened…so I cussed then I was happy to see you so I kissed you. Well, then you thought I had memory block and I guess I just didn't want to look stupid." Said Kate.

"Hey, I never knew you were so devious tricking everyone." I said.

"People can change." She said.

And then we kissed.

Chapter 25- The Gecko

Jake,

"We should go find my father." I said

"I guess so knowing him he would be talking to Dr. Li by now." Said Kate

"Indefinitely." I said

We walked down from the balcony.

"So Kate you know who were going to married but then everything got in the way." I said

"Of course." She said.

"Once we get this project purity done I swear we will wed no matter what." I said

"Aw Jake!" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

We walked into the market the first thing I saw was Katherine she was stealing a shotgun from Flak & Shrapnel's shop. Of course she got away with it.

"Let's head for the lab." I said.

We walked all the way to the Lab.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T OBTAIN THE G.E.C.K!" Dr. Li screamed

"I apologize I saw a super mutant in a room and he was SCARY!" he yelled back.

"You WIMP!" she yelled.

She glanced at me. The door opened behind us it was Randy.

"Hey's" he whispered straight in my ear.

"Hi." I said

"You there you guys you found Mohawk Guy right so you guys can get the G.E.C.K to right?" she asked.

"What's the G.E.C.K."

"Duh's it a lizard." Said Randy.

"No, it was something to help recreate the world." I said

"No's it's a gecko." Said Randy

"Whatever you want to call it go to vault 82 and get it now I can pay you 1000 caps and equip you with weapons and ammo." Said Li, Just then door slammed opened it was Katherine she accidentally hit Kate.

"I heard the word caps I'm in." she said

She glanced down and noticed Kate on the floor.

"Oh nice to see you alive." Said Katherine

"So will you do it?" asked Li

"I'll do it." Me and Katherine said simotanisly

"Good both of you will go." She said

"WHAT?" we said again at the same time.

"Wells Kate, let's go have lunch you must be hungry. Bye Katherine, have fun on your trip." Said Randy

"Randy, wait-" Katherine started

Kate and Randy left. Katherine just narrowed her eyes "Bye then." She muttered she sighed and turned to me "Well I guess we can work together as long as I get the money."

"Fine I just want to get it over with." I said

"Jacob you should take my plasma rifle, it will turn your enemies turn to goo." Said Kevin

"Hey thanks." I said

"I don't need a weapon from you I already have a shotgun." said Katherine

"Hurry!" said Li

"All right, no need to be so naggy." I said

We left right away.

"So where is this vault?" asked Katherine

"I have it on my pip boy map. My father put every vault on my pip boy when I was young because I was curious what other vaults existed." I said

"Don't care. You could have just said I know where the vault is." Said Katherine

"Shut up." I said.

She flipped me off as usual.

We walked a few hours fought a couple of things killed them fairly easily.

"There it is!" I said

"Yay! Money here I come." Screamed Katherine

We entered. Soon after we entered we were attacked by super mutants. I turned some to goo Katherine shot off some heads, but after awhile her gun broke in half.

"Damn it, this gun is shit!" she yelled.

"One left." I said.

I was about to shoot it but then Katherine grabbed a nail board and massacred it. It cried, "Mercy, mercy!" but no mercy came, only more death.

"That was funny to watch." I chuckled.

She grinned "Let's move."

We kept walking until we came across a room a super mutant was pounding on the door.

"Help me I'm a prisoner." He yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Freedom, mutants locked me up here because I didn't believe in violence." said the mutant.

"What's in it for us? We just want the G.E.C.K." said Katherine.

"The G.E.C.K is flooded with radiation. You can't get to it but I can get it for you if you…free me. Now will you help me?"

"Yes, we will get you out. What's your name?" I asked

"It's Falco." It said.

"Let me unlock the door." said Katherine.

"Impossible! It can't be opened unless you start the emergency fire alarm. It's impossible!" it said

"Really?" Katherine asked as she picked the door and opened it.

"Oh, I guess it can be picked." Said Falco

"Go get it now." She snapped.

We waited five minutes and Falco came with the G.E.C.K.

"Here" It said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"I use to be women…" said Falco.

"Oh…sorry." I said.

"Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner I get paid." said Katherine

We walked down the hall we got zapped by something we and passed out.

Chapter 25- Wait, Who's the Enclave?

I woke up in a daze I only had my undershirt and underwear on. Then I saw a man with a cool jacket.

"I see you're awake _finally_." He said rolling his eyes

"What are you? A pervert?" I asked

"No, I just removed all threatening items from your body." He said quickly

"Whatever, _pervert_." I said

"Do you know where you are Jake?" he asked

"A _pervert's_ house?" I said

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" he yelled

"Then, where am I?" I asked

"You are at the Enclave Base of Operations." He said

"And what do you want from me?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "We wanted the G.E.C.K." he said

"Wanted?" I said

"You're friend was holding It." He said

"She's not exactly my friend." I said

"Well, you're assistant has joined they Enclave. Would you like to? Its good money." He said with a smile

"What's your cause?" I asked

"Well, our enemy is the Brotherhood and our current objective is to obtain information about project purity. Your Dad, Kevin is part of the experiment." He said

The Brotherhood I thought. They were a group of soldiers' kind of like cops but had a different way of thinking.

"Why is the brotherhood your enemy?" I asked

"That's not important right now so, will you help us?" he asked

"What do you want?" I asked

"We want you to retrieve all info about project purity and give it to us." He said

"What if I said that's stealing?" I said

"It isn't stealing its 'borrowing'." He said shaking his head

"So, you're going to give it back then?" I asked

"No." he said

"Then that's stealing." I said

"Whatever, will you do it?" he asked

"Okay, so do you want me to ask for the information?" I said

"Absolutely not!" he said

"And, what if I refuse?" I said

"Then we will kill Kate and your father." He said

"Hey, you're right you're not a pervert you're a stalker!" I said

"So do we have a deal?" he asked

"If I join can I have my stuff back?" I asked

"Yes." He said

"Sign me up." I said

"Welcome to the Enclave your stuff his in that locker." He said

He untied me. I quickly opened the locked and grabbed my stuff got dressed.

"By the way what is your name?" I asked.

"Colonel Bret." Bret said

"Bret, it's time to die." I said

I aimed my plasma rifle at his heart and shot. He was pulling out his gun but, it was too late.

"Dumbass." I mumbled as I walked out of the room. When I did so I saw three Enclave soldiers. They each had a laser rifle.

"Attack!" they all yelled.

I shot my plasma rifle at two of them before one of them shot me and missed then I finished the last one off. I sprinted down the hall I saw Katherine and she pointed her combat shotgun at me.

"Would you quit shooting my employers?" she yelled

"Katherine, their trying to ruin project purity how can you be working for them?" I yelled at her

"Duh, the caps do you know how much they offered a LOT!" she said happily

"Katherine if you're working for them, I'll have to kill you." I said

"Jake I don't know if you noticed but I'm the one ready to shoot your head off." Katherine said

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Give me all your money, and I won't kill you right now." Said Katherine

"Fine." I said

I handed her all of my money.

"Drop your gun on the floor." She said and I did as instructed.

"Dumbass," She said

She started shooting at me I took cover. I and ran like hell. She kept shooting at me but I was too far away since shotguns don't have much accuracy from a distance. I heard her scream.

"I'll get you one day." She said

Chapter 25- Convince or Kill!

Randy,

I was sitting at the table with Kate when Jake came sprinting like a silly boy.

"Me and Katherine were kidnapped by an evil incorporation, also known as the Enclave. And guess what? Katherine is working for them now!" Jake yelled

"Whoa's you got's kidnapped? Did you get out?" I asked

"Yes Randy, I got out." Jake said

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Kate

"I already told Kevin and Dr. Li they are calling out to the Brotherhood for protection." Jake said

"So, are going's to do anything?" I asked

"Kevin said Katherine could be a big threat being on the Enclave's side we need to remove her." Jake said

"You mean like kill her!" Kate said

"Or, convert her to our side." Jake

"How would we convert her to our side?" asked Kate

"I could's go get her's I'll just say the Brotherhood will's pay her's double the caps." I said

"Good idea." Jake said.

"Where is she?" asked Kate

"IDK…" sighed Jake

"Me and Katherine's Pip-boys have a tracking device on each other." I said

"Where is she?" Jake asked

"On the bridge of Rivet City." I said

"Well go talk to her!" said Kate

"K!" I said

I ran down the hall and opened the big door leading out of Rivet City's Market. I saw Katherine with 5 guys that were wearing silly armor. I thought for sec. They must be Enclave soldiers.

"Randy?" asked Katherine

"Yup!" I said

"Shall we kill him?" asked Enclave guy

"No." Katherine said in a deep, authoritive tone

"Want to switch to the Brotherhood's side? That's the sides I'm on." I said as I walked closer and whispered in her ear. "Plus twices the caps." I added

"Boys time to leave or die." Katherine said

They scurried away knowing she was stronger.

"So Randy do you have a switchblade on you?" she asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"I'm going to kill Jake." Katherine said

"Why's? He's my best friend." I asked

"I'm killing him because I'm tired of him…it's either him or me." She said not meeting my eye

"Katherine I don't like this idea." I said.

"Fine I'll just use my shotgun more painful I guess." She said.

I didn't say anything just glared at her.

She walked into the market. I followed her in. She walked up toward Jake I walked behind her.

"Katherine, you are on our side now right?" asked Jake

"Die, Jake!" She screamed.

"No's!" I yelled.

I jumped in front of Jake. Katherine had shot me. Jake scurried out of the room so did Kate. Only one there was Katherine kneeling beside me crying.

"Why did you do that?" Katherine yelled but also crying at the same time.

"Please, don't me's die in vain don't kill Jake."

Katherine kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Randy," whispered Katherine

Chapter-26 Katherine Has Feelings!

Katherine,

After an moment of mourning over Randy's death I stood up.

Stupid Randy, I don't want to kill Jake I have to.

I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Go away." I said with no emotion

"I'm just as upset as you are." Said Kate

"No you aren't." I said

'No, I do well, not as much as you I mean it's just that he was y'know my friend." Said Kate

"Whatever, he's not the only one dying tonight." I said

"WHAT? After all that your still going to kill Jake." Said Kate

"No." I said

I went over to Flak & Shrapnel and stole a 10mm pistol and some ammo.

I loaded the gun and pointed to my head.

"Wait, don't kill yourself!" said Kate

"But, it's the only way out." I said but accidentally started to cry and I never cry at least not in public.

"What do you mean? I know you miss Randy but just because your boyfriends dead doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!" said kate

"That's not it there's more but…I don't want to share it with the likes of you now go away.

Kate stomped he feet and put hands on her hip.

"Tell, me I want to help." She said

"Maybe I don't want your help." I lied

"I don't care what you want I know what I want and I want to help you. Know, tell me what's wrong and no is not an option." She said in a strict voice

I gave her a quick grin.

"Well I…dunno." I said

At that point I already put the gun on the floor.

"Tell me now!" she said.

"Fine, I said I was working for the Enclave but I lied." I said.

"That's a surprise, I mean continue." Said Kate

"They blackmailed me for some reason they wanted Jake, Kevin Dr. Li,Dr. Mohawk, and…uhhh you."

"Me?" Kate said surprised

"yeah," I said uncomfortably

"So, what's the black mail what in world do they have you?" she asked

"They said that if I killed the people on the bounty list he would spare my father he was on the list." I said

"You…you really do care for people don't you?

I blushed. "He's family." I said

"I…I don't want to kill them but family's first."I said

And pointed my shotgun at Kate.

Chapter 28-I'm not dead well owww….

Randy,

Am I dead no I'm in pain like a LOT of pain. I opened my eyes and I see blood my blood and well there was a lot.

I also see Katherine pointing a gun at Kate!

"Wait Katherine! Please don't kill me!" she started crying

"Kate I realized you were right I can't kill myself and leave the word for my dad to die I need to get things done; I'm sorry but it's the only way." Said Katherine

I wanted to speak up and say "Katherine stop don't do this!" but one of the shells chipped my neck I don't if I can even talk.

I try anyway.

" " Crap!

"Wait, can't I have a final word or something?" Kate said

"Fine," said Katherine

I kept trying to speak c'mon Randy you can do it!

"Tell Jake before he kills you because he will because he's awesome and he's smart enough to carry around a gun and he'll kick you little butt!" said Kate

"Please your about to die and yet you can't fuss up and swear." Said Katherine

"I…Tell Jake I'm sorry for dying and I love him." Said Kate

Randy c'mon talk save Kate!

"Okay I promise I'll say that before I kill him.

"Katherine….don't" I mumbled

I doubt she heard me because I wasn't able to speak loud but somehow she did.

She turned around

"Randy?" she looked at me and saw life.

"Randy! You're alive!" she said

And then Kate kicked Katherine in the butt. Katherine fell to the floor Kate ran way.

"How…how are you alive I like shot you." She said

"I…I don't know but please tell me you have a reason for doing these things." I said

"I…um… We need to get you to a doctor questions later." Katherine said

I passed out it was hard work talking.

"Randy, stay with me!" said Katherine

I opened my eyes.

"Tired…" I moaned

"c'mon just stay awake we can get through this." Katherine said.

I smiled it probably didn't look like a smile since some of my lip was chipped off.

Katherine picked me up and carried me up the stairs. She put me down to open the giant door to the hallway.

She picked me up and carried me into the hallway she didn't bother to close the door.

Finally we got to 's clinic Katherine knocked on the door.

"Were closed." Said Dr. Preston through the door.

"Please, it's an emergency!" said Katherine

"Fine but can't this "emergency wait til' morning?" said Dr. Preston

"If it could it wouldn't be an emergency." Said Katherien

He finally opened the door and started at me.

"Oh..God!"

Chapter 28-This is War!

Jake,

I was standing on the bridge of Rivet City adrenaline still pumping.

"That crazy bitch! How can she just walk in and say DIE!" I said to myself

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" said Kate

"Hi." I said

"Katherine she…" she said franticly

"Kate it's okay I'm fine." Said Jake

"Not you! She tried to kill me too!" said Kate

"What? That crazy devil!" I said

"What should we do she is going to kill more than just us." Said Kate

"Okay, so she's just gone psycho." I said

"No not completely she is protecting her father." Said Kate

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The Enclave is blackmailing her and she needs to kill a couple important people in project why us we aren't part of project purity!" Kate asked

"Settle down who's on the list." I said

Kate told me everyone on the list.

"Okay Kate here's what we are going to do we are going to round up all the people Katherine is trying to assassinate and leave we need to abandon project purity and save our own skin." I said

"Okay sounds good." Said Kate

I walked back to Rivet City and notice Kate didn't take a step.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm…I'm scared to go back inside Katherine is in there." Said Kate

"Don't worry I have a plasma rifle." Said Jake

We opened the door slowly and were ready to fire at will. Then we noticed she wasn't there.

"Careful she could be using a stealth boy." I said

We walked carefully finally we got to the lab.

"Hi Jacob." Said Dr. Mohawk Guy.

"Listen up! Your all in grave danger Katherine J. Woods is trying to kill you need to abandon your work and save yourselves

"My god…" said Kevin

"No, we can't abandon our work now we are so close." Said Dr. Li

"I agree we can't just leave and besides you could be lying and I know you've made poor decisions in the past." Said Mohawk Guy

"Shut up if you want to die be my guest" I said.

He stared at me worried.

"No, I've made my decision I'm staying here. I just got being on an alien ship! I need to record my experience and publish a book how exciting!" said Mohawk Guy.

"Idiot!" if you stay here Katherine is going to KILL you she might be small but she's vicious!" I said

"She's a little girl." Said Dr. Li

"With a shotgun." Said Kevin

"Kevin? Are you suggesting we leave?" said

"Yes, my son is right were all in danger." Said Kevin

"Kevin, it's nothing. Stay here with me and we can do research on aliens it's so exciting!" said Dr. Mohawk

"No, do what you want but my decision is final." Said Kevin

"Dad," I said

"Hey if we're going to leave let's go." Said Kate

"I'm coming too." Said Li

"Good." Said Kate

"Goodbye Jacob and Kevin maybe we can see each other again if, you survive the wastes." Said Dr. Mohawk

"No, we won't see each other again you're going to die bro." I said

Why did I say bro?

Mohawk Guy turned pale I guess he was scared.

"Haaaaahhhhhhh." Said Mohawk Guy then he fell to the floor in laughter.

"Bro, I'll be fine." He giggled.

Wait, I read once a really big book about the human body and random laughter lead to, insanity.

"Um, okay let's go now." Said Kate

We walked out and heard laughter in the distance.

"I think the aliens did something to Mohawk Guy." Mumbled Kate

"Yeah." I said

We walk by Flak and Shrapnel's gun shop.

"Let's buy supplies I have plenty of medicine and food we just need…  
>said he until he got interrupted.<p>

"GUNS!" I said

We browsed the gun store and found pretty good weapons.

Here's what everyone got:

Dr. Li: Primary: Laser Rifle.

Secondary: Laser Pistol.

Kate: Primary weapon: Chinese Assault Rifle.

Secondary: Sniper Rifle.

Kevin: Primary: minigun.

Secondary: 10mm submachine gun

Additional: pulse grenades.

Jake: Primary: Plasma Rifle.

Secondary: Super Sledge.

Additional: Combat Shotgun, frag grenades

"Well I think were set." I said

"Everyone have ammo and well repaired weapons?" asked Kevin

We all nodded yes.

"Let's go," I said

"Where?" said Kate

"Ummmmm." Said Jake

"Why not go to the Institution y'know the Brotherhood of Steel's base ?" asked Kate

"Good idea if Katherine's working for the Enclave let's work for there enemy!" I said

"Is it far from here?" asked Kevin

"I don't know where it is." Said Kate

"Me neither." I said

"Wait, I think I know where it is." Said Dr. Li

"Where?" we all asked at once

"North of here." Said Dr. Li

"Let's go before Katherine shows up." I said

And we walked out the door heading for the base of the Brotherhood.

We walked down the bridge finally we were officially out of Rivet City.

Okay so north of Rivet City that's on the other side of the irritated water.

"Yeah, let's go around." Said Jake

"Good idea, I'm not in the mood to get mutated today." Said Dr. Li

We walked down the side of the water trying to find a bridge or something to cross the water then we heard a screech.

"HEEEELP!" said a girl in distress.

It was a teenage girl kidnapped by some super mutants.

"TIME TO DIE" said super mutant brute

He had a mini gun and his grunt's had some hunting rifles.

I pulled out my combat shotgun and ran to find some cover. Kate followed me with her assault rifle out. Kevin behind her with his submachine gun. And Dr. Li ran to cover and hid.

A super mutant ran past me and I blew off his head. Then Kate ran in and shot another one in the face; put her entire clip into it and it was almost dead.

Kevin finished it off and I ran ahead and pulled out my super-sledge. And smacked three in the face and Kate finished them off with her sniper.

Finally I was to the boss the super mutant brute with a GIANT minigun.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I said in a heroic way.

I whacked his right hand and it came off he dropped his mini gun.

"Uh-oh." Said the super mutant.

Then I smacked him in the face three times.

Then he died.

"Oh thank you for saving me here are some caps for your trouble." She said

"Yay, money!" I said

"Jake! That's okay we don't need any money what's your name?" asked Kate

"Kathleen, Kathleen J. woods." Said Kathleen

My god…Katherine has a sister?

Chapter 29- Our new "Friend"

Kate,

"Y-your positive is J. Woods? Not Kathleen H. Woods?" asked Jake

"Yes, what does it matter?" asked Kathleen

"It matters because your sister is a bit-" Jake said

", Is a beautiful girl." I said

"Don't make her angry if she's Katherine's sister she's bound to be evil so don't tick her off Jake!" I whispered

Jake nodded.

"Y-you know my sister!" Kathleen jumped for joy

"Why, be excited?" Jake said in horror

"I've never seen her in my life, EVER; I must meet her!" said Kathleen

"Uh, trust me you should keep it that way." Said Jake

"Oh yes, I heard she's been very naughty since she left her vault; thank goodness for 3 Dog, if he didn't broadcast news I wouldn't even now she was out of the vault!" Kathleen said happily

"So you now she's a crazy bi-"

I put my hand over his lips,

"So you know she isn't the nicest person then?" I asked

"Yes, but I still want to meet her I have to set her straight and then she'll be a good girl like me!" said Kathleen

"Well, if your that anxious to meet her she's in Rivet City somewhere." I said

"Thanks for the help may I have your names?" she asked

"Jake Cose, super-smart guy." Jake announced

"Kate Chainly, um girlfriend of super-smart guy." I said I knew I was blushing

"Oh, so your dating…" she said sadly

"Oh, were you hoping I was single?" asked Jake

Jake was posing now like was in a magazine.

"Actually, uh never mind." Said Kathleen

"I'm Dr. Li nice to meet you." She said

"Okay, well I'm off!" said Kathleen

"Bye, don't run into a death claw." Said Jake

We started to walk off to the Institution.

"Let's hurry up to the Institution the sooner we are there the sooner I'll be safe!" said Dr. Li

We walked for about 30 minutes when we saw three men in black armor.

"Hiya." Said Jake

"Have you seen any of these people?" asked one of them

He had pictures of Kathleen.

"Why?" I asked

"She needs to be…dealt with." He said

"We've never seen her in our lives." I said

"Yes we have! But, we won't tell you until you give me some caps." Said Jake

Jake you bastard!

"Here,"

He handed over 4000 caps

"Whoa, that's a lot of caps." Said Jake

"Where is she?" he asked

"Oh, she was headed towards Big Town." Said Jake

"Thank you sir," he said

"Who are you?" I asked

"We are the Enclave our president is on the radio you should tune in." said Enclave soldier

"Whatever see you later." Said Jake

As soon as they had their backs against us I shot their faces off with my sniper rifle.

"Nice shot." Jake said

We checked all their bodies and found in total 100,000,000 caps.

"Holy crap, were rich!" said Jake

"Look how much research equipment we can buy with this!" said Dr. Li

"No! My money, mine!" Jake said greedily

"Okay fine geez." She said depressed

"Look up ahead there's the Institution!" I said

"Cool, let's go!" said Jake happily

We all ran into the Institution.

"Hey no outsiders aloud!" said a Brotherhood of Steel soldier

"We came to inform you that the Enclave is trying to kill us!" said Kevin

"Oh, your Dr. Cose come in quickly!" he said

We all walked quickly into the institution.

"We apologize for being rude." He said

"No prob, what's your name?

"Oh, my name is Mason." He said

"Well, anyway we know for a fact that Katherine is trying kill to me, Jake, Kevin and Dr. Li" I said

"Katherine, as in Katherine J. Woods." Mason said frightened

"That's right I plan to kill my little bi-"Jake started

"Quiet Jake. So can you protect Dr. Li and Kevin for us?" I asked

"Sure but what about you guys don't you need protection?" asked Mason

"No we would like to join you to destroy the Enclave." Said Jake

"Why is that?" asked Mason

"Well, we can just let them threaten the rest of our lives! Besides I have to get rid of Katherine…She killed Randy. He was my best friend, stupid yes, annoying yes, addict of cake yes, my friend Randy…" Jake said I could tell that he was trying not to cry.

"Okay then you can help I guess." Said Mason

"How can we be of assistance?" asked Kate

"I'm glad you asked." Said Mason

"This girl Katherine, she is a big name in the Enclave but she isn't important at the moment." Said Mason

"So who is important then?" asked Jake impatient

"Two commanders of the Enclave, there name is Bakura and Marik, My delta team was going to capture them at midnight, but we need a couple more arms if you are interested." Said Mason

"Why do you need the commanders?" I asked

"Information, that's all I can say it's classified." He said

"Whatever." Said Jake

"Well would you like to meet the team?" asked Mason

"Sure." Me and Jake said calmly

"By, the way we use code names in combat so refer to us with our code names okay."

"What's yours?" I asked

"Black Steel." Said Mason

"This is Peter, his code name is Nuke." Said Mason

"Hello." He said with no emotion

Peter was slim and all. He had a big nose he's over all was pretty ugly.

"This is Jeremy, his code name is Plasma." Said Mason

Jeremy had blue eyes and blonde hair kinda cute probably German.

"Nice to meet you I support the Brotherhood of Steel because I'm German!" he said happily

"Uh, good to know." Jake said confused

"And this Jayden is code name is Mocking Jay." Said Mason

Jayden had short brown hair, green eyes, and had a nice face except, he was shorter than me and I'm not short but not tall but you know the size a girl should be!

"Feliz Navidad!" said Jayden

"Did he just say 'Happy Christmas'?" Jake asked

"He sometimes says that well actually most of the time." Said Mason

"Okay then." I said

"Okay hmmm. I guess you guys need name too." Said Mason

"Can we pick?" Jake asked

"Sure just make them sound cool." Said Mason

"I'll be agent Super Smart Guy, call me guy for short." Jake said proudly

"I'll be Kat spelled with a K like my name except the you exclude the 'e' get it?" I asked

"My names better." Said Jake

"Shut up." I said sarcastically.

I looked at Jake and that reminded me off how close we were to getting married, now this happens. Will we able to have peace and quiet by ourselves soon? Just me and Jake…

Chapter 30- Is he okay?

Katherine,

"Well is he okay?" I asked

"No he's been shot!" said Preston

"I meant will he be okay?" I asked

"I think so but I need to concentrate well you could keep talking if you want but I won't reply." He said

"Katherine…" Randy moaned

"You're be okay just stop talking your hurt yourself." I said

He tried to smile but his lip was missing a chunk so it looked weird.

"Why don't you let him rest okay?" said Dr. Preston

"Okay I'll be back later." I said

I walked out of his clinic.

"Hmmm what to do?" I said to myself

I guess I could spy on the Dr. Li, Mohawk Guy, and Kevin, to find a good opportunity to kill them.

I walked down to Rivet City marketplace.

Okay down to the science lab. I started to hear laughing very weird laughing.

I used a stealth boy to stay hidden. I opened the door and saw Mohawk Guy, only Mohawk Guy. Where''e the rest of them.

"Stupid humans how could they run away while there's research to be do on aliens!" said Mohawk Guy

They escaped; but how did they find out? I wondered

I bet Kate warned them.

Well this makes things easier it's just Mohawk Guy so there will be no witnesses.

I pulled out a combat knife that the Enclave gave me. I started to move closer to him.

"They said you would come." Said Mohawk Guy

"H-how did you see me?" I said

"Ever since the abduction my senses have improved greatly conviently huh?" He said happily

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I know I'm stronger than you." I said

Mohawk Guy finally turned so he could see me.

"Katherine you're a small little girl how could you out muscle me?" asked Mohawk Guy

"Well, all my opponents have been bigger than me but I still win." I said

"Probably because you outgun them." Said Mohawk Guy

I got angry is it true? Am I really not strong? Is all my skills in my guns?

"Why don't I prove you wrong?" I said

"How?" asked Mohawk Guy

"We fight unarmed no weapons just our fist." I said

"Sounds fair." Said Mohawk Guy

Mohawk Guy cracked his knuckles all cool like. I tried to crack my knuckles the same way but I couldn't. So I just punched my hand to look intimidating.

"Way to look scary." He laughed

I didn't notice until this moment but, Mohawk guy was tall and muscular.

"Ready?" he asked

I didn't say anything just got closer and put my guard up.

"C'mon punch me!" said Mohawk Guy

I tried to punch him in the chest but he caught my hand. Then he twisted it /and kicked me in the sheen. I fell down in pain. Then Mohawk Guy stepped forward and kicked me in the face. I was starting to bleed now badly. I tried to stand up but then he round house kicked me again in the face. I started to cry in pain and it takes a LOT of pain to make me cry.

"Oh giving up all ready?" taunted Mohawk Guy

I was about to there was no way I could win. Now he was closing in now…what is he going to do next? He spit on me and punched me three times in the torso.

"I can wait to dissect a human! It's been so long!" he laughed crazily

"Please spare me…" I said

I could I say such a cowardly thing?

"Did the aliens spare me? Did the wasteland spare me? Would you spare me if you had a chance to kill me?" he asked

He laughed again crazily. He had his back turned to again. This was the opportunity to strike back. I tried to stand up It was very difficult but I was able to. I started to stagger closer to Mohawk Guy and raised my fist. I hit him in the head. He didn't flinch. He turned around again and laughed in my face.

"That all you got little girl?" said Mohawk Guy

He uppercut me again in the chin. I fell back again and hit my head on the metal ground.

"No Mercy!" said Mohawk Guy

I closed my eyes excepting defeat waiting for the final blow. I guess I'm not the strongest thing in the wasteland…

"Katherine!" said ?

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mohawk Guy

"What did you do to her?" she screamed

"She brought it on herself!" said Mohawk Guy

"Please! Don't kill my sister!" said Kathleen

What the hell is she talking about?

"I…have no sister." I moaned

"See? So it's not your business anyway." Said Mohawk Guy

I had my eyes open now this mystery girl looked exactly like me except she had blonde hair and was a the same height. She pulled out a 10mm pistol and pointed it at Mohawk Guy.

"Leave her alone, or I'll shoot!" said Kathleen

She was shaking like crazy she was afraid, but isn't she the one with a gun?

"You never killed a person have you?" said Mohawk Guy

"N-no, but it doesn't matter I'm about to if you hurt her!" she said scared

Mohawk Guy approached her and punched her in the gut. She fell to the ground and the gun got out of her hand. He grabbed it off the floor. And pointed it at Kathleen,

"Unlike you I'm not afraid to kill humans!" Said Mohawk Guy

I pulled out my knife and tried to stand up again. I was able to stand up and I charged at Mohawk Guy. He grabbed my wrist and twisted the knife into my gut.

"Katherine!" screamed Kathleen

"You're next!" he cocked the gun and pointed it at Kathleen again.

I've got to kill this bastard. I was staggering pain, if only I had a weapon, I started at the knife pierced in my gut. I do have a weapon! I grabbed the knife with both hands and pulled it out! It was so painful I wished Mohawk Guy killed me before this girl walked in.

"Ahhhhhhh." I said in pain

I held it by the blade and aimed it at Mohawk Guy's eye. I threw it swiftly and it was a direct hit, he fell back in pain screaming,

"My eye, you…AHHHHHH!" he screamed

"Give me the gun!" I screamed

She ran over and grabbed the gun and tossed it to me. Mohawk Guy was standing up now. I aimed the gun and shot him directly in the forehead…he fell back…that should do it…

"Katherine, are you okay?" asked Kathleen

I passed out in pain.

Chapter 31- The Kidnapping


End file.
